


Boats Against the Current

by TeapotFiction



Series: Boats Against The Current [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotFiction/pseuds/TeapotFiction
Summary: Jughead Jones most certainly did not want to move to Riverdale. But, life conspired against him, and he didn't have much choice. In foster care, on the other side of the tracks, he's determined to keep his head down, and stay invisible. He's most certainly not going to stay in Riverdale for very long, and he most certainly isn't going to get attached to any of The Town With Pep's residents.That is, of course, until he meets a certain green-eyed blonde, with secrets of her own....AU/Slow burn Bughead. Jughead has never met Archie, Veronica or Betty before.





	1. Best Fake Smile

** Best Fake Smile **

Jughead stood in front of the school and observed it for a moment or two.

It was much brighter than his last school. There were so many more jocks; and every girl looked like she belonged on the cheerleading team. Actually, everything about this school looked perfectly middle class and suburban – rather like his new foster parents. There were definitely no delinquents. He’d have even bet that detention's normally empty, rather than being the point of honour that he’s used to. He’s knew he'd never fit in here. He’d never exactly been in the popular crowd, but here? Even after five minutes of watching he'd realised that he was dressed all wrong, with his black jeans, checked shirt and treasured crown beanie. This school is summer, he is winter.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and consoled himself that this is only temporary. He just needed to keep his head down and stay as invisible as possible until everything blows over, and then he’ll be back to SouthSide High- where he belongs.

He waited until he could hear the first bell, giving the students enough time to scatter to their various classrooms before he walked into the main building. He didn't want to attract any more attention by walking down the crowded hallways. Not when he was already so painfully aware of how much he’s going to stand out.

He sauntered in, adopting a couldn’t-care-less attitude which had taken him longer than he'd care to admit to cultivate, and followed the crude school map he’s been provided with to the main reception where he was greeted by a perky (of course) receptionist with a beaming smile.

‘Good morning, Mr Jones I presume? Welcome to Riverdale High! We have your paperwork here. There are just a couple more forms to fill out and then your Riverdale Buddy will be along to take you to your first class’. She passed over a few sheets of paper and a pen. Everything was so perfect was afraid to mess it up with his scrawling handwriting.  

‘Erm, thanks. I don’t need that buddy though.’ He couldn't think of anything worse than having some kid, desperate for a bit of extra credit or a better college reference, showing him round. ‘I’ll be fine with this’ He holds up the crumbled map he’d been using.

‘Everyone at Riverdale gets a buddy, we can’t have you being the odd one out.’ She flashed him another smile. The forms are easy enough to fill out, name, address…. He almost tripped up and put his dad’s contact down as the emergency one but caught himself in time. All the while the receptionist continued to make small talk with him.

‘So where have you transferred from?’

‘Southside’

‘Oh, did your family move then?’

‘Something like that.’

‘You’ll love Riverdale, I’m sure. All the students are very happy here.’

‘Mmm’. He wished she’d stop talking. He had nothing against her, per se, but couldn't she take a hint? He was not interested in chatting.

Once he’d handed in the forms she glanced down to check everything was in order. ‘Mr Jones. I want to be sure I’m reading this right – you’ve put _Jughead_ down as your preferred name?’ He nodded and she looked surprised, as if he might have made a mistake and mis-remembered the name he’d always gone by. She looked like she might argue but he gave her a look and she changed her mind.

‘Oookay. Just wanted to check. It’s a bit different from Forsy—’. Jughead gave her his best death stare and she stopped.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jughead picked up his bag again. ‘Could I have my schedule and I’ll head to class?’

‘Your buddy will be bringing your schedule with her – ah, here she is now.’ She looked relieved. He’s officially broken her, and it’s taken 10 minutes. He sighed and braced himself for another cheerful Riverdalite, and he’s not disappointed.

A blonde girl was headed his way with a rather determined step. Head held high, and full beaming Riverdale smile – they must have special classes for that here – she approached, holding out her hand to him.

‘Hi there. You must be Forsythe. My name is Betty Cooper and I’m your Riverdale buddy.’ Her smile got even wider if that was even possible. ‘How are you today?’

‘What fresh hell is this?’ he groaned and ignored her outstretched hand. ‘Look, let’s just get one thing straight. I’m not interested in being part of this Stepford wives club thing you’ve all got going on. And never call me Forsythe if you want me to respond. It’s Jughead.’

That took the wind out of her sails. Her hand is left dangling and Jughead makes no move to shake it. She lowerds it, and he noticed her clenching her fist behind her back. For a moment she looked almost crestfallen but then she managed to compose herself again.

‘Jughead?’ she asks lightly.

‘Yeh. Jughead.’ He repeats.

‘Okay.’ She knew instinctively not to push it any further. ‘I have your schedule here, so if you’d like to follow me we’ll just get going along then.’

‘I don’t need you to show me around, if you just give me that I can make my own way there.’

‘I’m in that class. I’m actually in most of your classes which is why they’ve buddied us up. It’s no trouble, it’s just down here.’  She gestured a little awkwardly.

Jughead had realised that he was being rather rude with no real reason. He felt bad – Betty seemed sweet and it was not her fault that he’s at this ridiculous school – but not bad enough to change his attitude. She set off at such a pace that he had to scuttle to keep up with her initially. This wasn't something he was used to – he’s always been one of the tallest, he’s used to people scuttling to keep up with him.

‘And though she be but little, she is fierce.’ He muttered to himself. Unfortunately she overheard and turned around, sharply.

‘Look. I’m sorry, I know I’m not going to win charisma of the year’ she  raised her eyebrows ‘or even day. Hour. Minute.’ He corrected himself. ‘It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t be taking it out on you, I geddit. But I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be starting a new school, and I certainly don’t want any fuss. So I don’t need a buddy, I don’t need to be introduced to anyone, I don’t need your pity or anything else. I just want to walk into that classroom, get my head down and finish the school year. Capiche?’

‘Certainly Foys- I mean Jughead. Message received loud and clear.’ She responded coldly, before opening the door to the nearest classroom and gesturing him inside.

‘Ahhh ha!’ As he stepped in, a young and enthusiastic teacher greeted him. ‘This must be Mr Jones. Thank you for picking him up Betty.’ She noddded curtly, before taking her seat again.

Jughead froze at the front of the classroom and surveyed the sea of brightly coloured students. It’s like being in a children’s colouring book – if the child in question has only the most vibrant coloured pencils. Visually it’s so different from everything he’s used to, there are no dark hoodies, no dingy colours, no danger. It’s so full of pep.

‘Welcome, welcome. I’m Mr Armstrong and I am your literature teacher. Do you want to introduce yourself to the class Forsyth-‘

‘It’s Jughead, please.’ He managed to make his tone more courteous this time. ‘I’d erm, rather not if you don’t mind. Can I just take my seat?’

He felt so conspicuous as he walked to the only empty place: a dark mark in this world of technicolour and light.

And of course he was sat next to Betty.  At least this is the class that he stands some chance of keeping up in. He’s almost as fastidious a reader as he is a film watcher. Judging by the books on the desks he shouldn’t have too many issues. Hemingway and Fitzgerald – the great American authors;  he should be fine.

At the end of the class, as the other students emptied out of the room, he dug out his schedule and map. Calculus. Crap. His least favourite subject. As he looked up he realised Betty was waiting for him, her sense of civic duty is obviously stronger than he gave her credit for. She didn't speak, but indicated that he should follow her with a slight gesture with her head. He won't admit it – not even to himself – but he was thankful that he didn’t have to puzzle out the maze of corridors for himself quite yet.

His plan of remaining inconspicuous failed at almost every opportunity. The teachers here were too keen to introduce him to the class, asking him to tell them a little about himself. Ha – wouldn’t they like to know? There’s a story that’d go down like a dead weight in this all-too-perfect school. In some instances he’s able to dodge the questions quickly, but in others he has to do a little bit of quick thinking to find a sanitised version of the truth.

Nobody has quite managed to get out a full ‘Forsythe Pendleton’ before he’s interrupted to correct them. And of course they’ve all asked how he could possibly have ended up with a name like Jughead instead. He’s not in the mood to discuss it so he’s passed if off by simply shrugging his shoulders. ‘I don’t know, but it’s stuck’.

By the time it gets to lunch he was exhausted. He seized the opportunity to grab a quiet table to himself. He took his book out and began to read – the universal signal for Do Not Disturb.

Betty watched the newcomer carefully. It’s not usual for someone to transfer at this point during the year but he’s refused to elaborate on his circumstances. Her journalistic tendencies err on the side of nosiness, and she’s well aware of this, so she didn't ask any more questions. For now she’s happy to observe. He may not want her company now, but there’s a story behind this and one that she’s determined to uncover. She can wait. She has other, more pressing things to occupy her time.

 ‘So, I was thinking, I might enter the school’s talent competition’ the red-headed boy spoke earnestly but enthusiastically. ‘Whatcha think Bets?’

She was pulled back to reality. They’re sat in the cafeteria, and she'd been playing with her food rather than eating it, glancing at the new boy who is sitting alone. She wondered what he’s chosen, but forced herself to look at Archie instead and respond.

‘That’s be cool Arch! What are you going to sing?’

‘Well it’s got to be his new one,   _You and Me_. Archiekins played it to me the other day and it’s a total swoonfest’. Veronica, the raven haired beauty, practically cooed this at Archie and he blushed. Betty noticed that she’s sitting so close to him that their arms can’t help but brush as they eat their lunch.

Betty’s been noticing things like this for a while. Veronica has it bad for Archie. From the over-enthusiastic hugs when she greets him in the morning, to finding excuses to touch his arm or to compliment him on his football or his music, Veronica has been less than subtle. But Archie’s harder to work out. (She should know, she’s been trying to work him out for years now. Decades even).

Does Veronica know how she feels? Surely not, else she wouldn’t be acting like this. Or would she? Is this the teenage girls’ equivalent of marking her territory? There’s a lot of time when she’s just not sure how to take Veronica. She’d like to think that she means well, but is just a little lacking in tact, but there’s the odd comment which makes Betty bristle.

For the most part, she’s not that worried. After all, she’s known Archie for years and Ronnie’s only been in Riverdale for a year or so. Betty knows Archie inside out, she knows how to cheer him up, she knows what’s happened with his parents, she knows how hard he wrestled with his love of music vs his love of football. Veronica’s not been privy to that. It’s Betty’s opinion that he seeks when he’s got a decision to make and it’s Betty that’s lived next door to him all of these years. She is the obvious choice, right?

But, it’s Ronnie who flirts with him, and makes him laugh – really laugh. And it’s Ronnie who knows how to do her makeup, and Ronnie who has the collection of push up bras that would make Madonna blush. And Betty suspects it’s Ronnie who Archie looks at like that. Ronnie who Archie really thinks about when the lights are off. Ronnie who is going to come out on top (in more ways than one).

And it bothers her more than she cares to admit.

‘Sounds great Archie.’  He smiled at her and she can almost imagine that they’re alone together, but for Veronica who is almost sat on his lap. She got that feeling again, the pang, feeling sick as she watvhed Veronica find another excuse to touch Archie on the shoulder. And then she realised that the conversation has continued again but she’s zoned out.

She looked over at the new boy again, still sat by himself. There’s her excuse.

‘Hey, you know what guys? Mr Wetherbee asked me to keep an eye on the newbie. So I should probably go and…’

‘Oh yeah, sure. Do you think he’d want to sit with us?’ Archie was already moving his stuff over to make room.

‘I don’t think so. Catch you later?’

‘Oh I get it. She totally has a crush. Completely understandable, I mean he’s got those brooding eyes. Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield’. Veronica gave her a knowing wink.

Betty turned away, rolling her eyes as she does.

 


	2. Scared to be lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tries to befriend Jughead, but it doesn't go as planned...

**Scared to be lonely**

‘Do you mind if I sit here?’

‘Looks like you’re going to anyway’. Jughead didn't look up from his book as Betty placed her tray on the table.

She sat down, unperturbed by his unwelcoming response. She’d still rather sit here in awkward silence than spend another moment with Archie and Veronica flirting. She picked up one of her fries – she’s not actually hungry any more, the thought of those two making her stomach turn – and used it to push around the food on her plate, absentmindedly.

‘What are you reading?’

‘Catcher in the Rye’. He still didn't look up.

‘Oh. Looks like you’re enjoying it?’

He doesn't respond.

She’s used to asking people questions. She’s even used to people not wanting to answer them – she’s got journalist blood after all. But this is different; this is a whole new level. She decided to leave the discussion of unreliable narrators in modern literature to another day.

He was completely unperturbed by her presence – or so it seems. He’s completely intent on the words on the page: turning the pages as quickly as he can, racing through the volume. She can’t quite decide if this is an act or not - the book is well thumbed through so it’s clearly a favourite, is it his buffer from the outside world? It’s a clever rouse if so.

There are perks to Archie and Veronica being tied up with each other, she thinks. At least they’re not witnesses to her failed attempts at conversation with the strange newcomer. She wondered what has happened to him to make him so averse to even trying to fit in. She’s not one to be lost for words, but he gives off such determined vibes that she considers just walking off and hiding in the Blue and Gold room for the rest of the break.

She focused on her plate instead, drawing swirls in the ketchup with her fries. She’s trying not to think about Archie, and the recent acceleration of his… whatever it is… with Veronica. Looking at her plate was safe, if she looked up she might see something she doesn’t want to…or can’t cope with. She couldn't risk it - not at the moment, not with everything else. She thought it might distract her to sit over with the new boy, but he’s so clearly wrapped up in his own world that it’s only making her feel more lonely.

By being here, is she facilitating those two? Is it all in her head? When she’s alone with Archie she sometimes thinks she catches a look here and there and that gives her hope that one day he’ll notice her. Really notice her.

‘But, I can’t ever compete with Veronica’ she thinks sadly, and found that she was blinking away tears.

‘Are you eating those or…?’

She’s startled by the interruption to her thoughts and he chuckled at her as she tried to recover herself. ‘Er no, have them if you want.’

He grinned sardonically and put his book away, reaching for her plate. He makes short work of it. ‘Thanks. What’s got you looking so pensive? You were concentrating so hard I thought you might be having a Matilda moment and the fries might come charging at my head.’

‘Nothing. It doesn’t matter.’ She tried to make her tone light and Jughead looked at her quizzically - now he’s trying to suss her out.

She’s worried that he’s going to ask her something uncomfortable, but instead he finished off the last of her fries, wiped his hands on the napkin and carelessly tossed it aside.

He leaned forward, conspiratorially. ‘Okay, you’ve earnt one question - but that’s it.’

‘Pardon?’

‘Oh c’mon. You mean you aren’t dying to ask me about the mysterious circumstances under which I’ve joined the blessed Riverdale High? You’ve been staring at me like there’s something on the tip of your tongue and you’re just trying to work up the courage to spit it out.’

‘Oh no.’ Betty cleared her throat, feeling slightly relieved. ‘No, I was just being friendly. I thought you might want a little bit of company on your first day…’

‘Well that’s plainly not true. If you’re going to fib, at least try not to insult my intelligence while doing it. I told you quite clearly earlier I was fine by myself, but still you persist. So tell me, why is that Betty Cooper?’

She flushed and her eyes darted across to where Archie and Veronica sat, giving her away. Jughead followed her gaze and smirked. ‘Ah I see. You have a thing for the redhead.’  

‘No, I don’t. She answered too quickly.

‘Oh dear.’ His mood has lifted considerably since she gave him her food. Betty made note to remember this, it could come in useful some time. ‘He’s probably an idiot.’

‘He’s not. Not at all.’ She knew she was saying too much, but she’s never been able to stop herself from leaping to Archie’s defence.

‘Course he is. Letterman jacket, preened hair – even if it is ginger – you’re not telling me that the girls are after him for his perfect GPA? Besides, stupid always goes for obvious and…well.’ His gaze loitered on Veronica.

‘She’s not that bad.’

‘It almost sounded like you meant that.’

‘I do.’

‘So why are you over here, trying to make conversation with the new kid rather than spending time with your friends?’

He’d got her, and they both knew it. Betty tightened her ponytail and stared down at the table. Jughead chuckled to himself at her obvious embarrassment. She scowled at him.

‘I’m not laughing at you, you know. It’s just all of this’ he gestured around the room. ‘I have been transported into a teen drama. Everyone is a walking cliché. I’ll even bet you’re a cheerleader, or better still, the girl next door – falling in love with the star of the football team who’s too dim to see it. Until one day when the scales drop from his eyes and he realises all he’s ever wanted is what’s been standing right in front of him all of this time. And cue music and end credits. That’s the film script, isn’t it?’

Betty couldn't tell if he was being deliberately cruel. It felt as though he was, but what had she done to deserve it?  

‘Right. Well I need to be…elsewhere. You have your school map still? Great. You should be fine to make your way around by yourself now.’

Betty couldn't get away quickly enough. She felt stupid and exposed, and there this sullen boy just laughed at her for it. She pushed up from the table so quickly that she almost got one of her legs stuck. She hoped he hasn't noticed.

‘I was only…’ Jughead starts, but she’s already gone. ‘joking. Sorta.’ He muttered to himself. ‘Well done Forsythe. Fantastic. Not even here half a day. Idiot.’

This, he reminded himself, is why he was so determined to keep his head down. He’s an outsider and he needs to remember his place. And stop upsetting pretty blondes when he should know better.

Betty charged down the corridor and into the girls bathroom. She checked that no one else is around and locked herself into the first cubicle. She concentrated on fighting the tears and trying to control her breathing. She knew she was being stupid. He doesn’t know her, she doesn’t know him. He made some silly comments and she shouldn’t have taken them personally. She shouldn’t have given so much away about herself either.

Her hands are tightly clenched. She knows what she’ll see when she releases her fingers. She needs a few more moments before she can face looking at them. She concentrates of getting her breathing steady. In. Out. In. Out. Repeat.

It only took a few moments for her to feel calm enough to look at her hands. Each palm had four tiny crescent marks on them. Each nail has a rim of red in it. She grabbed some paper to press against the wounds. She’s disappointed in herself. She’d promised herself that the time before was the last time it’d ever happen.

‘Betty?’

The voice outside the cubicle brought her back with a jolt.

‘Betty, I know you’re in here. Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine Ronnie.’

‘Well you see Betty, I just can’t take that as an answer. I will need to see you to verify that my friend really is fine.’

Hastily flushing the bloodied paper, and evidence, away, Betty unlatched the cubicle door. She wa pulled into a hug.

‘What did that Donnie Darko say? I turned around and saw you running out. I asked him what he’d done but he just rolled his eyes at me and returned to his ratty book. Imagine! Betty?’ her eyes scanned Betty’s ‘Tell me?’

‘It’s nothing, really Ronnie. Just a misunderstanding. I was being silly. All is okay.’

‘Was it Polly?’

‘No, no - nothing like that. How would he even know about Polly? Seriously V, it’s fine.’ She glanced at the clock and added ‘We should be getting to class.’

‘Sure?’

‘I promise. Come on, let’s get going.’

‘Not quite yet, I can’t have my girl going out looking less than her best.’ Veronica reached into her bag and produced her version of a first aid kit.

She rearranged Betty’s ponytail so it was once again pristine, added a touch of blush to her cheek and handed her some lipstick.

‘As the Queen, Coco, would say, “If you’re sad, add more lipstick and attack”, lucky for you I came prepared.’

‘Thanks V’ Betty managed a smile at her and her stomach flipped again. Much as she wanted to hate Veronica for her (unwitting or deliberate?) part in everything, she can’t even bring herself to.

‘I am quite ready to face the world again.’

Veronica slipped her arm into Betty’s ‘Well, if not the world, then perhaps Geography at least.’

Betty managed to pass the rest of the day without having to see Jughead again, as he’s called to a meeting with Mr Weatherbee during last period. She’s relieved. She knew that she’d made a fool of herself.

At the end of the day she said her goodbyes to Archie and Veronica and rushed to the Blue and Gold room. This was her sanctuary. The school paper had a dwindling staff – on a good week Betty makes up 50% of their number, and on a bad week she’s the sole representative. Other students drip in and out of the paper. Right before college applications they came swarming in, only to drop off again as the acceptances or rejections come in. Betty doesn’t mind though. As long as she’s still got the paper, something she can focus on and be in control of, that’s all that matters.

Even if there’s very little news to actually write about.

Riverdale itself is the very definition of a slow news day. Riverdale High is a slow news year. There are no scandals to write about – well, none that Betty will let out into the public domain – so she was content to write opinion pieces, or create faux outrage when the cafeteria changed the recipe for their coleslaw.

She was sat at the computer and wondering what angle to take on the Riverdale Vixen’s new risqué cheerleading routine (it includes momentary bum wiggling), when she noticed a figure loitering at the door.

Jughead.

‘Can I help you?’ she asked, curtly.

‘Betty… I didn’t realise you were on the paper. Mr Weatherbee impressed upon me that extra-curricular was not quite non-compulsory and this was the option which looked least odious. I didn’t realise you were…’

‘You want to write for the paper?’

‘Yes.’

This surprised her. ‘Can you write? 

He nodded. ‘I’m good.’

She pursed her lips.

‘And I’m sorry. For what I said at lunch. I was being stupid and insensitive. I should have shut up when I realised that I was touching a nerve.’

She nodded once and turned away. For a moment she's deep in thought and then she looked up at him, and smiled.. ‘Okay then. I’ve got your first assignment.’

‘Shoot’

‘Since you’re so well versed in them, I think an extended opinion piece on the portrayal of high school in popular film and media would be fitting. Don’t you?’

He gave her a wry grin. ‘You got it, editor. It’ll be on your desk by the end of the week.’

Even Betty cracked a smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors, I ran out of editing time. 
> 
> It's a bit OOC at the moment, but I'll reign them in soon. :)


	3. Fall to Pieces

Fall To Pieces

‘Just two potatoes, Betty. You don’t want to ruin your figure.’

Alice Cooper deftly removed the bowl from Betty’s reach, replacing it with the bowl of vegetables. ‘They’re steamed.’ She gave Betty a smile which she knew was meant to be disarming, but came across as more dangerous.

You do not mess with Alice Cooper. Not if you’re her daughter and certainly not if you want to survive until your next birthday. Betty sighed but complied. You’ve got to know when to pick your battles.

The three of them – Alice, Hal and Betty – were sat at dinner the dinner table together, something they did every night. It’d be the picture-perfect scene of the all American family, if it wasn’t for the empty chair which they’re all trying to ignore.

‘So Betty, tell me about your day.’

‘It was fine dad. Same as usual. You know Riverdale, nothing if not predictable.’

‘And the Blue and Gold?’

‘Going well thanks.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ And he was. Not much gets his approval but Betty’s involvement with the Blue and Gold never fails to.

Her parents love that she’d inherited their shared interested in journalism. They don’t understand that she loves it in spite of them, not necessarily because of them. They’re expecting her to join the local paper with them once she’s finished college, but Betty has somewhat loftier ambitions.

‘That reminds me, Hal, did you see my list of features for Saturday’s edition? Betty – please stop slouching. Shoulders up, back straight.’

‘Sorry mom.’ It’s the expected answer. Betty readjusted her seating position and received nod of approval from her mother as reward.

Her parents talked about the local news and arrangements for a while and Betty zoned out. She sneaked a look at her phone under the table.

_Hey Betts, you coming to Pops tonight? A x_

She hastily replied while her mother was getting particularly animated on the topic of the local Drive In.

_Yes! Will escape as soon as I can. Order me a milkshake. Mumma Cooper’s rations are getting smaller by the day! B x_

His reply came in quickly

_Great, see you soon! A x_

‘Betty? Betty? Hello, can you answer me please?’

‘Sorry Mom, what was it?’

  
‘Texting under the table again - where are your manners Elizabeth Cooper? I was asking if there had been anyone new at school recently. The Millers are fostering and I keep spotting a boy I don’t know. Do you know him?’

‘He’s fostered?’ Well, she hadn’t expected that, though she supposed it made a little more sense of his self-imposed isolation. ‘He’s in some of my classes. I haven’t really had the chance to speak to him yet.’

‘Probably just as well’ her mother continued ‘he looked terribly scruffy. And who know’s where he’s come from! I don’t know how the Millers do it, I’m sure it can’t be very rewarding. Just as you get the kids used to decent society they seem to be returned to their original homes and goodness knows what happens after that.I hear he’s from Southside, so I hope they’ve locked up their valuables.’

‘Mom!’ Betty’s shocked. Well, partly. She’s always known her mother’s a snob, but this is nasty even for Alice Cooper. She changed the subject. ‘Have you spoken to Polly today?’

She’s spoken the forbidden word. Both her parents instantly froze.

‘You know I haven’t Elizabeth. We speak to your sister on Saturdays. That hasn’t changed.’

‘We don’t speak to her. You do.’ Betty pointed out. She’s not been allowed any contact with Polly since she went away - no, was sent away.

‘You know why that is. We can’t have anything distracting her until she’s recovered.’

‘I wouldn’t distract her, Mom. She’s my sister.’

‘Well perhaps it’s better that nothing distracts you.’

And therein lies the solution to any problem, according to Mrs Cooper. Send it away; out of sight, out of mind. Distractions are not welcome here. Anything out of the ordinary isn’t welcome. The Coopers are the perfect family, pillars of the Riverdale neighbourhood, decent, upright citizens of the United States. So when Polly threatened that, off she was sent.

Everyone else thinks Polly has gone to boarding school, across the state, to help her in her final year of high school - so that she’s more prepared for the Ivy League education owed to a Cooper. Only a select few know the truth, that after one too many parties - and one incriminating package found in her bedroom - she’s been sent off to a rehabilitation centre. In other words: Banished from the house of Cooper until she fits back into the perfect mould.

  
Betty idly wondered what would happen at the end of the year. Without that golden ticket of the Ivy League acceptance, what would her parents pretend Polly is up to next? But that’s not her concern.

She missed her sister dearly - they were close as peas in the pod - and she knew that was part of the reason why her mother was so keen to have Polly’s bad influence (or so she regarded it) removed from Betty. And that was the reason Betty wasn't even allowed to text her sister.

But the Cooper sisters are not quite so easily separated as their parents would like to think. With a little help from her red-headed neighbour, and the trusty US postal service, Polly had managed to send notes to Betty here and there. It’s not much, but it’s something. It’s enough to confirm to her that Polly should be at home instead.

You could cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife.

‘May I be excused?’ Betty dared her parents to argue. ‘I’m meeting Archie at Pop’s’

‘Fine. Don’t be too late.’

…

Jughead knew that, all thing considered, he’d got off lightly with the Millers as his foster parents. They fit into the Riverdale mould of course, but they seem to get it. They understand that he’s at a very awkward age to find himself in foster care. Too young in the eyes of the law to look after himself, but far past the point of actually needing to be looked after.

They sat him down on the first night he was there to lay down the ground rules. Home by 10 on school nights, midnight on weekends – provided he let them know where he was going to be. There would always be a meal if he wanted, and if he was going to be elsewhere he just had to let them know. He was welcome to join them at any time, but if he wanted his privacy that was fine too.

In short; they were cool.

Mrs Miller – Julia, as he had to keep reminding himself to call her – had waited for him in the kitchen every day this week as he’d come home from school. He could tell she was resisting the urge to over- mother him which he appreciated. He'd also appreciated that she genuinely did want to hear about his day, and that she always had a cup of coffee and some sort of baked good waiting for him. Evidently it was obvious that the way to his heart was through his stomach.

‘Day four and I’ve not had to frogmarch you to the gates yet. Are you settling in okay? The other kids being nice?’

‘Yes, thanks Mrs M- Julia.’ He almost made a wisecrack, comparing his school in Southside unfavourably, but stopped himself just in time. Julia and Jim are nice but they’re so suburban – they wouldn’t understand that part of the charm of Southside is its slight edginess. It’s what made it exciting – but it’s also what makes strangers to that side of town feel a little nervous. He’d noticed Julia fidgeting uncomfortably before when he’s spoken about his home. He didn't want to mess this one up to, so he’s decided to keep his mouth shut.

‘How’s your article for the Blue and Gold coming on?’

‘Slowly to tell the truth. I promised I’d have a first draft on Betty’s desk by tomorrow but so far I’ve got twenty three words. And seven of them are _Help Me Please I Can’t Write This_. Not my finest work to date.’

‘Perhaps a change of scenery might help you? You might even be able to double your word count. I hear Pop’s is where it’s hip and happening these days.’

‘Please Julia. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far, but if you say hip and happening ever again, I’m not sure I can be held responsible for my actions.’

Jughead was thankful that he’d slipped into such an easy relationship with his foster mother. It’d only been a week, but he felt wanted in a way that he never had at home. His dad hardly noticed if he was there or not – going from one alcoholic haze to the next and his mum… Well JellyBean was her pride and joy. She made no secret of the fact she only wanted a girl. Jughead had always been her ‘trial run’. But thankfully it seemed like she’d learnt from her mistakes and was actually looking after JB. So far as he could tell.

‘We can’t all be writers Jughead. Look, take some money for dinner and go and enjoy yourself. At the very least Pop offers free WiFi and the best milkshakes in town. The sugar in those alone should propel your article a little. And you really don’t want to get on the wrong side of Betty – she takes the Blue and Gold very seriously.’

She grabbed her purse and handed him a couple of notes. ‘Are you sure?’ Jughead was nervous taking money from her. That’s a part of this foster-relationship that hadn’t been defined. He was used to fending for himself and does not want to be seen as a scrounger.

‘Consider it a bribe to get you out of my hair for a couple of hours, if it makes you feel any better. Just don’t be too late. And enjoy yourself.’

‘Thanks’

Jughead suspects she knows a lot more about him and his past than she’ll ever let on. She must have read his file before agreeing to have him. He appreciates her kindness, but makes a mental note to repay her and Jim every cent when his family is back on their feet. If.

He put his laptop in his bag and headed off to Pop’s, mulling over the very important question of which flavour milkshake he should try first.

…

Betty knew she’d interrupted something as soon as she walks in to Pop’s. Veronica and Archie had sprung apart; they’re both looking awkward – and a little guilty.

‘Oh. Er. Veronica. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.’ Betty mumbled through her awkwardness. She could feel her face flushing and clenched her fists in tight little balls. Her palms stung as the nails catch on her earlier wounds.

‘Betty, I – we can explain.’ Archie began.

‘Archie had just asked me to sing with him at the talent content. I was just.. er.. saying that I would’ Veronica took over.

‘Sure.’ Betty gulped. This was the thing she’d been so scared of; the moment she’d been feeling build over the last few weeks. And now she was facing it and all she can do is stare. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Archie’s ruffled hair, Veronica’s smudged lipstick – it’s the exact image she’d hoped never to see.

‘Betty…’ Archie’s voice showed concern. ‘Betty… I didn’t know.’

‘Really?’ she stared up at the ceiling, concentrating so hard on trying to stop the flood that she knew was only moments away. ‘How could you not?’

It’s not fair. She’s done everything she can to be perfect for everyone, particularly Archie. But still, she’s always the one that gets overlooked.  
For the second time that week, Betty had to escape. She turned on her heel, ignoring the cries from Veronica and Archie, and runs out of the diner.

She gets a hundred yards down the road before she collided with the dark haired boy.

‘Woah, watch it. Oh it’s you Betty. Hey.’

Even when she’s upset, she can’t bring herself to be rude. ‘Hi. I actually have to be going.’ Her voice cracked and gave her away. He caught her elbow.

‘Are you okay?’

She nodded.. And then shook her head. Speech was impossible. She was on the verge of melting down and the last person she wanted around to witness her heartbreak was the mocking boy from out of town.

They heard footsteps approaching and Betty leapt for cover. The only thing near is a bush and she dove into it, not quite covering herself. Jughead instinctively stood in front of it so that she’s hidden from view. Archie and Veronica don't acknowledge him as they ran past to look for their friend.

He gave it a few minutes to make sure they’re far enough away before he reached his hand out and to help Betty up.

‘I’m not going to ask.’ He said, not letting go of her hand, even when she’s stood next to him. ‘And I promise I will never tell anyone about, this.’

She nodded. ‘Thank you. I’d better be going home now.’

‘You could do that. Or, you could let me buy you a milkshake. It’s the least I can do after Monday. I, um, actually hear Pop’s milkshakes have magical heart-healing properties.’

She weighed up the options. Home is not appealing right now – nor is listening to her mother crow about how she has never liked that Andrews boy anyway. What has she got to lose?

‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter :)


	4. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Betty catches Archie and Veronica together, someone unlikely is there to cheer her up.

‘One strawberry milkshake, with extra strawberries, cream and sprinkles for the lady.’

Jughead placed the drink down with a flourish. He's pleased with himself.

‘Sprinkles?’

‘What's wrong with sprinkles?’

‘Nothing. It’s cute. Thanks.’

Cute is not a word Jughead has heard often and he’s surprised to find that he doesn’t mind it. He’d spotted the sprinkles when he’d gone up to order and remembered how - for a time - JellyBean would go crazy for them. They might be silly, but he’d hoped they’d raise a little smile from her. He’s not disappointed.

‘You probably think I’m ridiculous.’ She starts

‘Nope. I think you’re a teenager.’

‘Ha. I suppose.’ She took a sip of her drink, turning it over in her mouth as she decides whether or not to say anything else. She looked him in the eye. She doesn’t know if she can trust him or not - her first encounter with him was less than successful after all. But what is trust? She thought she could trust Archie and look where that’s got her…

‘It is ridiculous, I know. But… Have you ever just wanted something so much - imagined it so often - that you felt it was meant to be - eventually? Like the picture of it was so vivid that surely, surely it had to work out?’

He tightened his mouth and half nods. ‘Yeah, I know that.’ Although, in his case, it’s rather a different scenario to her one, he thought, grimly.

‘It’s been so stupid of me. I don’t normally allow myself to get carried away.’

‘But once that seed of hope is planted you just can’t help yourself, right?’ Jughead thought of his father’s repeated promises to get clean, to stay clean - to patch up the family again. His mother’s promises that they wouldn’t be away too long, that he’d still see JB all the time. Lies every word.

It’s not particularly noble of him, but Betty’s problems are a welcome distraction to his.

‘I’ve known Archie since we were four. We’re neighbours. I just always assumed one day he’d realise that...well, you know.’

‘Well nothing says love like the convenience of residing within a few feet of each other.’ He smiled to show her that he’s not being cruel this time. She laughed once in spite of herself.

‘I know, I know. But he’s my best friend and I can’t… I mean I couldn’t… ever imagine myself being as comfortable with anyone else. He’s safe.’

‘Isn’t safe a little, you know, boring?’

‘I’ve never thought of it like that.’

‘Maybe you should. You’re into journalism, right? But the story you’ve been after is the one that’s been told and retold countless times. Don’t you want something more?’

She shifted uncomfortably. There’s something about this boy that puts her on edge - it’s like he sees right through her. She’s always thought she was something of a closed book, but he can read her as easily as if she was a child’s book. It’s not something that’s ever happened to her before and she doesn’t know quite how to react.

‘I mean, sure it’s a nice story and all, but it’s not the only one. Even if TV and film would have you think otherwise.’ he continued.

Betty seizes the opportunity to change the subject. ‘Speaking of which, how’s the article coming on.’

‘I was actually on my way here to finish it when I got waylaid by a damsel in distress.’

‘Huh. Convenient. Does this mean I’m not to expect a first draft on my desk tomorrow?’

‘Hey, a man can’t be Joseph Pulitzer and a knight in shining armour all in one day.’

‘But he can be neither.’ She’s teasing him which he took as a good sign. He’s just about to interject when a waitress interrupted, carrying a huge pile of food. It looks as if someone has ordered the entire menu.

‘Oh, I’ve already eaten.’

‘What makes you think this is for sharing? You’ve had yours’ he pointed to the milkshake that she’s been delicately sipping her way through. ‘This is mine.’ And to make the point he took a massive bite out of a burger and chased it down with a handful of fires.

Betty eyed his slender frame, surely he can’t really be going to eat all of that?

‘Anyway, as I was saying. Have you any idea how many TV shows and films there are about American High Schools? It’s weird. It’s like none of the writers have ever grown up. They’re all obsessed with teenagers.’  

‘Well arguably, they haven’t.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Most writers seem to spend their days getting up late and frequenting coffee houses, doing everything except write what they’re meant to. Substitute Coffee for fast food and doesn’t that  start to sound a little bit familiar?’

‘You have such a low opinion of the career you want to go into?’

‘Subtle difference between writers and journalists. Journalists have office where they’re generally required to put in an appearance once in a while. So go on then, explain a little more about why you won’t have your story ready in time, forcing me to re-run the story of the janitor refusing to clean the boys locker room, again.’

‘Well that sounds like a thriller.’

 ‘Oh it is. It certainly does not throw my editorial credentials into doubt for a moment.’

 It’s weird how easy she’s finding it to talk to him – especially when she considered what it was like only a few days before.

‘I’m sure it doesn’t. Which is why you won’t mind granting me an extension, I’m sure?’

‘How long?’

‘Let me have the weekend. There’s evidently a wealth of material I still need to peruse before I can compose something worthy of the esteemed Blue and Gold.’

‘Monday I can work with.’ Betty decided not to mention that the B&G is more of a sporadic publication, and can easily wait until there’s actually news to report.

‘You’re a doll.’ He winked and Betty rolled her eyes.

He is in a lighter humour than she’s seen him before. There’s still a lot she’d like to know about him, and how he came to Riverdale so she decided to test the water.

‘How are you finding Riverdale so far?’

He took a moment to consider, though he never paused his eating. ‘It’s interesting. I think it’ll make an interesting read in my grand novel one day. It’s not what I’m used to.’

‘And what would that be?’ she was being a little more daring.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know? I’m no fool Betty Cooper. You’ll put me in the paper as an expose.’

‘I wouldn’t do th-‘

‘I know. I’m teasing.’ He guessed her aptitude for spotting teasing is a little off tonight – all things considered. ‘What I’m used to is Southside. The Miller’s house is a very different set up to anything there.’

Betty nods.

‘You don’t look surprised. Do you know them?’

‘Kinda. My parents run the _Riverdale Register_ , so they’d put two and two together. Sometimes they make five though, so I wasn’t sure if their sources are reliable.’

He laughed darkly. ‘Wow, attracting the attention of the local press already. I am quite the local celebrity.’

‘But of course. This is Riverdale, the only town in America where the convenience store changing the location of the milk could make front page news.’

‘I’m sure that’s not quite true. I bet there’s somewhere in Alaska that’d kill to get something so salacious on its front pages.’

‘Well as long as Riverdale is only the second most sedate town, then that’s fine.’ She retorted. ‘The Millers are nice.’ She lefts it open for him, so he could to continue if he wanted, and she’s pleasantly surprised when he does.

‘Yeah, they’re very understanding about my situation.’ He looked up at her. She’s being tactful by not asking questions, but he’s not quite ready to discuss anything too in depth yet. ‘Which is a story for another occasion, perhaps. They’re great really. I was worried they might look down on me for being from Southside – and everything else – but they haven’t been at all. Quite the opposite really. They’ve made it easy for me.’

‘That must be a relief.’

‘One way of putting it.’ He pushed his empty plates away. ‘Phew. That was good. Julia wasn’t wrong when she said they have they have the best burgers in town.’

‘I cannot believe you ate all of that.’

‘What can I say, I have a talent.’

‘Certainly do.’

He smiled at her. Despite himself he enjoyed spending time with Betty and she seemed to have cheered up too. By the time he’d come back with her milkshake she’d already seemed a lot calmer. He’d sort of been expecting to mop up tears all evening, but Betty, he realised, was stronger than that. Or at least she knew how to put on a good face for the world.

Betty looked at her watch and is surprised at how quickly the time has gone. ‘It’s getting late, Jughead. I should probably be getting home.’

‘Oh crap, me too. I can’t break curfew in my first week, that might be pushing it.’

‘Thanks for the milkshake. And for distracting me. I’m sorry about… earlier… you definitely caught me at a bad moment.’

‘Don’t worry about it. We all have them. I’m sorry for Monday, the things I said were… uncalled for.’

‘It’s fine.’

They got up to leave. ‘Do you want me to walk you home? It’s dark out.’

‘No need, I’m not far from here. It’s kinda the opposite direction to the Miller’s.’

‘If you’re sure?’ she nodded again. ‘Okay then, I will see you tomorrow. I’ll be the loner wearing the silly hat.’

‘And I’ll be the chirpy one with the ponytail.’

Jughead grinned. Perhaps Riverdale wouldn't be so bad after all. Perhaps he had been a little bit quick to dismiss the idea of trying to make friends. Who knows how long he could end up being here, it’d be a shame to completely isolate himself.

Betty walked home much more sanguine. She realised that she hasn’t even thought about Archie and Veronica since she bumped into Jughead. She wouldn't have believed that was possible earlier. Something that he said earlier has got her thinking about a new piece for the Blue and Gold. Happy endings in fiction - why is it we crave them so much. Is it because real life is so disappointing?

She passed Archie’s house as quickly as possible. She could see that the lights are still on, and she doesn’t want him to come out to try and talk to her. Or perhaps it’s more that she doesn’t want the disappointment of him not coming out to talk to her. She doesn’t want to dwell on it either way.

She let herself into her house and, avoiding her parents, quietly slipped back into her room. It’s only then that she fished her phone out of her bag and was brave enough to check it.

It is filled with messages from Archie and Veronica. Both begging her to get in contact, to talk to them, to let them know that she’s okay.

Veronica’s apologise again and again.   _I’m so sorry B – I had no idea how you felt. You know I’d never let a boy get between me and my girl. Consider it all a terrible mistake never to be repeated._

_B? Please talk to me._

_I’m so sorry._

Archie’s are a little different. He’s known her too long, known too much about her for too long to plead innocence in the same way that Veronica’s are. _Betty? I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you about it first. I didn’t want you finding out that way. I didn’t want to hurt you._

She scrolled through them all and the knot in her stomach tightens again. She’s dreading having to face them in the morning. They’re her two closest friends, the ones she does everything with. What does she do now?  It’s not like she can avoid them.

She washed her face and got ready for bed - she is more than ready to close the chapter on the day. Her mind, of course, had other ideas and thoughts are racing though her head. Images of Veronica and Archie together, of all that she’d hoped for happening with some other girl, of her, alone…

She reached for her journal , seeking its console, and took it over to the bed. Her phone goes off once more.

_Betty? Where have you been? Can we talk?_

She walked over to her window, where she can see Archie staring from his room across the road. Silently she shook her head at him and closed her window. She can’t do it quite yet.

Instead she starts scribbling ferociously, not stopping until every thought has been expunged onto the paper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that's given this story kudos and commented. I'm overwhelmed and I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
> (PS super glad that you guys seem to like Julia. I wanted Jughead to catch a break for once!)


	5. Supposed to Be

**Supposed To Be**

Betty slept fitfully that night. She was exhausted but her mind had not let her rest, bringing her memories she’d rather not think about. Every kind word, every sweet text, every look that had her hopeful that Archie preferred her, circles around her brain.

When her alarm finally went off, she lay in bed, wondering what to do now. She knew, pragmatically, that she had to get up, get ready and face the day. She can’t avoid Archie and Veronica forever. She can’t pretend that none of this happened. She shouldn’t make a fuss. She needs to get over it, and accept this new reality. Even when it’s one she didn’t want to see. She is Betty Cooper, after all. She has her perfect reputation to keep  up; that means no dramatic scenes, no shouting, no grudges.

She knew all of this, but that doesn’t make it any easier. She reached over to her alarm and wondered what would happen if just once, she wasn’t the serene and forgiving Betty Cooper. What if she didn’t go to school today? What if she didn’t tell Archie that it’d be okay? What if she was angry?

She’s disturbed from her thoughts by Alice Cooper, bursting in to her room and flinging open the curtains.

‘Up up Betty, you’ll be late! I’ve laid out your blue sweater for today, it’s good for your colouring.’ Alice bustled around the room, straightening the furniture and tidying up the surfaces as she passes them,

‘Woah mom. Calm down, what’s got into you?’

‘Oh nothing sweetie. Just making sure you’re up. I didn’t hear you come in last night.’

‘I wasn’t late mom. I was tired, I just came straight up to bed.’

Alice perched herself on the end of Betty’s bed. ‘Mmmhmm. I couldn’t help but notice Archie came home considerably earlier than you did. Something happen?’

‘Everything’s fine mom.’

‘You can tell me. Has Archie done something? Do I need to talk to his father?’

‘Seriously, no. Stop. I just got talking to Veronica and he had to go practice for the talent show. Nothing happened.’

After her mother’s comments about Jughead and the Southsiders, she’s decided it was best to omit him from the narrative.  Goodness knows she doesn’t want another round of questioning before 9am.

‘It’s funny you should say that, I thought I saw Veronica with him. If I was a betting woman, I’d even say that they were looking for you.’

‘You must have been mistaken.’

‘I really don’t think I was Elizabeth. I hope you are not going to start causing me the same heartache as your sister did.’

‘I’m not Polly. My grades are perfect. I never miss school. I do extra-curricular. I’ve never even had a detention.’

‘Well let’s make sure it stays that way.’ She patted the end of the bed. ‘Now get up or you’ll be late.’ She stood up and made to to leave the room. ‘Oh and Betty. Make sure you put something under your eyes today. You look tired.’

…

Jughead had never believed that people actually found time to sit down for breakfast together in the mornings, but the Millers did. The Millers were big on breakfast. Judghead was big on food. It was well worth the extra moments he was denied in sleep.

‘Did you manage to get any more of your article written last night?’ Julia asked.

‘Alas no. I ran into Betty though and she’s granted me an extension.’

‘Betty Cooper?’ asked Jim and Jughead nodded.

‘Sweet kid, Betty. Her parents are a whole other ballgame though.’ Jim poured himself some orange juice. ‘Did you have to grovel?’

‘Not too much actually. She seemed pretty agreeable actually.’

‘Wow, you must have caught her in a good mood. More coffee Jughead?’ Julia reached out to grab the pot.

‘Erm, no thanks. I should actually get going. I wanted to catch Betty before school so…’

‘That didn’t take long.’ Julia and Jim smiled knowingly at each other.

‘At least he’s got good taste.’

‘Seriously?’ Jughead blushed. ‘Geez. It’s paper stuff. Nothing like that.’

‘Sure, sure.’

Jughead rolled his eyes but can’t stop himself from smiling slightly. Even being teased by the Millers is nice. He’s never realised how much of his life he’s lived on edge before. Now it’s like he is finally free to be a teenager – though that thought is twinged with guilt, considering the circumstances that has led him here.

Perhaps he’s being prematurely optimistic – which is most unlike him. Maybe the perkiness of Riverdale is rubbing off on him. He needs to keep that in check because as fast as it has arrived, it could all be ripped away from him.

He must be the only kid that’s ever hoped not to be reunited with his father. The last few years have been so exhausting that he’s enjoying the stability the Millers have offered him. And after only a week, he finds he’d be disappointed to have to leave.

‘Don’t get your hopes up Forsythe.’ He muttered, stuffing his laptop in his bag and heading out of the door.

‘See you later.’

‘Goodbye Jughead, have a nice day.’

He smiled again. He can’t remember the last time either one of his parents said that to him as he left the house.

‘Don’t get attached.’ But he knew it was already too late.

…

Betty deliberately avoided Archie on the way to school. She spotted him leaving his house and loitering outside awkwardly - watching out for her -  so she snuck out round the back instead. She does not want to have a conversation somewhere that her mother can witness, though doubtless Mama Cooper is twitching at the curtains already wondering why she’s not walking with her childhood friend.

And doubtless she’s thrilled.

Betty took a different route to school, avoiding all places that her path may cross with either Veronica or Archie. It rook her longer than usual to get to Riverdale High. She’s not late, but she’s calculated that Archie will already be inside practising for the show and Veronica will, most likely, be with him.

The knot in her stomach tightened. She knows every inch of Riverdale High. She knows the name of all the kids in her class. She knows the teachers, her timetables, the way things work. But today it is an unfriendly, inhospitable building, full of strangers. She realises that she doesn’t know how to be Betty Cooper at school without Archie Andrews by her side, and she’s not sure what she’s more upset about. Is it that her dream of Archie is gone, or that she’s got to learn how to be a new version of herself?

Is that ridiculous? After all, she doesn’t do everything with Archie, she has her own interests – he wouldn’t be seen dead in the Blue and Gold rooms, and she’d rather do pretty much anything rather than sing in front of an audience. It’s just that it’s always been Archie and Betty, from the first day of kindergarten until last night. And now she’s got to forge a new path. At school at least.

She stared at the school a little bit longer before she resolves to go in and face the music. Her mind, at least, resolves. Her feet… not so much.

‘Hey Editor Cooper. You gonna stand there all day gawping?’ Jughead has appeared of nowhere and is stood by her side.

Actually, he’s been watching the school entrance for a while now, hoping to catch her.

‘Oh hi Jughead. I was just, erm, thinking about err..’ she fumbled over her words, caught off guard.

He nudged her with his elbow. ‘I thought you might want someone to walk in with, y’know. Just in case.’

‘Thanks. That’s lovely.’ She meant it. She’s touched by his kindness, and grateful that she won’t have to face the long corridors by herself.

‘Well, after you.’ He gestured to her to walk in. ‘I’d claim that it’s all down to my altruism, but actually I got lost three times on the way to class yesterday so I could really do with the tour guide.’

‘Happy to help.’ She knew he was just making an excuse to make it easy for her to accept, and she’s pleasantly surprised by his thoughtfulness. She headed in with her head held high, ponytail swinging as she walked down the corridor, her confidence renewed.

They got to homeroom a few minutes before the bell went. Archie and Veronica were already there.

‘Betty!’ they cry in unison.

‘You’re here! When I didn’t see you this morning I thought maybe you weren’t coming in today. Or something had happened to you last night…’

‘Oh, no, no. Jughead and I just had some stuff to do for the Blue and Gold this morning.’

‘It’s true. I am her newest recruit.’

‘You guys haven’t met yet.’ Betty continued, speaking quickly so they won’t see through her. ‘Archie and Veronica, meet Jughead. He’s just moved.’

Veronica and Archie look at each other. This is not what they had expected. They don't know how to react. Veronica brazened through.

‘Veronica Lodge. Pleasure to meet you. I trust our Betty is cracking the whip. The standards of the Blue and Gold are very high.’

‘Of course she is. I am thoroughly whipped.’ Jughead stopped, realising what he’s said. ‘I mean. I am under no allusions that my newcomer status is any excuse for sloppy writing.’

‘That’s my girl.’ Veronica beamed at him, and Archie nodded.

‘Betty. Can we talk?’ he asked.

‘Later Archie. Later.’ She twisted her mouth. Now she's promised the thing she dreads the most. ‘Maybe at lunch? Ronnie can always entertain Jughead.’

‘I’d be pleased to.’ Veronica scanned Betty’s face, trying to work out what’s going on this morning. ‘I could do with a trip to the bathroom while I get the chance. Betty, come with?’

‘Sure.’

When they got to the bathroom Veronica ushered her into a cubicle.

‘Ronnie, I mean, I’m flattered but I don’t feel that for you.’ Betty joked, concentrating very hard on appearing light hearted.

‘Betty.’ Veronica fixed her with a hard stare. ‘I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you and Archie were endgame. I figured that because you two had been friends forever that .. well’

‘If it was going to happen, it’d have happened by now? You’re probably right.’ She twisted her mouth again.

‘You know I wouldn’t have done anything if I’d known.’

‘Really V? You really had no idea?’ Betty knew that she should just accept the apology – the old Betty certainly would have done, but she’s feeling a bit more reckless today.

‘Okay maybe I did notice the odd look here and there. And I should have asked. And I can get a bit carried away with boys but you’re so much more important. I’ve never really had girl friends before I moved here and I do not want a red-haired jock to catapult me back to my old ways. I really am sorry.’

‘It’s okay Ronnie. You can’t help how you feel any more than I can.’

‘I mean I am obviously not going to pursue it. I promise.’

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep Ronnie.’ Betty didn't say it unkindly. She understood. If it’d been the other way round, would she have been able to stop herself, or would she have gone for it and not even considered what Veronica might be feeling?

Veronica enveloped her in a tight hug. ‘You’re the best B. Thanks for being so understanding. I’m going to stay away though. No boy is worth jeopardising us. You know what? We should totally go and get mani-pedis after school. Are you in?’

‘Sure Ronnie. Sounds great.’

Ronnie unlocked the cubicle just as the bell went. The two girls stepped out of it and into Cheryl, who is stood there, arms crossed, smirking.

‘Hello bitches. Has the love triangle finally come to a head? Oh this will be entertaining to watch implode. Ciao.’

She stalked off. Veronica turned to Betty. ‘Ignore her. She thinks she can outwit us? She’s another thought coming.’

Betty smiled and the two girls linked arms as they headed to class. One down, one to go, she thought. And although she’s dreading her conversation with Archie later, it seems that the storm has passed much more quickly than she’d anticipated.

Jughead smiled ruefully when the girls walked back into the room. He’s glad that Betty isn’t being isolated by her so-called friends, but he hoped she’s not too quick to forgive and ends up hurt again. And once everything between them has been rectified, will she want to hang out with him again?

There’s something which makes him feel protective of her. Her wide-eyed innocence only tells half her story. He wants to find out the rest, and he hopes that he’s given the chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sort of) on a roll this weekend. This chapter was hard and I'm not sure about it but... hey.


	6. Sigh No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finally confronts Archie about his relationship with Veronica.

**Sigh No More**

 

It’d been Archie that suggested they meet in the Blue and Gold rooms. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy for Betty - or him - and it was important that she was in a setting that was familiar and comforting to her.

Her home ground, as it were - and practically alien territory for him. 

He arrived before her, and was surprised to find that his hands were clammy and his pulse quickened. He was nervous - something he had never been around Betty before - and at a loss for words. 

How do you tell your best friend - the person who is most important to you in the whole world - that you love them, just not in the right way?

Archie has known that this day was coming, but he’d hoped that they would have gone off to college before it happened. He’d known how Betty felt for a long time - longer than he cared to think about - and he knew that he’d been guilty of using it to his advantage before now. Not often, and not in big ways - just little things here and there. Homework notes, study guides, being able to cajole her into seeing films she’d never have chosen herself - or watching him play football - or sing. It hadn’t been fair of him, he knew that, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t care about her. He cared so much that he couldn’t imagine her not being with him at every part of his life. But just as support act - not leading lady.

He hated himself for thinking that of her. Betty is special, he knows that. She’s good, and kind, and wonderful and she is too good for him. Certainly too good to be cast in support act role - she deserves nothing less than to be a leading lady, with a co-star who adores her, and who treats her how she should be treated. He’s never been able to do that. Is this how a life time of friendship ends? Not with a bang - or even a whimper - but with a stolen kiss in the booth of a fast food joint?

He has often wondered why he doesn’t feel what he’s supposed to feel for Betty. Sometimes, he thinks he’s felt a flicker of it, at times where he can tell she’s made a special effort: the formal or some of their movie trips, for example. But again, she needs someone who always has that flame for her, rather than this half hearted feeling which only comes out once in a while. When he imagined kissing her once it was awkward and strange. He tried to make himself want it, but he couldn’t.  And it’s made him feel terrible since - knowing that that’s all she seems to want from him. He wished he could return her feelings, but he couldn’t, and he knows that he has not been fair to her. 

College had seemed like the answer to everything. At college they may have drifted apart - only slightly, but enough to make being with someone else acceptable, easier for her. At college she might have fallen out of love with him of her own accord. She might have been the one to decide that they weren’t to be. She might have been the one phoning him one night to awkwardly explain that she’d met someone, and she’d love Archie to meet him. He could practically hear her saying it ‘Don’t worry Arch - it’s just some guy - you’ll always be my best friend.’ 

It might have been the coward’s way out, but she was so precious to him, he’d never been able to bear the thought of hurting her. She was strong, but not as strong as she pretended to be. He was one of the few people to know that. College was just around the corner, it was the promise of new beginnings for both of them. 

But then Veronica had come bursting in - a thunderbolt of excitement and energy - and she had re-awakened so many feelings he’d been keeping in check, in respect to Betty. He’d tried to fight it for a while, but it had always been inevitable. He wasn’t as strong as Betty. He couldn’t resist. He hadn’t wanted to resist. 

This hadn’t gone as he’d expected it to. He had always intended to talk to Betty first. To explain himself. To let her down gently. She wasn’t supposed to find out like she had. And he had no excuse. He’d been sneaking kisses with Veronica for weeks. Promising her they would go public soon but then doing nothing about it. In retaliation she’d been getting flirtier and flirter, making it obvious to everyone around that he was hers - and he’d done nothing to stop it (heck, he’d enjoyed it). He’d started to assume that Betty had realised something had gone on, and so he’d tried to signal to her that she was still important to him. But, instead of resolving things, it’d just confused everyone. Himself included.

Betty walked in and closed the door behind her. Her mouth was set hard. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ 

They were both silent for a while. Neither of them could remember a time when conversation had been anything other than easy, but now. Betty stared down at her sneakers, not quite able to look him in the eye after the way she revealed himself to him the night before. Archie looked straight at her, fighting the urge to be a coward for a little bit longer. 

‘So’ he began.

‘So.’ she repeated. ‘You and Veronica…’

She’s helping him, he realised. Even when he doesn’t deserve her to, she’s still nudging him in the right direction. 

‘Me and Veronica, yes. I never wanted you to find out like this. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted you to understand. But I was so scared of hurting you that I kept putting it off, until, well, you saw what you saw last night.’

‘How long has it been going on?’

‘A few weeks’.

Her eyes widened. This was not the answer she’d expected. That was not what Veronica had made it sound like. That meant it wasn’t a one off. The final piece of her heart that was still wrapped up with Archie shattered.

She so desperately didn’t want to cry again, but the tears fell down her face at those words.

‘You didn’t tell me anything.’ 

He shook his head, and felt ashamed. ‘I didn’t know how. It was only because I didn’t want to upset you.’

‘So instead you chose to lie to me?’

‘I didn’t lie - not really. I just…’ he stumbled again because he knew she was right and he didn’t have the words to excuse himself, because there simply wasn’t an excuse.

‘So, you and Veronica have just been laughing at me now for weeks?’

‘We’d never laugh at you. It wasn’t like that at all.’ 

She tightened her mouth, and it looked like she was carefully considering her next words. She was. 

‘And you knew how I felt about you?’

Archie blushed slightly and gave a gentle nod. ‘Not everything, but there were moments when I did suspect something. I wish, more than anything, that I could have returned your feelings but… I’m not good enough for you Betty. And I can’t give you the answer that you’re looking for.’ 

‘You can’t change your feelings any more than I can. I know that.’ She tried to sound brave, even though she didn’t feel it. ‘But, you are in control of your behaviour. You’re my two best friends and you’ve both kept this from me. What did you think I was going to do Arch? Claw her eyes out? You know me better than that.’

‘I know. I’m so sorry.’ Tears fall down her face. It broke his heart to see it. 

‘Veronica made it seem like it was a one off thing, but I’m guessing that was a stretch of the truth.’

‘I really don’t think Ronnie had any idea how you felt.’ Betty raised her eyebrows. ‘You know what she’s like. She doesn’t take a subtle hint, does she? She didn’t understand why we couldn’t just be a couple in public. She was pretty shocked yesterday, and angry at me. Rightfully so.’ 

Betty didn’t know to process this. So, instead, she stared at her feet, and wished that the ground would swallow her up. Archie fidgeted, awkwardly, not knowing what to do next either. After a few moments of silence, he took a step towards her and tried to hug her. She flinched away from him.

‘No Archie. Not now.’ 

He backed away. ‘Okay.’

‘I think I need to be by myself for a bit. I just need some time. I don’t think I can face you and Ronnie straight away.’

‘This doesn’t have to change anything Betty. You’ll always be my best friend.’

‘But it changes everything. At least for now. I’m not saying I’ll always feel this way, but honestly, Archie, right now, I don’t think I’ve got the energy to put on a brave face and be your friend. I need a bit of space from everything.’

‘Okay. I understand. I mean, I’m sad about it, but I get it. Please don’t stay away too long. I do love you Betty - as my best friend - and I just want you to be happy. So if staying away and not rubbing things in your face is what I need to do, then I’ll do it. Do you want me to go?’ She nodded. ‘Can I get someone, so you’re not alone?’ she shook her head. 

Archie touched her gently on the arm as he walked out of the room, He shut the door behind him, and as soon as Betty heard the latch go, she let the tears overcome her. Huge, wracking sobs shook her tiny body, and she lets go of her stupid, childish dream. 

….

If Jughead had to choose his perfect lunch date, Veronica would not be it. There wasn’t anything wrong with her, exactly, but the girl could find sixty words to describe a pair of shoes when really, one would do. Still, at least she talked - which was more than he could say for himself. He was preoccupied, wondering what was going on in that classroom. He only hoped that Archie was being kind. 

‘Do you ever take that hat off? I hate to break it to you, but hobo chic is so 2015 and hello? 2017 is calling.’

‘Not often.’

She leant forward, in a faux conspiratorial way. ‘What’s the dirty secret? A bad dye job? Bald patch, or just more of the black luscious locks?’ She wriggled her eyebrows. ‘Your secret is safe with me. After all, I’m the only one who knows Cheryl isn’t a natural red-head, and she makes her brother dye his hair too, so they’re more identical -and I have not told anyone.’ 

‘Well, technically you just did.’ He leant forward. ‘I just like the hat.’ 

She sighed. ‘Spoilsport. So what do you think of my girl Betty?’

‘She’s nice.’

‘Well obviously she’s nice. Do you like her?’

‘As a person, based on the five days I have known her, I haven’t been made aware of any major character flaws.’ He deftly dodged her question.

‘You know what I mean. Do you like her, like her?’

Fortunately, Jughead was saved by the arrival of Archie - but no Betty. Archie looked forlorn, and Veronica instantly stretched over the table to cup his hands in hers as he sat down. 

‘She’s upset but we knew she would be.’ he muttered. ‘Ronnie, you were right. We should have told her right away.’

‘Oh Archiekins, when will you learn? I am always right.’ 

Veronica’s attention is entirely consumed by Archie, and Archie barely even noticed Jughead was there in the first place. Jughead took the opportunity to sneak away. 

Drama at Southside High had been a little different, and he’d always been able to stay out of it. It was a little more violent, less tears, more shouting, more dangerous, less emotional. And now, he found himself thrust into the middle of some full scale disaster zone of an entirely unknown variety. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he just knew that Betty shouldn’t be alone. And since she didn’t seem to have any other friends except the two that had just stabbed her in the back, he figured he may as well be the one that went to her. 

At first he couldn’t see Betty in the newspaper room, but there was an unmistakeable sound of hitching breath, sobs and sniffs, so he was sure he was in there. He eventually found her in the corner of the room, behind the large printer. She was sat on the floor, hugging her knees, her face hidden. 

Instinctively, he sat down next to her. ‘Hey, hey, it’s okay.’ he said as he gingerly wraps his arm around her, not sure how she’ll react.

Her head snaps up. ‘Jughead? Oh, I’m sorry.’ She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shifted her position so she’s slightly closer to him. He took this as a sign that the arm thing was okay, and squeezes her shoulder slightly. 

‘Nothing to apologise for. You’ve had a stressful day. You are only human after all.’

‘Didn’t you hear? I’m Betty Cooper. I’m not allowed human flaws.’ She laughed ironically.

‘Rough conversation then?’ he asked, not letting her deflect. He doesn’t want her to have to pretend with him, he wants her to talk to him. He wants to let her know that he is here for her.

He tells himself it’s because she reminds him of how he used to protect Jellybean from all the arguments and the screaming coming from their parents room, and how much he misses his little sister. But he knows this is different. He cannot pretend the feelings that he can feel twitching are entirely - or at all - fraternal in nature.

‘Yeah.’ she’s grateful that he’s there. But she’s exhausted and didn’t want to talk any more. Instead, she leant her head on his shoulder, savouring the peace and the comfort offered by the dark-haired boy.

They sat there, undisturbed, until the bell signalled that they absolutely had to move. ‘Are you going to be okay?’

‘I think so. A little heartbreak is good for the soul, right?’ she grimaced. ‘Thank you Jughead, for just sitting here, keeping me company. Even if you do think I’m ridiculous. I needed a friend.’ 

‘You’re not ridiculous, Betty. Don’t be so hard on yourself.’ he replied, softly, before changing tone. ‘Come on Miss Cooper, I believe I surely need an escort to help me find my next class.’ 

She laughs. ‘Of course. How can I ever repay my shining knight for today’s chivalrous behaviour. You’re making quite a habit of it. Twice in two days.’

‘It’s just in my nature. I can’t help being perfect.’ he smirked and an idea came to him. ‘I can actually think of something you could do….’

‘Shoot.’

‘Well, I still have a lot of things to watch for my article, and it’d be nice to have some company. Movie marathon, Saturday?’ He kept his tone light but he found himself nervous as he waited for her response.

‘Sure. Sounds great.’

‘Great, I’ll just check that the Millers are cool, and then let you know.’

‘If it’s a problem you can always come over to mine.’ She smiled. A genuine smile. 

‘It’s a date. I mean, not a date. A meeting of friends. With films. And snacks. Nothing date like about it.’ 

‘I look forward to it.’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... Hope you don't mind Betty starting to bounce back so quickly!! And hopefully you're hating Archie a little less...
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented! I haven't had time to reply to you all individually yet - but I've read every single one and it means so much that you take the time out to write something to me. 
> 
> (Again, ran out of time for proper editing, but wanted to get it uploaded tonight. I'll go through with a fine tooth comb later).


	7. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have a lot of movies to watch, all in the name of research of course.

The Millers had been only too delighted when Jughead had come shuffling in and asked, a little timidly, if they minded him inviting someone round to the house.

 

‘Of course not, Jughead. This is your home, for however long you stay with us. You’re welcome to have guests.’ Julia beamed at him. She is delighted that he’s already made some friends. She’d been a little worried; well aware of how snobbish the people of Riverdale can be, and how quickly their prejudices could spread to their children. ‘Who?’

 

‘Erm. Betty.’

 

‘Cooper? We seem to be hearing that name a lot.’ Jim grinned at Jughead’s obvious discomfort. ‘Anything we should be worrying about?’

 

‘Jim!’ Julia punched him playfully in the arm. ‘It’s not nice to tease. Leave the poor boy alone. When’s she coming round?’  

 

‘Late morning. We’ve got some stuff for the’

 

‘Blue and Gold?’ Jim and Julia chorused, and laughed.

 

‘Well, that’s not what we called it in our day, you’ve gotta hand it to the kid.’ Jim winked at him, before returning to his laptop, having had his fun.

 

‘Will you be wanting lunch or anything?’

 

‘Errr’ Jughead hadn’t thought about that. He’d been so used to fending for himself, that the idea of someone else caring for him had caught him off guard. He didn’t want to put her out, or hurt her feelings, so he wasn’t sure what the correct answer to this question was. It was at these times when he felt most vulnerable. Julia didn’t mean to do it, but her kindness completely disarmed him. And though he tried to hide it, he thought it must be obvious to her how he didn’t know how to react to any of this newness.

 

‘I didn’t actually ask Betty that.’ he admitted.

 

‘How about I rustle up some sandwiches for you and leave them out? And if you don’t want them I’m sure Jim will find it in himself to ensure they’re not wasted.’

 

At that Jim looked up from his laptop again, and patted his stomach. ‘No chance of wastage here.’

 

‘Thanks. That sounds great. Thanks.’ He winced, knowing he was repeating himself, but not knowing any other way to show her how grateful he was.  ‘Anyway. Homework.’ he gestured his head to indicate that he was going to go to his bedroom. ‘Do you mind if I do some laundry too?’

 

Julia smiled again.’I’ve got some to do. Leave it outside your room and I’ll scoop it up with mine.’

 

That’s another game they are playing - the game of laundry. Jughead doesn’t want Julia to think that he’s taking advantage, or that he can’t do it. He also doesn’t want to just use their washing machine without checking with them first. Julia and Jim are aware of this. But Julia’s urge to mother him is strong - so while she never offers to outrightly do his laundry for him, so far there has always been a reason why she can include it in whatever she’s doing. It’s not that she wants to spoil him completely - she just wants to make it easy for him, for as long as he’s there with them. His case notes - though mild compared to many that she’s read before - made her tear up, because he’d just never seemed wanted _anywhere_.

 

Jughead nods. ‘I can do it myself if it’s easier?’

 

‘I know you can. But indulge me.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

Jughead went up to his room and sat on his bed. The homework he’s got will not take him long, so he used the time to eye up the layout of him room. It’s much bigger than the room he slept in at his father’s trailer. Much cleaner and brighter too. He’s kept it fastidiously tidy so far, not wanting to give Julia or Jim a reason to want to get him out of the house. He treats everything of theirs so carefully because he’s terrified that a scuff mark here or there might send the message to the Millers that he doesn’t care about them. And he does. He really does. His new reality seems too good to last. To him it seems as fragile as glass. It could break or be gone at any moment - that’s what he expects. That’s what he’s always known.

 

The Millers had told him he could decorate his room anyway that he wanted. They told him they didn’t mind if he wanted to put posters up, or wanted to rearrange the furniture. Once they knew for sure what was happening with his dad, they’d even said they’d take him to choose new paint and furnishings for him. It was the first time he’d ever had his own space. He was looking at it critically, wondering what Betty would think when she saw it - though why that was so important to him, he wasn’t quite sure. (Okay, he was starting to be sure. But it was irrelevant at the moment). He’d never have dreamed of asking anyone back to his Dad’s place - but that was Riverdale for you. It’d changed him already. In a week.

 

He wanted to make sure it was inviting, but didn’t give too much about him away. He rootled through one of the boxes he’d shoved under the bed without unpacking the weekend before. There wasn’t much in there - a couple of photos from a happier time. His old teddy. A picture JellyBean had drawn (she was currently going through a phase of wanting to be a famous cartoonist - and she wasn’t half bad). A couple of film magazines. His American Werewolf poster. Some CDs. A collection of books.

 

It doesn't take him long to add the books, cds and magazines to his shelves. He props up the framed photos on his desk and sticks a couple of others - including the cartoon - on the wall. He can't quite bring himself to shove his teddy (Forsythe Pendleton the IV) back in the box, so he discreetly tucks him behind some of the books on the shelf.

 

It’s not much, but the room finally looks a bit more his. And ready for Betty.

 

He texted her to let her know that the Millers were cool and she’s more than welcome. Only a couple of minutes passed before he got a reply.

 

‘Great! Looking forward to it! See you tomorrow :) xx’

 

His stomach flipped when he read it. He wouldn’t have liked to admit to anyone that a simple text message was giving him butterflies, but he couldn't deny how excited he was for the next morning.

 

To take his mind off it, and to ensure he couldn't be further grilled by the Millers for his sudden interest in interior design, he called JellyBean.  

 

\----

 

Betty smoothed her hair into her customary tight ponytail and pulled the elastic around it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She’d do.

 

She picked up her bag and went down the stairs. Her parents were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Alice gestured to her to sit down.

 

‘Sorry mom. I’ve got to be going. I’m already late.’

 

‘Late? Late for what? Not meeting that Andrews boy again?’ She raised one eyebrow.

 

Darn. Betty had hoped that her mom wouldn’t ask who she was meeting. She’d hoped to imply that she was with Archie, but not outrightly lie about it. She should have known that was a forlorn hope - nothing got past her mother.

 

After seeing Veronica sneak up to Archie’s house last night, and with no sign of her having left yet (Fred must be away), she knew she didn’t have much chance of getting away with that particular fib. Nothing down their street avoided her mother’s attention.

 

‘No. I’ve got a project for the Blue and Gold, so I need to start work on that.’

 

‘It’s not like you to not be spending the day with Archie. Have you fallen out? I haven’t seen him walk with you for a couple of days. I can’t say I’d be disappointed if you had, of course.’

 

If only she’d stopped before the last sentence, Betty might have thought that her mother was showing touching concern for her - currently tenuous - friendship. But no, Alice Cooper was a snob. And Archie had never been good enough to be Betty’s friend in her book. If Archie had loved her back, it’d have been Alice’s worst nightmare. Which made it all the more regretful that he didn’t.

 

‘No mom. We’re fine. He’s just busy with music and I’ve got the Blue and Gold.’

 

‘That’s my girl’ Hal smiled encouragingly.

 

‘So, I take it you’re working on this with someone?’ Alice continued. Her eyes were looking through Betty.

 

‘Geez mom! Is this how you get all your stories for the Register? The new boy, Jughead, has joined up. I’m just helping him with his first article.’

 

‘Jughead?’ Alice repeated, her voice dripping with disdain.

 

‘’It’s a nickname.’

 

‘So, how has Jughead come to Riverdale? Have you found out yet?’

 

‘No. Why would I ask?’

 

‘Oh Elizabeth. Call yourself a journalist. It’s the very least you should have asked before agreeing to give up your Saturday for a charitable cause. He could be anyone - he could be a serpent. Have you considered that?’

 

‘Anyway, I need to go. I’ll be late.’ Betty hardened her face. Her hands tightened into fists behind her back. Why did everything have to come down to snobbery with her mother?

 

‘Fine sweetie. Just be careful. He’s from Southside after all.’ Her mother smiled, congratulating herself on planting a seed of doubt in her daughter’s head.

 

But, of course, Betty was not so easily swayed as that.

 

It wasn’t a long walk to the Millers house, and the day was a beautiful one. Crisp and bright. The start of spring and new beginnings. Betty had expected to feel worse when she woke up that morning - she’d not expected her heartache to start to subside so quickly. Of course, if she actively thought about Archie and Veronica… and Archie’s rejection of her… that still hurt. But watching Veronica saunter down the road last night, knowing where she was headed, it hadn’t hurt her any more.

 

It gave her hope. She would get over it. And until she did, she’d keep busy.

 

She approached the Millers’ door and knocked, slightly more confidently than she felt. Julia beat Jughead to the door, much to his disdain, and opened it with a welcoming smile.

 

‘Betty, hello! How lovely to see you. Do come in’

 

‘Mrs Miller, hi. I hope you and Mr Miller are well?’

 

‘Julia, please Betty. No need to stand on ceremony. I’ve known you long enough. May I take your coat? Jim and I are very well thank you. I trust your parents are too?’

 

‘They’re in perfect health. Thank you Julia.’

 

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ She turned to face the stairs and called up it. ‘Jugs! Your guest is here.’ before returning to Betty. ‘Now can I get you anything before you and Jughead disappear? Coffee, soda, a snack?’

 

‘A soda would be lovely, thank you so much.’

 

Julia bustled to get one for her, and Jughead appeared. He grinned.

 

‘Not interrogating her are you?’ he asked Julia and winked at Betty. ‘Hiya you.’

 

‘I thought I’d leave the investigative journalism to you two sleuths.’

 

‘Well that is a lot of pressure to pile upon a couple of teenagers, but we may just cope.’

 

‘I am so glad.’ Julia smiled. ‘Do you want anything to help you on your way?’

 

‘We should be fine. We’d best get cracking Bets. Your journalist integrity is at stake after all.’

 

‘My journalist integrity has never been in doubt.’ Betty grinned.

 

‘You two go off and enjoy yourself then. Oh, and Jug? Door open please.’

 

Jughead felt himself blushing from head to toe. He led Betty up to his room, and ensured that he left his door open just a couple of inches to placate Julia - if not entirely obey as she meant it.

 

Betty’s eyes glanced over the room, soaking it all in. She noticed how tidy it was and how little there was that couldn’t be shoved back into a bag at short notice. And that made her feel sad for him.

 

She spotted the photos on his desk, and before she can wonder if it’s strictly polite to cross the room and look at them properly, she’s done it.

 

‘This is a cute one!’ she commented, pointing to one of Jughead and Jellybean. It was taken a couple of years ago, and she’s sat on his lap and he just looks so proud of her. ‘Is that your….?’ she trailed off, allowing him to fill in the blanks.

 

‘My little sister. Jellybean.’ Normally he’d have stopped there but something about Betty’s expression makes him press on, even if he’d rather not admit the reality. ‘She lives with my mom. In Toledo.’

 

‘Oh, that’s tough. I’m sorry. You must miss her’

 

‘Mmm’ Which is Jughead for ‘end of subject’ and Betty recognised it as being so. She wondered why he didn’t live with his Mom, but knew it would be insensitive to ask. So, with a bright tone she changed the subject.

 

‘So, what films have we got in store today?’

 

‘I thought _Carrie_ and _The Breakfast Club.’_

 

‘Well, it’s just as well I came prepared then. Jughead Jones, prepare to have your mind opened.’

 

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pile of DVDs.

 

‘Okay, Mary Poppins…. Hang on a minute. Is that the entire Hillary Duff back catalogue? Woah, woah, woah. This is not what I signed up for.’

 

Betty grinned wickedly. ‘Oh, that’s just for starters.’

 

‘Let me guess. Every film in there includes teen romance?’

 

‘But of course. High School is but a vessel of teenage hormones, flirtation and heartbreak, after all. Shall we start with _A Cinderella Story_?’

 

‘Death, where is thy sting?’ Jughead groaned, but good naturedly.

 

They sat side by side on his bed.

 

Betty made him watch all of the first film, just to get him used to the genre, but after that allowed him to skip through any scenes he found particularly excruciating. This meant that they galloped through the films she’d brought with her at a lightening pace. The only one that didn’t get quite so much of a disdainful commentary as the rest of them was _10 Things I Hate About You._ Betty suspected this was down to the tenuous Shakespearian link. Jughead, she had quickly worked out, was quite a literature and movie snob. Something else that might be useful to remember for future reference.

 

 

‘Okay, I honestly can’t take it any more. Please can we take a break?’ he implored her.

 

‘Enjoying yourself then?’ she smiled again, digging her elbow into him gently as she teased him.

 

Actually, he was. But it would do his reputation no good to admit this.

 

‘The thing is, with all of these films, the love story is just so tenuous. I mean. What has the boy ever done to deserve the girl? She spends the whole film mooning over him, doing things for him, trying to get him to notice her. But he’s so stupid, or too much of a bad boy to notice. Until right at the end, where, predictably, the scales fall from his eyes, and the girl that he’s just spent months ignoring is all too pleased to welcome him with open arms. They deserve so much better! Just because a guy is on the football team doesn’t make him perfect boyfriend material.’

 

‘Don’t hold back Juggie, tell me what you really think.’ Juggie slipped out before she could stop herself. He didn’t seem to mind though. Infact, she’d almost say she saw him smile when he heard it.

 

‘Can I ask you something personal?’

 

‘I guess.’

 

‘What was it about Archie? Was it really him, or was it the idea of him that you liked?’ He deliberately used the past tense.

 

She furrowed her brow, in thought for a moment. ‘I suppose a mixture of both. He’s not as bad as you think he is. Though I suppose our relationship has always been a bit too much give from me and too much take from him. The idea of the boy next door was attractive, of course. But he’s been there for me when I’ve needed him. He’s helped me out, and he does care for me. I guess I just got my wires crossed.’

 

He was pleasantly surprised by her honesty, and nodded. ‘I suppose I see things a little too black and white. The popular kids at my old school were not the sort to think of anything other than themselves. Well, actually to think. Period.’ He paused. ‘It’s much nicer here.’

 

‘I’m glad you like it in Riverdale. We do try. And Mr and Mrs Miller are lovely’

 

‘Yeah. I’ve been really lucky there. I guess you’re wondering how I came to be here?’

 

‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

 

‘No, I do. I trust you Betty. You seem like a good person.’ she flushed and he continued. ‘I was living with my dad, in Southside. We moved there after mom took off with JellyBean, it was tiny and grotty - but it was something - you know? But then my dad got into some trouble. The sort of trouble that the Serpents are known for. And he got arrested. And it kinda looks like he might be away for a long time.’

 

‘Oh, I am so sorry.’ And she is. Instinctively she placed her hand on his leg.

 

‘Thanks. But it’s okay. I didn’t want to move across the country, so I chose foster parents instead.’ He can’t quite bring himself to admit the truth that his mother hadn’t wanted him. ‘I think it’ll be okay though.’

 

She smiled encouragingly at him. ‘Yes, it will. But it must be so difficult for you. I’m just so sorry Jugs.’

 

He patted her hand which is still on his leg. He doesn’t want her to move it. It’s a comfort, and one he’d never banked on needing - or wanting.

 

‘Now you’ve heard my pitiful story, please can we watch something more highbrow?’

 

‘Oh, was this all a bit of emotional blackmail then Mr Jones?’

 

‘I’ve got to use every tactic I have available to me.’

 

She gets up and selects _The Breakfast Club_. She put it in the laptop and sets it up before returning to his bed. When she sat down she shifted her position slightly. Now her and Jughead’s arms touch. Gingerly, she placed her hand back on his thigh. Testing the water slightly. It feels electric. Like she’s turned on a switch that no one even knew existed.

 

‘I’ve never actually seen this before’ she commented, lightly.

 

‘What? Well Miss Cooper, you are in for a treat. It is arguably one of the best films, with one of the best soundtracks, ever made.’

 

The film started, but Jughead found he was not watching it. Instead he focussed on the blonde girl. He wanted to put his arm around her but he had no idea what he was doing. He’d never done this before. He didn’t know what the signs were. Only a couple of days ago she’d been crying on his shoulder - literally - about someone else. Was he reading the signs wrong? He hoped not. She was still touching him after all.

 

He only realised that his whole body had tensed when she looked up from the film to ask him if everything was okay.

 

‘Fine’ he muttered.

 

Oh bugger it. It was now or never.

 

‘Everything’s great’ he repeated, his tone lighter. Because he didn’t know what else to do, he faked a yawn, his arm extending over Betty’s frame. As his fingers lightly grasped at her shoulder, he felt her relax. Slightly more confidently, he firmed up his hold.

 

Betty smiled. The unexpected butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive. She leaned in towards him and rested her head against his shoulder.

 

All in all, it hadn’t turned out to be such a bad Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so overwhelmed by all the comments and the kudos. You guys are the best :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Sorry it's been a bit delayed - but it's a bit of a longer chapter so I hope it was worth the wait. Once again I've got too excited about uploading it so I do need to go back in and edit but in the meantime, here it is!


	8. With A Little Help From My Friends

**With a little help from my friends**

 

‘So… What do you think?’

It was Friday morning, two weeks later, and Jughead was anxiously awaiting Betty’s verdict on his article. He’d agonised over the writing of it – drafting and redrafting – so he’d been a few days later than planned handing it in. He’d been so worried about getting it right. After describing himself as a good writer, he had put a lot of pressure on himself to live up to it. He didn’t want to let himself down. He didn’t want to disappoint  _ her. _

‘It’s good’ she grinned. ‘I particularly liked the bit where you described Hilary Duff as having made a Faustian style pact selling her soul to the movie directors.’

‘I was quite proud of that, yes.’

‘And how you said Chad Michael Murray was the incarnation of all that is wrong with the world? Harsh - but I can’t deny that it’s effective.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I wonder, though, if it was quite called on to demand that the scriptwriters should be placed into, and I quote “a hunger games style tournament, in which they can only win by being the last survivor, or by being the first one to come up with a script which doesn’t pose the serious risk of comatosing viewers.” It’s slightly on the extreme side, wouldn’t you say?’  

‘I thought I was putting it mildly.’ He grinned. 

‘I had no idea it had been such torment for you.’ 

‘Agonising. Every minute a drag.’ he caught himself. ‘Except for the company, of course.’ 

She blushed slightly. They hadn’t referred to Saturday since. Neither of them knew if there was even anything to discuss. How would they even go about that conversation anyway?  ‘So you know the other day when I laid my head on your shoulder… What did that mean?’. Exactly. So they’d ignored it and carried on. 

This was the first time they’d been truly alone since then anyway. Jughead had found himself piled up with a lot of catch up homework, on top of his article. And Alice Cooper had been intent on keeping Betty busy - for reasons known only unto herself.

So they’d continued on as if it hadn’t happened - apart from the odd comment here or there which would give one of them away. Meanwhile, Betty was still keeping her distance from Archie and Veronica. She wasn’t being unfriendly, she just didn’t know how to slip back into the easy friendship she’d once enjoyed with them. Aside from everything else, she was embarrassed. Embarrassed and awkward. 

So, she was glad of Jughead’s company: his humour, his quick wit, his bursts of honesty about his past. She was excited to see him each day; to learn something new. And she finally felt like she didn’t have to keep pretending to be the perfect girl next door. It was so refreshing. 

‘Okay, that’s as may be’ she ignored his smirk. ‘I have a few comments here for you to review. Do you think you’ll be able to get it to me by Monday?’ She handed him back his article. As she did so their hands brushed: Jughead ignored the tingle of excitement which flowed through him as they did.

‘God Betty, there’s more red ink on here than black! I thought you said you liked it!’

‘I did. I’ve definitely left at least one sentence completely unscatched. Look’ she pointed at a line on the first page.

‘Betty, that one says, “Opinion piece by Jughead Jones”. That does not count.’

‘I did consider making you change that to Forsythe.’

‘You wound me, you really do. Hitting me right where it hurts.’ 

Jughead had noticed that Betty came alive in the Blue and Gold room. She was a different person -  so much more confident, assured, relaxed - the list could go on. He loved seeing this snapshot of who she was when external pressures were lifted from her shoulders. He knew without even looking at his article that her comments would be exactly right. She was an excellent writer herself - he’d glanced through enough back copies of the Blue and Gold to realise that - and he’d wager that she was an even better editor. 

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ Her voice brought Jughead back to reality. He hadn’t even realised he’d been staring.

‘Just awestruck. I realise I am in the company of a master.’ he quipped. She pulled a face. 

‘Very funny. But really, what’s up?’

At that moment the bell went, signalling that they needed to go to class.

‘Saved by the-’ he started.

‘Don’t say it Jugs. You’re better than that.’

 

….

 

Archie and Veronica ambushed Betty at lunchtime. Veronica sat next to her in the canteen, Archie opposite - ignoring that the empty space had so clearly been left for someone else.

‘Betty, I know you wanted a bit of time. I just wanted to say hi. And…’ 

‘What my dear Archiekins is articulating so badly is that he misses you. We miss you! We’re the three musketeers B. As the great Timone would lament, right now, our trio is down to two.’ 

It was hard to stay angry at Veronica. Betty had had time to do a lot of soul searching in the last couple of weeks. And she’d had time to get used to the idea some more. And while she knew how painful she had found it at first, she couldn't remember exactly why she had cared quite so much. It was almost as if her feelings had been completely reset. 

‘I miss you guys too you know.’ She smiled ruefully, wishing that Jughead would hurry up in his quest to buy everything that the cafeteria had to offer, and the rescue her. Or, at the very least take the pressure off. 

Veronica clapped her hands. ‘Yes! I am so glad.’ She reached over to Betty, pulling her into a huge hug. ‘I'm so glad to have my girl back. Plus I totally need to have the scoop on that gorgeous Holden Caulfield you’ve been hanging out with.’ 

Archie shook his head in warning at Veronica, worried that she was being totally insensitive to Betty’s feelings again. Betty just smiled.

‘It's okay Archie.’ She turned to Veronica. ‘He is just a friend. Juggie signed up for the Blue and Gold and we’ve been working on that together, that’s all. Nothing untoward here.’ She couldn't help but look to see where he was, and check he was out of earshot before Veronica said anything incriminating. ‘You know I can't afford to let any good writers escape the B&G. There's only so many issues that can be entirely penned by yours truly before Weatherbee pulls the plug on it.’

‘Whatever. Weatherbee wouldn't dare close it and you know it. Anyway, co-writers don't look at each other the way you two have been.’ 

‘Ronnie!’ Archie’s tone is sharper than she’s heard it before. Betty simply shrugged.

She knew that Veronica was just saying it to ease her own conscience. If Betty had been able to move on so quickly then she would have nothing to feel guilty about. And yet, and yet. Betty couldn't help but hope there might be a little bit of truth to what she said. 

‘Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Archiekins. I know you like to think you're irreplaceable buttt we all know the best way to get over a man is to get under another one.’ With that she winked at Betty, who turned bright red, embarrassed at Veronica’s choice of subject matter.

‘Hey, you know we’re meant to be trying to be nice to Betty so she might forgive us sometime this century. Be cool Ronnie.’ 

‘Seriously Archie, it’s fine. I'm fine about it. I had my moment and now I'm happy for you guys.’ She responded, generously. 

‘Phew! You are the best Bets.’ Veronica grins, and started to speak at the speed of light - a sure sign she was excited. ‘It is most fortuitous that you’ve decided to forgive me. As it happens my mom is out of town this weekend. Which means I have the apartment to myself. Which means… party! And I simply cannot do it without my girl to help me host. So will you? Tomorrow night.’

‘Tomorrow?’ Betty racked her brain for an excuse. None instantly came to her, so she knew that she had no other option but to say ‘Of course. Sounds wonderful.’

‘Great! I’ve invited the vixens, Archie’s got his team mates coming and I thought I’d ask Josie if she can organise music. I persuaded Smithers to organise the refreshments, and then turn a blind eye until I get everything back to normal. All you need to do is turn up and look cute, which is totally your natural look by the way. I can’t wait.’

Betty didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled, and let Veronica continue.

 

Jughead watched the group reunite, not sure if he should interrupt or not. So, instead he feigned an interest in a large bowl of fruit, while really keeping a beady eye on the proceedings. 

He watched Betty’s face carefully, trying to decipher her real feelings behind the mask she was putting on to her friends. She looked happy, but was she really? Certainly there was some relief in her face that she was able to talk to her friends again but was that it? A couple of times she turned around to look for something - him, perhaps? - and he had to look away quickly, so she didn’t realise he was watching her. 

It was only when he could see Veronica gesticulating wildly while obviously talking about something she was passionate about, that he could see Betty starting to look awkward and zone out. That was when he knew it was time to rejoin the group - whether her friends wanted him to or not.

He walked over sat on the other side of Betty, gently touching her shoulder as he did so. ‘Are you okay?’ he mouthed, knowing that Veronica would be oblivious to anything he said. Betty nodded once and reached for the hand that was still touching her shoulder. She gave it a squeeze. 

It was only a momentary movement. His hand only lingered there for a second or two. It was barely noticeable. Archie had spotted it though, and it made him frown. 

‘Of course, you’ll be attending too Holden?’ Veronica continued without drawing breath. ‘It will be your Riverdale Debut.’ 

‘Attending what?’

She sighed. ‘My party of course. Doesn’t anyone listen to me, ever?’ 

Jughead raised his eyebrow. Betty twisted her mouth slightly, pleading with with him to agree. There was no way he could refuse now. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to refuse Betty anything. ‘Sure, why not?’ he smiled warmly at Veronica.’When?’

‘Tomorrow night. My place. 7.30. Don’t be late.’

With that Veronica turned back to Archie, satisfied that Betty was no longer angry. With the other two distracted, Jughead slowly, but deliberately, uncurled his arm, and positioned his hand behind Betty. When he was quite sure that they would not be detected, his fingertips gently brushed her lower back. It was a gesture that he hoped said ‘It’s okay. I’m here’. He was rewarded with a smile so sweet that it sent his stomach into acrobatics. 

Jughead liked touching Betty - not in  _ that _ way, at least not yet. He just liked being close to her. He felt drawn to her - there was something magnetic about her. 

When Archie’s attention snapped back to Betty to ask her if she would come and hear him play in the school’s talent content, she expected Jughead to remove his arm. But he didn’t. If anything, he firmed up his hold on her. His hand snaked round further to hold her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. She found that she’d shifted herself towards him without realising it. It felt strangely intimate in the middle of the cafeteria, but it was also private, obfuscated as it was from Archie and Veronica’s view. 

‘Of course Arch. I wouldn’t miss it.’

‘Great! Maybe you could give me a five star review in the Blue and Gold after?’ 

‘Are you trying to manipulate the press Archie Andrews? Maybe I’ll send Juggie to report on it.’

‘I am a harsh critic. But you should know, I can be bought. I am open to all bribes as long as they involve food.’

‘That is good to know.’ The boys chuckled. Betty was glad Jughead seemed to be making an effort. After all she’d said to him about Archie she had worried that there would be an inevitable wedge driven between them.

‘Betty, as my co-hostee I will need you at my apartment at 5 sharp tomorrow. We will have a lot of prepping to do!’ Veronica returned to her favourite subject again. 

‘I thought you said that Smithers was organising everything?’

‘Not that sort of prep silly. Our prep! Hair. makeup. Mani. Pedi.’

Jughead leaned in slightly and whispered very quietly into Betty’s ear. ‘Not that  _ you _ need any of it.’

Veronica hadn’t noticed. ‘We need to be completely pampered and beautiful if we are to greet our guests.’

‘I’ll be there.’ 

‘Great! Well, Archie we’d better go and put the finishing touches to our soirée. It’s going to be the best. Literally.’

They rushed off, Veronica practically giddy with excitement. Betty suddenly felt shy alone with Jughead. 

‘So, this party..’ he began, as he removed his arm from around her, and casually started walking his fingers up and down her arm. 

‘You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.’ She felt she needed to say it. ‘I know it’s hardly your scene.’

‘Are you kidding? After all my research? I am fully prepped for teenage parties now. Besides, you’ll be there so…’ 

Betty smiled. ‘It should be a good night.’ 

‘I reckon so.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you again for all the comments - I read every one and they encourage me to keep going! They really do mean everything :)


	9. Truly Madly Deeply

  1. Truly Madly Deeply



 

‘Okay Betty, I think you’re done! Look at me? Yes, you are the belle of the ball indeed. You are welcome. Go and admire yourself!’

Veronica had primped and primed her. But it hadn’t been as bad as Betty had feared, it hadn’t even taken as long as she’d thought it might have. Even her overly critical eye had to admit that she didn’t look too bad. 

Her hair was loosely curled and down at Ronnie’s insistence. Her nails shaped and painted. Her makeup was slightly thicker than she’d normally wear, but nothing outrageous. Ronnie hadn’t tried to change her, just slightly refine her look. It was subtle. And she’d done it well.

Veronica, on the other hand, was anything but subtle. Her dark hair was poker straight for once, she’d added to this look thick eyeliner and a dark purple lipstick. On anyone else it might be too much, but on Veronica it was stunning. 

‘Archie’s eyes are going to pop out of his head.’ Betty remarked as Veronica turned her attention back to the finishing touches of her outfit. 

‘That is the general idea. I reckon Jughead’s might too.’ she winked at Betty. ‘Come on tell me what is the scoop there. And don’t say you’re just working on the Blue and Gold together because I will not believe you. Veronica Lodge was not born yesterday.’

‘Honestly V, nothing’s going on. We’ve just been hanging out a bit.’

‘And?’

‘And what?’

‘Do you like him?’

Betty stopped. She didn’t know what she felt at the moment. She didn’t know what she was supposed to feel. Her entire romantic experience so far had been being in love with Archie from afar, and now she wasn’t and everything had changed. She just didn’t know what to do. 

She knew Veronica had a lot of experience with guys, and without anyone else to ask she decided to go for it.

‘Okay Ronnie. Can we ignore the fact that you’re with Archie and can I just ask your advice?’ Veronica raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh no no no, nothing like that. I am not interested in Archie anymore. And, that’s kinda why I’m confused.'

‘Why? Even I know that there’s life beyond Archie Andrews.’

‘Promise not to be weirded out by this?’ Veronica nodded ‘I know it’s awkward for you to hear but I don’t know anyone else I can talk to, since Polly’s .. you know.’

‘Betty, just spit it out. This is a space of no judgement.’

‘Okay. Well, my entire romantic history has been Archie. I have been in love with Archie since I can remember. I could never picture myself with anyone else. I could never imagine it not working out. And I think that’s why I got so upset. Not necessarily because I wanted him per se, but because this idea of him was one that I couldn’t shake. You know? I think I always knew, deep down, that it wouldn’t happen because, let’s face it, he’d had years to make a move and never did. But this idea of him made me feel safe. It protected me from ever having to delve into the unknown, or take a risk on anyone. My idea of our perfect relationship was never really anything more than a safety blanket.’

Veronica looked like she was desperate to say something, but held her tongue. She urged Betty to continue.

‘And then a few weeks ago that came crashing down. And a few weeks ago it seemed like that was the worst thing that could ever possibly happen to me in my life.’ Veronica looked awkward, and opened her mouth to apologise but Betty cut her off. ‘No V, you don’t need to say anything, because a couple of days later.. Well. Jughead happened. And it’s been like all the lights that Archie represented have been switched off, and a whole new set exist. Only they’re brighter. More exciting. More…’ she searched for the right way of phrasing it. ‘It’s like Archie was a normal bedside light and Jughead, he’s a whole set of Christmas lights, or…’ She trailed off.

‘Fireworks?’ Veronica filled in for her. Betty nodded.

‘Cliche huh?’

‘Betty my girl. This conversation calls for Cosmopolitons.’ Veronica exited the room, to appear moments later with two glasses and handed one to Betty. ‘I had Smithers rustle up a batch before he left for the night. Chin chin!.’

‘Thank you.’ Betty took the glass and sipped it slowly. She was not so practised as Veronica as drinking, so she knew she had to moderate herself, but he was glad of a little Dutch courage. Especially before Jughead arrived.

‘I don’t think you really need my advice B. It sounds like you know the score. I have never known anyone quite so good at analysing themselves as you. And, for the record, I am going to overlook the fact you compared Archie to a normal bedside light.’

‘But how did it happen so soon? I was so intent on Archie but then Jughead … and then Archie was gone from my mind.’

‘We’re teenages B. We’re fickle. I had a boyfriend in New York before I came here. I thought we’d last the distance, but then I met Archie and I knew I had to break it off with Brad. Fireworks again.’

‘It can change that quickly?’

‘Only if you’re lusting after the wrong person.’ 

‘Oh.’ Betty sipped her drink again. ‘So how do you know if it’s the right person?’

‘Well, have you kissed him?’ Betty shook her head and blushed. ‘Betty… have you kissed anyone?’

‘Does Chuck Clayton during a game of spin the bottle count?’ Betty was embarrassed at her lack of experience against Veronica’s New York style sophistication.

‘No. Oh B, no wonder you’ve been confused. The best advice I can give you is to kiss him. See if you still have the fireworks. Trust your gut, and if your gut is saying Jughead, what’s the problem?’

‘What if he doesn’t want to kiss me?’

Veronica laughed, Betty looked crestfallen. ‘No, I’m not laughing at you. Betty there is no doubt that boy wants to kiss you. You can tell that just by the way he looks at you.’

Betty seemed mollified. ‘What if I’m bad at it? Kissing that is?’

‘You won’t be. It’ll be fine. There is a limit to our friendship B, I’m not about to go all cruel intentions on you and show you how to do it. You’ll have to work that out for yourself.’

Betty looked startled. Veronica pressed on.

‘B, we’re teenagers. This is the time for taking risks and making mistakes. Life doesn’t have to be perfect. I completely missed the mouth of the first guy I kissed, sophisticated and chic it was not. But he still wanted to kiss me again and that’s how I acquired all my worldly wisdom.’ she winked. ‘If you’re always waiting for life to be how it is in the movies then you’ll miss out on so much. Shed the safety blanket, have a bit of fun! What’s the worst that can happen?’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’ 

‘To new beginnings!’

They both raised their glasses and took a big drink.

 

….

 

Jughead had turned back on the way to Veronica’s apartment three times. He was sure it wasn’t a good idea. This was not part of his plan to stay inconspicuous. He was not supposed to be getting used to life here.  _ Because if he did that, it’d be harder to leave when he had to.  _

Julia had been delighted when he’d asked about going to the party. ‘Go, go, go, go’ she’d practically escorted him out of the building. ‘And we’ll be a little bit flexible with curfew. Just don’t be unreasonable.’ 

Jim had smiled, warned him not to mix his liquors and not to do anything he wouldn’t do.

So, he was now faced with the dilemma of going to the party, or having to find somewhere else to hang out for the evening.

He was nervous. Jughead Jones was not used to feeling nervous. Even on his first day of Riverdale High, or the first time he’d gone to visited his dad  _ there _ he hadn’t been nervous. He’d just been resigned. Wanted to get it over with. Cool. Calm. But now? His hands were sweaty, his heartbeat accelerated, his mouth dry. 

He tried to tell himself it was because he wasn’t sure about the social niceties. What time was he supposed to turn up - should you be fashionably late or actually get there at the specified time? Was he meant to have brought something? Was what he was wearing the right sort of outfit? How many people would be there? What did you actually do at a Riverdale High party?

He concentrated on this because he was all too acutely aware of how his stomach reacted when he thought of Betty. 

Eventually he resolved that he was going to go. He checked his watch: 8.00. He strode down the road Veronica’s apartment was on, looking more confident than he felt. 

Veronica’s building was incredible. Jughead felt sure he should be being escorted from the premises rather than invited to attend a party there. He’d never realised that a building could be so opulent. He’d realised the Lodges were rich, but he’d not quite gathered the full extent of their prosperity. Nothing had been stinted on when this building had been built, even an untrained eye like his could tell that only the finest materials were used. Whether it was on the front desk, the staff uniforms, or the very walls of the building itself, you could practically see the money dripping off it.  He thought back to the tiny, ramshackle trailer his family had lived on top of each other in and muttered ‘Welcome to Riverdale, kid.’.

He stopped in front of Veronica’s door, paused for a moment before he went in. He strained, trying to hear whether there were other people there yet. He heard some very muffled voices but not enough to give him the answer he wanted. He knocked once and, finding the door open, pushed it gently. 

There were a handful of people inside, which settled his nerves slightly. He obviously wasn’t embarrassingly early, or rudely late. He recognised the faces from school, but could only name a couple of them. Cheryl for one, Jason, her twin. Archie. Ethel. But where was Betty?

He hovered by the door, feeling awkward. There was no one apart from Betty that he felt he knew well enough to approach. The handful of conversations he’d had with Archie did not amount to much, certainly not enough to interrupt when he was with Cheryl. Subconsciously he flattened himself against the wall, his eyes scanning the room for her.. 

And then, there she was. Emerging from what he assumed was the kitchen, with a drink in hand. 

‘Woah’

She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful but with her hair down she looked softer, more serene, more relaxed. In parts he was thrilled and dismayed. Thrilled because he always was when Betty was around. Dismayed because he’d just realised how much too good she was for him. He almost turned around and left., before he could make a fool out of himself. 

Betty spotted him and her smile lit up her face. She crossed the room to him. ‘Juggie! You made it! I hadn’t heard from you today so I wasn’t sure if you would be coming or not…’

‘And miss the chance for real, social interaction? I told you, I am fully prepped on how to be a real teenager now Miss Cooper, and I intend to continue in this fashion.’ He relaxed, his nerves subsiding as he realised she really was pleased to see him. 

‘Well I am glad to have been such a good influence. Do you want a drink? Kitchen’s this way.’ She led him back to where she’d appeared from. 

Veronica was in the kitchen, rearranging everything into neat little rows. They were better stocked than any bar, with beer, spirits, wine - anything you could name. Jughead caught himself before he dwelt too much on the thought that it could be said to resemble the recycling bin at his dad’s place. This was neither the time or place. 

‘Ronnie, you realise that within ten minutes of everyone arriving, your perfectly aligned bottles are going to be all over the kitchen, right?’ Betty grinned at her friend. 

‘I am perfectly aware that few have such a keen eye for aesthetics. Still, that is little excuse to let the Lodge standards slip.’ She stood up straight to admire her handiwork. ‘Perfect. Oh hi Jughead.’ she added, noticing him for the first time. ‘Plaid again I see, at least you’re standing true to your image.’ she winked but Betty punched her in the arm, worried that she’d made him uncomfortable.

‘Ow! Anyway, don’t you think that Betty looks outstanding tonight? I can take credit for styling but everything else is pure Betty.’

‘She looks lovely. She always does.’ Jughead is annoyed that he hadn’t said anything before Veronica prompted him. He gazed at Betty, noticing as colour flushed to her cheeks. 

‘Well I’d better go see to Archiekins and leave you two too it. Just don’t mess up the bottles too much, I beg of you.’ With that she flounced out, smirking to herself. 

Betty and Jughead stood opposite each other for a moment, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Betty concentrated on her drink, sipping it very slowly, as her blushes faded slightly. Jughead helped himself to a beer, carefully selecting one from the back to avoid Veronica’s wrath. He opened it and moved to stand next to Betty. He nudged her gently with his elbow.

‘I was going to say you looked lovely even before Veronica cajoled me into it. You really do. I like your hair down.’

‘Thank you. And I like the plaid, it looks good on you. Sticking with the beanie I see?’

‘Of course. Where would a king be without his crown.’

‘Well we can’t have you dethroned.’ 

‘So what happens at one of these things?’

‘Didn’t you have parties at Southside?’

He shook his head, thinking of what would pass as a Southside party - most likely hanging out at some abandoned building and destroying parts of it. Fueled by alcohol and drugs. 

‘Oh. Well, nothing in particular. People arrive, they have drinks, they mingle. Josie and the Pussycats are playing later so that should be fun.’

‘So, hypothetically, if there’s only one person I want to mingle with, and she stays in the kitchen, I don’t have to move all night?’ He scanned her eyes for her reaction. 

‘You could indeed.’

He side stepped closer to her and she felt a thrill from the gentle pressure of his body against hers.

‘You don’t think it might be considered anti-social? I would hate to be rude.’ He worked hard to keep his tone light. 

‘I don’t think anyone would even notice.’ 

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. He stared at her, not breaking eye contact for a moment. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter again with anticipation. Jughead reached forward and touched her arm and she leant in towards him. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, his face slowly moved towards hers.

But, just at that moment, they were interrupted by the door opening. They sprung apart as Cheryl walked in, accompanied by three of the vixens.

‘What have we here? Donnie Darko and the toast of Riverdale. My, my.’

‘Nothing to see here Cheryl.’ Betty mumbled as Jughead casually took a swig of his beer. 

‘Whatever. Okay bitches, choose your poison and let’s go.’  The girls departed as quickly as they’d arrived, leaving Betty and Jughead alone again. 

‘Is she always like that?’

‘No. Normally she’s worse. It’s like she’s got a sixth sense for it.’

‘Oh.’

There was an awkward pause. The tension had returned, but both of them were too nervous to act on anything now they’d been disturbed.

‘I think I can hear Josie warming up, should we go and listen?’ Betty suggested - she thought that perhaps returning to a public area might ease the atmosphere that had developed between them. 

‘Sure.’ 

Betty led the way. Jughead cursing Cheryl for her poor timing every step of the way.  Veronica’s living room was almost full as Josie started to sing. They stood at the back, not quite integrating with the rest of the crowd, and in the shadows where they could remain inconspicuous. 

 

_ Oooh, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love I’m in love. _

Josie’s voice rang out clear above the noise of the partygoers. It hadn’t taken long for Jughead to realise she was something of a local celebrity around Riverdale, and now he understood why. They were impressive. 

Betty was gently swaying to the music, the tension diffusing from her body. Jughead glanced sideways at her, and smiled. She looked beautiful. 

Jughead took another swig of his beer. Normally he wouldn’t condone using alcohol to bolster your courage, but tonight he felt it was required. 

He let his arm drop to the side of his body, and as it did so, his little finger brushed the top of Betty’s. Tentatively, he curled it around, so they were linking fingers. She turned to smile at him, slightly shyly This was all the encouragement he needed.. Delicately, he twisted his hand to hold hers properly, giving it a squeeze as he did so. 

At that moment nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter that he was from Southside, and his family had abandoned him. It didn’t matter that his future was uncertain. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t good enough to be loved. All that mattered was how she was looking at him, this ray of sunshine in his dingy life. 

Now he’d held her hand, he never wanted to let go. As the music continued, her gentle dancing made him sway too, and despite himself, he enjoyed it. It was too loud for them to be able to talk, which Jughead was slightly relieved about. He thought he’d only mess up their moment by saying something weird. Betty, on the other hand, was bursting to talk, her nervous excitement manifesting itself into words which threatened to bubble up and overtake her.

As Josie’s set continued, the teenagers in the room became noticeably rowdier and Jughead and Betty became part of the crowd, rather than on the outskirts of it. In all the joustling, Jughead found he was stood directly behind Betty rather than by her side. He shifted his position and snaked his arm around her waist, holding her tightly - protectively, and she laid a hand on top of his. They fitted together so naturally. Jughead leaned forward slightly, resting his cheek against hers. 

They were oblivious to the others in the room, only disturbed when Josie sang her last song, and there was a great commotion as Archie knocked over the speaker he was supposed to be moving to the edge of the room. Jughead’s eyes scanned about, and his stomach clenched at the the sight of all the drunken teenagers. A reflex action, which lasted a second, but Betty noticed. 

‘Do you want to get out of here?’ she whispered. 

‘If you don’t mind.’ he kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

She led him out of Veronica’s apartment, clasping his hand tightly. When they were outside, she turned to him. ‘I don’t know where to go, it’s late and…’

‘How about I walk you home?’

‘I’d like that.’

They walked down the road for a few minutes, and Jughead felt he needed to explain. ‘Sorry about that. It’s just my dad and alcohol, well, they don’t mix so well, so when I see…’

‘Oh Juggie. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I offered you beer. That was thoughtless of me. I wish you’d said.’

He smiled at her worried expression. ‘No, it’s fine. I don’t avoid alcohol and I like beer. I just hate drunk people.’ 

‘Okay.’

‘Hey, come here a minute.’ He pulled her off the main street and into one of Riverdale’s many tiny little parks. She looked at him, confused. He reached out for her waist, drawing her towards him. Holding her gently with one hand, he brushed an imaginary hair out of her face with the other, his thumb brushing her lips. 

He took a moment to check that this was alright, that she was alright. His heart raced as he read her expression; happy and hopeful. He leaned in and so, so lightly gently pressed his lips to hers. Betty’s hands came up around his neck as she kissed him back, melting into his arms.

Jughead smiled against her lips. ‘I’d been meaning to do that all night.’

She beamed back at him. ‘Wow. Fireworks.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have taken me a little while to update this, but it's longer than my other chapters and fluff...
> 
> So...I may have re-jigged my plan for this story, which is currently at 22 chapters - you may be in this for the long haul! I'm updating as quickly as I can but (and here come the excuses), what with a full time job, a book blog I've basically abandoned, and a tendency to procrastinate, I don't always get to write as much as I want to!
> 
> Speaking of procrastination - I've just signed up for tumblr - you can find me @teapotfiction. Hola there if you have any requests :)


	10. Words

  1. Words. 



 

Time seemed to pass so quickly after that night. 

\--- 

It’d taken Jughead and Betty nearly an hour to walk home, even though it should have only taken a third of that. Laughing, flirting, kissing, they meandered the streets of Riverdale, both enjoying each other’s company far too much to welcome the sight of Betty’s street looming ahead of them. 

Jughead’s fingers curled around hers tightly when she slowed her pace.When she stopped she turned to him. ‘We should probably stop here. My mom’s Riverdale’s worst curtain twitcher and…’  

In response, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered into her lips. ‘Can I see you tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes’ she breathed. 

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he brushed his lips against hers. She tasted sweet. He could kiss her all day. 

‘I’ll meet you here, say 11?’ he smiled into her lips and kissed her again, tightening his hold on her waist, as if forbidding her to back away. But she was incapable of doing that quite yet. The alcohol had boldend her and she kissed him back, hard. Not quite believing, even she did so, that she was being so outgoing. 

Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, they drew apart. Jughead took her hand one last time that evening, stroking her fingers with his thumb.

‘Till tomorrow Miss Cooper.’

‘Tomorrow Mr Jones.’

With that, Betty smoothed down her hair, and straightened her clothes, anxious to ensure that no clues remained on her body. She turned to go, and Jughead watched her for a while, only turning around himself when she was out of eyesight. He grinned all the way home.

…

 

Betty, as usual, was woken up by her mother, bustling in to open the curtains far too early. 

‘Time you were up young lady. Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking in late last night, out all hours, just like your sister. I hope you didn’t think that would be an excuse to sleep in this morning.’

‘Mom, it’s 7.30! Could you not?’ Betty’s head hurt a little. Perhaps she’d had more cocktails than she thought she had. 

‘Oh but darling, it’s such a lovely day, I would not want you to miss it.’ Alice Cooper perched at end of Betty’s bed. ‘So how was Veronica’s dinner party last night?’

‘It was fine, thanks.’

‘Who did you say was going to be there, exactly?’

‘Just a few of us. Archie, Cheryl, Jason. Couple of others from school.’

‘That’s all?’

Betty nodded.

‘Funny. I heard that there was a noise complaint at that end of town, and the cops had to turf out a lot of drunk teenagers from an apartment in Veronica’s building. But, I’m sure that’s just a coincidence.’

Betty didn’t even bother to wonder how how mother knew that. As a journalist, she seemed to have eyes and ears all over the town. But, Betty was a Cooper too, and able to play her mother at the same game.

‘Must be. It’s a big apartment block.’

Alice scowled slightly, but composed her face again. Betty recognised that look, it meant her mother had another blow to deliver. ‘Did Archie not walk you home? I didn’t see him.’

Betty shook her head, and formed her features into a placid expression. ‘No, I was tired so I left earlier than the others. I was still back by curfew.’ 

‘I think I’m going to have to speak to that Fred Andrews. I’ve always known Archie had his faults but to let you walk across time in the dead of night. Chivalry is dead.’

‘Mom. You’ve made me take self defence classes since I was 7. I would probably be the one protecting him.’ 

Alice couldn’t help but look proud when Betty said that. Even she couldn’t get the better of that so she stood up. ‘Down for breakfast in twenty minutes sweetie. Don’t even think about going back to sleep, early mornings are much better for your complexion.’

Betty rolled her eyes.

..

 

Julia knocked softly on Jughead’s door, a cup of coffee in hand. To her surprise he was already up and tapping away on his laptop.

 ‘Good morning, Jugs.’

 'Hi Julia.’ 

 ‘So, how was it? You survived? Tell me everything - except if there was underage drinking because that would put me in a very awkward position with CPS.’ she teased.

 ‘It was good.’ But he can’t help but grin and Julia noticed how a spot of colour rushed to his cheeks. ‘It was not the traumatic experience that I was expecting.’

 ‘I am so glad that you battled on through and managed to enjoy yourself. And…’ she added lightly. ‘Was Betty there?’

 More colour flushed to his cheeks. ‘Maybe.’

 Julia smirked. ‘Good, good.’ She handed him the cup of coffee and turned to leave. ‘I am glad.’ 

 Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

…

 

Jughead fidgeted nervously as he waited for Betty to emerge from her house. He felt out of place in her perfect neighbourhood when he was there alone. He was only just getting used to the Millers’ - but this road was a whole new level of Stepford and without Betty there, it put him on edge.

 After what seemed like an eternity, he saw the familiar blonde appear from the big house. Her hair was back in its customary ponytail, and she wore a pale blue sweater with her jeans. Though she was a lot more casual today, to him, she looked just as stunning. 

They both felt a bit awkward. Now the evening had passed and daytime was upon them, they didn’t quite know how to act around each other. It’d seemed so simple the night before, but the morning brought new questions and uncertainties.

‘Hi’ Betty said eventually.

‘Hey.’ He smiled at her, and was relieved to be rewarded with a shy smile in response. ‘I thought, maybe we could go to Pop’s?’ It was hardly an original idea, but Riverdale wasn’t that big. There weren’t many other places to go. 

‘Sounds lovely.’ 

Neither of them moved at first. They just stood there, staring at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. Jughead realised that it should be him. He nudged her gently. 

‘Has your mom got the binoculars out this morning?’

Betty laughed. ‘Not yet. But the day is still young.’ 

Jughead held out his hand. ‘Is this safe?’ 

Betty accepted his hand gratefully, relieved that he hadn’t changed his mind. ‘I think so.’ she grinned. 

They walked together, slowly relaxing into the easy company they were used to. Betty loved the feel of his hand in hers, his long fingers entwined with hers. 

‘Did you get in any trouble for being out late?’ he squeezed her palm.’

‘No. I managed to outmanoeuvre my mom.’ Betty noticed Jughead raising his eyebrows and elaborated. ‘She’s got a way of making you admit things - even when you’re not guilty. My sister, Polly, learnt how to get the better of her a lot quicker than I did, so I used to confess to all the naughty things she’d done and get in trouble.’ She smiled at the memory. ‘The funny thing is, I’m pretty sure my mom knew it was always Polly that was the naughty one, but she wanted to teach me how to wriggle out of situations. Guess that’s kinda backfired on her now.’

‘I didn’t know you had a sister.’

‘I am a woman of mystery.’

‘Is she at college now?’

Betty twisted her mouth and shook her head. Her entire body tensed. Jughead wished he hadn’t asked. She tightened the grip on his hand. ‘I’ll explain inside, okay?’ 

He nodded,and, before he lost his nerve, kissed her softly on her head. 

She walked into the familiar diner, and settled into her customary booth. Jughead deliberated for a moment, not sure whether to go opposite her or not, before sliding in next to her instead. She gave him a look of approval as he did so.

The brightly clad waitress came over to take their order, and returned shortly with two milkshakes. Betty stared down at hers as she considered what to say next. Jughead forgot his awkwardness. She looked so delicate, so fragile. He cursed himself for making her feel like that and he couldn’t help himself from trying to make her feel better. Without having to resort to the yawning trick this time, he put his arm around her shoulder and felt her relax into him.

‘So, my parents are crazy.’ she stated, matter of fact. ‘Totally crazy.’

‘Aren’t they all?’ he murmured. 

‘Some more than others.’ she sighed. ‘Mine sent Polly away. She was in with a crowd they didn’t approve of. Going to parties. Drinking. Drugs too - or so they claimed. They said she had a serious problem and they had to send her away for her own good. They pretended it was out of concern for her.’

‘You don’t believe them?’

Betty shook her head. ‘No. She was my best friend as well as my sister. Sure, she went out with her friends but she didn’t drink any more than the rest of them. She was just being a normal teenager and throwing caution to the wind. But then her grades slipped a little, and my parents were terrified she might cause a scandal. Ironic really. They run the paper, their livelihood is based on news and gossip, but the very thought of even a sniff of scandal near the Coopers and they were terrified.’ 

‘And you really don’t think there was anything else?’

‘No. Mom couldn’t control Polly, that was it. So she made her disappear.’ She looked at Jughead, her eyes so sad. ‘They won’t even let me speak to her. In case she corrupts me.’ She laughed sardonically.

‘And little do they know I fully intend to do that first’ It slipped out before he could stop himself. Betty looked started. ‘Sorry. Not funny. I don’t know why I….’ he trailed off. ‘That sucks Betty. I’m sorry.’ 

‘I guess we’ve finally got something in common at least. Missing our sisters?’ 

‘At least I can still speak to mine.’ 

‘Well…’ Betty’s face lit up. ‘Polly has her ways. She sends me notes, to Archie’s address so my parents don’t know. I mean, I can’t reply because her post is monitored but it’s something at least.’

‘I see what you mean about outmanoeuvring your mother. Remind me never to bet against you.’

Betty seemed lighter after that. Jughead asked her to tell him more about Polly, and in return he told her about Jellybean. It might have been odd conversation for a first date, but Betty and Jughead were happy. 

After a while, the waitress started to hover again, obviously considering that they’d outstayed their welcome considering all they’d ordered was two milkshakes. Fighting Betty’s protests Jughead threw some notes on the table and led her outside.

Once they were out in the daylight, Jughead pulled her flush against him, and kissed her, full on the lips. She held on to him tightly, not caring that they were in public and people could see. She just wanted to be close to him.

 

\---

 

That had been three weeks ago. 

Since then, they’d negotiated the awkward questions from Veronica, and Archie’s clear disapproval, but it was still too early to define what it was that they were. Stolen kisses in the Blue and Gold room, movie nights at Jughead’s (with the door firmly wedged open, and Julia making excuses to pop her head in every ten minutes), and milkshakes at Pop’s with the rest of the gang, became part of their routine. Neither wanted to rock the boat. 

Betty hadn’t mentioned Polly again, choosing not to dwell on things that upset her. The scars on her hands were finally healing over. Jughead had noticed them - of course - but he didn’t feel he could ask her. Not yet, anyhow. And not when he could see that they were fading. And for his part, Jughead hadn’t mentioned his sister, or his dad again. Those were conversations which could come later. And they had time. 

They were sat in the canteen one day, Jughead’s hand casually resting on Betty’s thigh, when Archie came over, with something in his hand. 

‘This came for you Betty.’ He handed her the small white envelope addressed to ‘Archibald B C Andrews. ‘It’s lucky my dad doesn’t ask too many questions about my newly acquired middle names. Not Polly's most subtle moment' he chuckled.

Betty opened it hurriedly, eager to read the contents.

 

_ Betty Boo!  _

_ Talk about I’m a Cooper, get me out of HERE. This place is the pits. I am going crazy. (Not mom and dad crazy, just regular crazy so don’t worry.) If I have to do another group therapy session with Geraldine mad cat lady Grundy again I’m going to scream… My mentor was hoping that I’d be able to come home for a weekend soon, but mom and dad put the kibosh on that. Typical Coopers… _

_ Running out of space, so I better stop. Miss you. Hope you’re surviving the parentals. _

_ Ciao! P xxx _

 

Jughead read the note over her shoulder. ‘She’s no Arianna Huffington, is she?’. He couldn’t help himself, but he’s relieved when Betty doesn’t take offence. She shrugs. 

‘She was never that interested in writing. I know it’s not much, but at least it’s something.’ she sighed. ‘I miss her so much Juggie. It’s been months.’

‘Then why not go to her?’ He suggested, speaking again without thinking.

Archie nods. ‘Yeah, Betty. Let’s go see Polly.’

‘I don’t even know where she is, you know that Arch. Besides, my parents would kill me.’

‘They’ll never know.’ Jughead grinned, and Archie gave him an approving nod. ‘There’s got to be a way. We’ll think of something.’

‘Yeah! Jughead’s right!’ Archie agreed, both Betty and Jughead looked at him in surprise. His policy to date has been to disagree with everything Jughead said, so this is a new development. ‘Look, she’s your sister, you should at least get a chance to see her.’

‘You really think we can do this?’

‘Of course.’ Jughead squeezes her thigh and gives her a light kiss on the forehead. ‘With your brains, my ability to remain inconspicuous, Archie’s resources and Veronica’s persuasiveness - not to mention downright cunning -, of course we can.’

Betty beamed, looking from her best friend to her …undefined male acquaintance. Her smile was infectious. 

‘Let’s do it!’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh so this chapter was hard to write, so I'm sorry if it reads a bit strange, :) I've got a few things in the pipeline for Betty and Jugs now and I'm excited to get writing them.


	11. Romeo and Juliet

 

Romeo and Juliet

‘Okay, so the way I see it, we have four core obstacles to overcome.’ Jughead spoke, through a mouthful of fries. He’d insisted that he couldn’t possibly be asked to use his brain while his stomach was empty, so here they were, at Pop’s.

‘One - We don’t know where Polly is. Two - Even if we did, we have no means to get there. Three - Even if we got there, we wouldn’t know how to get in to see her and four..’

‘Four, my mom. She’s watching me like a hawk.’ Betty interrupted. 

‘Well, two is easy. We can use my driver.’ Veronica shrugged, as if having a driver was no big deal.

‘Or my dad’s truck. Since him and my mom separated he lets me use it any time.’ Archie added. 

‘Which still leads us with three issues. The first of which could be fairly insurmountable.’ Jughead ignored Archie as best as he could. The kid was just too eager to help Betty. He didn’t like it. 

‘You said Polly had mentioned something about her coming home for a weekend in her note? It might not be that hard to get in to see her. Especially as you actually are her sister, and not just pretending. It's so much easier when you don't have to get a fake ID’ Veronica mused. ‘Don’t ask. It is not a night Veronica Lodge particularly wants to be reminded of.’ 

‘You mean just go up and ask to see her?’ Betty’s eyes furrowed in disbelief.

‘Why not? It’s not prison, they normally encourage family visits for support. Just as long as you’ve done your research and know when visiting hours are and any regulations they have.  Nothing a phone call couldn’t sort out. Easy.’

Jughead had frozen when Veronica mentioned prison. His body tensed, and he stared down at his plate. Only Betty noticed. Subtly, she squeezed his arm, and felt him relax under her touch.

‘Okay Ronnie, that far I’ll grant you. But if they alert my mom? What then?’

‘Well what then? So what if they tell her? My guess is that wherever Polly is, it’s not that close. So even if they do tell your mom and she comes charging across to stop you, you’ll still get to see Polly.’

‘Ronnie makes a good point, Betty. I mean, as long as you get to see Polly for a bit, that’s better than nothing, isn’t it?’ Archie added, backing up his girlfriend.

Jughead had, meanwhile, regained his composure. ‘Look, I hate to be the nay-sayer here, but until we know where Polly actually is - isn’t the rest of this planning a bit redundant?’ 

‘I guess.’ Betty twisted her mouth. ‘But how do I get my parents to tell me what they’ve done with her? They’re hardly going to tell me when I’m not even allowed to speak to her.’

‘You don’t ask.’ Jughead stated simply. Absentmindedly, Betty reached across to take one of his fries and he swatted her away. ‘Woah, personal boundaries Betts. I am happy to risk life and limb so you can see your sister, but sacrificing my food? That is a whole different ballgame. Anyway, as I was saying, you don’t ask, you take.’

‘I mean that was exactly what I just did and still, no fries.’ Betty enjoyed teasing Jughead. He rolled his eyes.

‘It applies to all other areas of life, but not my food - where you may ask all you like, but you may never take. If we can return back to the matter at hand.’ He changed the subject, realising Veronica was staring at them, her expression that of a proud mother. ‘I'm guessing wherever Polly is won’t be cheap, so somewhere in your home there will be a trail. Prospectus, contract, bill - something will tell us where she is.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure my mom will have burnt any evidence. She is a journalist after all, and she judges others by her nosey standards. There is no way she’d have left something too incriminating just hanging around the house.’

‘She’ll have missed something. There’ll be a clue somewhere’

‘I guess. They’re going to be out tomorrow evening for the local reporter awards. I could search then.’

‘Four eyes would be better than two, don’t you think?’ Jughead winked at her.

‘Yeah, or six - I mean eight!’ Archie joined in. 

‘I think it might be quite obvious if my parents catch all four of us there.’ Betty felt uneasy. Archie was being so enthusiastic - more enthusiastic than she could remember him being about anything she’d suggest for a long time - so she didn’t want to discourage him. But she couldn’t help feeling that since this was a task which required delicacy that he might be more of a hinderance than a help. 

As if reading her mind, Veronica chipped in. ‘Maybe Archiekins and I should be on the lookout, you know, in case history repeats itself and  the reporter from the Southside Spectator wins again.’

Betty grinned at her friend. ‘Okay. That’s sorted then. Tomorrow night.’ 

 

\--- 

 

Betty felt oddly shy when she invited Jughead into her house. She wasn’t sure why - after all, she’d been round the Millers’ to see him, but there was something different about him being here. Even though this was not, strictly speaking, a social call, she found herself wondering what he would think of her room - her choice of posters, her decor (her mother’s influence), the cuddly toys she still kept by her bed… 

Jughead had been waiting around the corner until he saw her parents’ car disappear into the night. Archie and Veronica were installed at the park at the top of the road, taking advantage of pleasant weather and each other’s company. 

‘Hi Nancy Drew. The game is afoot!’

‘Of course you cast yourself as Sherlock. Of course.’ Betty sighed, but smiled as she moved aside to let him in. 

‘Wow.’ 

Betty’s house was big - he knew that already - but he hadn’t been expecting it to look so pristine. The Millers’ house is lovely, but lovely and lived in. Betty’s house is so pristine. It looks like a doll’s house - or a house from a film set or something. Everything is in its proper place. There was no sign the house was actually lived in. He could see straight through to the kitchen from the hallway, and there wasn’t a single dish left out, or glass on the side. He’d never seen anything like it.

‘My mom is obsessed with appearances.’ Betty caught his eyes scanning around the room. ‘Which means, we’re going to have to be extra careful to avoid detection.’

He nodded. ‘Okay. Lead on.’

‘I thought we might try their study first. Seems logical.’ 

‘I am all yours.’ Gingerly, she took him by his hand and led him upstairs towards her parents’ study. He came to a stop just before entering the room, and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. ‘I almost forgot to say hello properly’ he whispered against her mouth. 

‘Hello properly’ she giggled, and kissed him again before jerking away. ‘Come on Juggie, we don’t have much time and there’s a lot to do. No time for distractions!’

Jughead was slightly dismayed when he saw the amount of paper piled up in the study - not to mention the three large filing cabinets too.There was no way they’d be able to go through all of that in the couple of hours that they have. 

‘It’s fine. Most of this will be paper stuff. The rest will be really organised, so I don’t think it’s as bad as it looks…’ Betty trailed off, as she glanced around, a bit uneasy.

 

Famous last words. 

After two hours of rifling through papers and then meticulously replacing them all, Betty had lost all hope and was pacing around the room.

‘Come on Jughead, it’s obviously not here. Should have known my parents wouldn’t be silly enough to leave it somewhere I might find.’ Betty was dejected, and she started to curl her fists up into tight balls.

‘It’ll be here somewhere.  Come on Betts, don’t give up!’ Jughead noticed her hands curling and went to stand opposite her, taking her hands gently in hers. She scanned his eyes, before shaking her head gently. 

‘It’s okay Juggie, there will be another way to find out. We’re not going to find our answers under my dad’s collection of New York Posts dating back to 1983. Let’s call it a day.’

‘If you’re sure?’ He can see how disappointed she is, and doesn’t want to let her down. He wished he’d been able to find the clue that she was so desperate to see. It’s so cruel that her parents have separated the sisters. 

She nodded, sadly, and as she did so he pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his arms. 

‘Do you want a soda or something? You can hang out until my parents get back, anyway?’ 

‘Sure.'

They wandered back into the kitchen and Betty passed him a coke from the fridge. He poured it into a glass, enjoying the coolness of the drink after being cooped up in the warm room for so long. He opened the bin to throw the can away, and that’s when his eyes fell upon something. A piece of paper, carefully ripped into quarters, right at the top of the rubbish. He fished it out.

‘Hey Betts, come here - look at this.’ He laid the four fragments on the counter top. ‘It looks like an invoice.’ 

She came over and looked over his shoulder. ‘ _ The Sanctuary. _ That sounds right. For how much? God. My parents really are crazy. That’s ridiculous.’

‘I don’t think it’s too far from here either.’ Jughead fished out his phone and tapped in the address. ‘Nope, it’s a 45 minute drive. In Archie’s truck we’d better allow an hour though..’ Betty was grinning. She took her phone out and snapped pictures of the invoice, before placing it back exactly as it had been. She kissed him. 

‘Thank you!’ 

‘And to think you doubted my Sherlock credentials.’ 

‘As if I would do such a thing.’ 

They grinned at each other, until the moment was interrupted by Betty’s phone.

_ May day, may day! Your parents are on the way. Jughead needs to get out. _

‘Veronica always has a flare for the dramatic.’ Betty smiled at Jughead. ‘But she’s right, you should leave.’ 

‘Should, but don’t want to…’ Jughead mused, leaning in to kiss her.

Before she even got a chance to try and insist that he really did need to leave, she saw the light from her dad’s car pulling up the drive.

‘Shoot. Quick. Up to my room.’

‘Ooh Miss Cooper, I like it when you take control.’

‘No time for jokes. Up!’ She raced him up the stairs, shoving him in her bedroom and slamming the door behind them. ‘Right. Er, you stay here and as soon as my parents are safely in the house you can climb down the trellis and escape. Sorry. Thank you!’ she kissed him on the cheek, and went downstairs to greet her parents.

 

…

 

It seemed like an eternity before she was able to go back to bed. Her mother had, as Veronica predicted, missed out on the prize to the journalist from the Southside Spectator, and she wasn’t going to let it go. 

‘The woman uses metaphors like they’re going out of fashion! Who are the judges? I bet they’re all just some small town hicks. I went to NYU for goodness’ sake. What credentials does she have? They wouldn’t know quality journalism if it hit them around the head. Which it MAY WELL DO!’ 

Alice poured herself a large glass of wine, while Hal tried to appease her. ‘Alice, you said yourself, these awards are hardly worth bothering with. Don’t get yourself so worked up.’

‘It’s the principle of the thing. Coopers don’t come in second place. It’s not part of our DNA.’ 

‘Anyway, Betty, sweetie, how are you?’ Hal tried to change the subject, and Betty seized the opportunity. She faked a large yawn.

‘You know what Dad, I think I’m going to head to bed. Long day. I’ll see you both in the morning.’

She climbed up the stairs to her room, shutting the door lightly behind her. She took her pyjamas out of the top door and started to pull off her top. 

‘In the interests of full disclosure, even though I am going to kick myself for alerting you to this fact, I should tell you that I am still here.’

Betty spun around, alarmed, hastily pulling her top back on. She saw Jughead emerge from the wardrobe and rolled her eyes, slightly panicked. 

‘Juggie, what are you doing here? I said, climb down the trellis! My parents cannot know that you’re here, or before you can say ‘The Coopers’ I’ll find myself at the Sanctuary with Polly. Even if it does bankrupt my parents.’

‘I know you said climb down the trellis, but it really didn’t look that sturdy and I didn’t fancy my chances. Plus, a boy from Southside climbing out of a window? Someone would call the cops.’

‘Very funny. Juggie, you cannot be here.’

‘I understand that. But I also cannot leave via the trellis. You see my dilemma?’

She crossed her arms, trying her best to look cross, but unable to resist the smile which curled around her lips. ‘So what do you propose instead?’

‘I stay here, of course.’ 

‘And the Millers? Don’t you have curfew?’ Jughead twisted his mouth. She had him there. Having a curfew isn’t something he’s used to. ‘See? It’s easy to climb down, Polly and I used to do it all the time.’

‘You used to sneak out?’ He was incredulous. Betty didn’t seem the type to disobey her parents.

‘Only to Archie’s… before Veronica moved here.’

‘Of course it’d be to Archie’s. Okay then, since you’re so determined to get rid of me, I will go.’ He kissed her lightly on her forehead and opened the window. She showed him how to get his footing, and he had to admit it was sturdier than it looked. 

‘Goodnight then Juliet.’

‘Goodnight Romeo.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> {Sorry it's taken so long to upload - life gets in the way sometimes! I have a quieter week this week, so I'm hoping to get some more bits written!}
> 
> Teapotfiction.tumblr.com


	12. Speak Now

12.

 

‘Okay, so we’ve got the address.’

 ‘Check’

 'Archie’s secured his dad’s truck’

‘Check’ 

‘Our excuse?’

‘We’re going to head to a spot further down the river to enjoy the good weather.’ 

‘Visiting hours?’

‘2 until 3 on Saturdays.’

‘God bless Veronica and her talent for impersonating voices.’ Jughead grinned at Betty. 

It was early evening and they were in his room. For once the Millers weren’t there - Jim was working late and Julia was out with some of her friends. Jughead had felt a tinge of guilt when he invited Betty in, not wanting to take advantage of the Millers’ hospitality - but they had their final preparations to attend to, which they couldn’t do at her house, for obvious reasons. One of the obvious reasons being that he wasn’t sure Alice Cooper would actually let him cross the threshold. 

Jughead was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, and Betty was lying down, head resting on his lap, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it felt like it was. As their fingers entwined, Jughead couldn’t believe how easy he found it to be with Betty. He loved spending time with her. 

He wonders if she feels the same. He hopes she does - He thinks she does. But every now and again he’s reminded of the length of her friendship with Archie, and how she was in love with him for so many years, and he’s nervous that he can never compete with that. 

But right now, he’s content for them to just be here, together. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

‘So we’re all set then?’

‘I think so!’ Betty is so excited. As soon as they’d found the address she’d slipped into organisational mode and within the day the plan was set. Now she was counting down the days, a lighter, brighter version of the Betty he first met. Suddenly the world has been lifted from her shoulders. 

There’s a niggle of doubt in the back of Jughead’s mind, which he tried to shut down. Perhaps he’s just not used to the affluence of Riverdale, but he can’t help thinking back to the invoice that they found. Do people really spend that much money just to brush off a problem? Could there be more to this than met the eye? What if Polly really did have a problem - or there was another reason her parents had sent her away. What would happen then? How would Betty take it.

But he knows he’s paranoid; there's absolutely no evidence to suggest that his doubts have any foundation. Betty’s confidence in her sister is unshakeable and, after all, she’s the one that knows Polly best. He’s just looking at it with his jaded Southside eyes. 

‘Great.’ He hid his doubts from the happy blonde. This isn’t about him, or his past. This is about her. 

‘Thank you Juggie. I couldn’t have done this without you.’ 

‘Saving a damsel in distress? It was totally on my bucket list.’ he teased. ‘Besides, I am just turning up at the allotted time. You’re the one who’s organised it.’ 

Betty punched him playfully in the arm and sat up, shifting her position so she was leaning against his chest instead. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him. ‘You’ve done more than that and you know it. If it hadn’t been for your insatiable thirst I wouldn’t know where my sister is.’

Jughead emitted a low chuckle. ‘My insatiable thirst eh?’ Then, dropping his voice to a whisper, he added. ‘Not the only insatiable thirst I have you know..’ 

Betty giggled nervously before changing the subject. She was not ready to address  _ that  _ yet. ‘You’ll love Polly. She’s fantastic. So much fun. She’s like a bolt of energy.’ Jughead thinks she could be describing herself, but he doesn’t say anything. He could listen to her speak about something she's passionate about all day. Whether it's her sister, the Blue and Gold or her plans to go to an Ivy League School, when Betty's excited, it's infectious. She stopped short, and then spoke softly. ‘Have you spoken to Jellybean recently? I keep going on and on about my sister but you haven’t seen yours either.’

‘Oh don’t worry, Jellybean doesn’t let me forget to speak to her. Every other day unless I have a particularly good excuse. She’s good. My mom’s good. They’re happy. Hopefully I’ll get to see them during the summer break.’

‘Summer break is a long way off.’ Betty noted, ruefully. ‘And, er… your dad?’

Jughead shook his head once. He wasn’t going to talk about his dad. Not yet. He didn’t think Betty would judge him, exactly, but he didn’t want to test it. 

‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t apologise. I’ll tell you if there’s anything to tell. Right now I don’t speak to him or see him. That’s just how it is.’ She looked sad, so he squeezed her a little tighter and said. ‘Seriously. It’s fine. I prefer it here anyhow.’

‘I’m very glad you came to Riverdale.’ she said softly, taking his free hand in hers. ‘This is so - - ‘

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard the front door shut and sprung apart. Julia’s footsteps came up the stairs, and Jughead did his best to not look guilty. It wasn’t like they were doing anything, but he couldn’t shake the fear that if Julia or Jim thought he was flaunting their rules they might send him back where he came from. He shuddered at the thought. 

‘Hello Jughead - oh hello Betty! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.’ Julia poked her head around the door. ‘I was just going to ask what you wanted for dinner? Will you be joining us?’ She directed the final question at Betty, and Jughead smiled at Julia’s completely welcoming nature. 

Just as Betty shook her head and said no, he nodded and said ‘Sure - if you’d like of course Betts?’ 

‘Oh no Mrs Miller. I should be getting back as my parents are expecting me. Thank you so much for offering, perhaps next time.’ 

‘I’d like that. Please Betty, call me Julia. We really don’t go in for formalities here. I’ll leave you two to it - working on the paper again are we?’ 

Betty wasn’t sure, but she thought she could hear a knowing tone in Julia’s voice. She wondered what Julia made of her propensity to be at her house so often. She was a little embarrassed to have been caught there again. ‘Well send my regards to your parents, Betty. It was lovely to see you. And just let me know when you want to eat Jug.’

They waited until they heard her go back downstairs before they moved. Betty pursed her lips. ‘I should be…’ She trailed off. Once again, she found that she didn’t want to leave. 

Jughead nodded once, equally reluctant to relinquish her company. She picked up her school bag, and put her books,which had been discarded hours earlier, back into it. ‘I guess Julia’s going to be expecting a Blue and Gold edition the size of War and Peace with all this time we’ve been spending on it.’ She stuck her tongue out at Jughead, who rolled his eyes, but then pulled her towards him.

He kissed her lightly. ‘See you tomorrow then.’ 

‘Tomorrow.’ she grinned. 

 

\---

 

When Jughead came back from school the next day, Julia was waiting for him in the kitchen. There was nothing particularly unusual about this, but her expression was more serious than normal. There was a pot of coffee on the table, and a box of doughnuts. His suspicions were aroused, and he tensed. Was he going to be sent back.

‘Hi Jug. How was school?’

‘Er, fine. What’s all this in aid of?’ He never had been very good at being patient. 

‘Take a seat?’ He did as he was told, and Julia came over with two mugs. She poured the coffee carefully into them and he could see that she was considering what to say. He started to feel sick. 

‘You’re not in trouble - don’t worry. I just wanted to talk to you because, well,  have you realised what the date is?’

He thought for a moment and then shook his head.

‘It’s your dad’s sentencing on Monday.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

How could he have forgotten? He might be angry at his father, but he should have known that this was coming up. He’d let himself get so wrapped up in Riverdale and its dramas and forgotten about his own family. 

‘I just thought I’d mention it in case you want to see him before he is sentenced. It gets a bit harder when people are… I mean, if. If he were to be sent to jail.’

‘I don’t want to see him.’

Julia sighed and reached over to touch his arm. ‘I know you don’t right now. Please don’t think I’m telling you what to do, but it might be something you regret later. You don’t have to decide now, but promise me you’ll think about it.’

‘I will. But I’m not going to change my mind. I’ve got nothing to say to him any more.’

‘I’m sorry, Jug. You’ve been badly let down.’ 

Jughead concentrated on his coffee, staring at the thick black liquid, and the small trail of steam coming from his cup. He can’t look at Julia because he knows that will unleash the tears which have sprung up behind his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry. Not in front of Julia. Not because of  _ him. _ He doesn’t deserve to be cried over. He destroyed their family. And for what? A quick buck. 

Julia watches Jughead closely, her eyes full of concern. Although he is genial enough mostly, she hasn’t been able to get him to open up about his father and she’s worried what feelings he’s hiding behind his sardonic comments and silent moments.

A few moments passed with neither of them speaking. Jughead continued to stare at his coffee. Julia continued to stare at him. Eventually she broke the silence.

‘I know you don’t like talking about it, but if you ever change your mind, I will always listen to you Jughead. I’m not going anywhere. And if you want to talk to someone else, we can organise that too. I don’t want you think that you have to cope with this by yourself.’

Jughead closed his eyes, her kindness threatening to push him over the edge. He nodded slowly, accepting what she said. 

‘I take it you haven’t told anyone?’ she added, softly and he shook his head. She understood why, of course. Riverdale wasn’t the sort of town where you could admit your faults and be able to get away with them. She squeezed his arm. 

‘What happens after Monday?’ Jughead choked out.

‘It very much depends on what the judge decides. Until we know that we can’t speculate really. The important thing for you to know is that you won’t have to make any decisions straight away. And whatever happens you are welcome here. Whether it’s for a couple of months while your dad is getting back on his feet, or for a more permanent arrangement, our home is your home. Jughead, And we will be here to support you. I want you to know that. You won’t be left alone again. I promise you..’

‘Thank you.’ He managed a half smile and took a gulp from his coffee. Julia smiled at him, sympathetically but not in a patronising way. 

‘Okay, serious talk over.’ She reached over to the box of doughnuts and waggled them under his nose. ‘Go on take one. Otherwise you’re forcing me to eat them all and my jeans will not thank you for that.’

He took one and chewed it slowly. It seemed stupid to think that he was lucky, given the state of his family. But all things considered, he was. He felt more at home with the Millers than he ever had at Southside. This was a life he could have never have imagined himself in. He’d always worried that he’d end up just like his dad - a deadbeat, a petty criminal, hung up on motorbikes and leather jackets, never amounting to anything. But now, for the first time, he was starting to feel like he had the tools to forge his own path. There was an alternative. 

He didn’t know how he could ever repay the Millers for what they’d done.

‘So, shall we change the subject completely?’ Julia had a wonderful sense of tact. She knew when to push buttons and when to back away. He supposed it had been something she’d developed after years of foster care. It was yet another thing to be grateful for. 

‘Shall we have another round of “I can’t believe Julia’s never seen that film”? That always cheers you up.’

‘An American Werewolf in Paris I can forgive you for, but how have you not seen Forrest Gump?’ He shook his head at her incredulously and they both laughed. The tension had dissipated. 

And, he realised, despite everything that was going on, there was something occupying his mind more than it should be. 

‘Julia.. Can I ask your advice about something?’

‘Of course. What’s it about?’

‘Girls.’

‘Girls?’

‘Well. One girl.’

‘Betty?’

‘Betty.’

‘Jughead, is this going to be about the birds and the bees? Because if it is, I’m going to need something considerably stronger than coffee.’ 

‘No no no no. Really no.’

‘Well thank heavens for that.’

‘So, the thing is.’ he stalled. ‘I like her.’

‘I know that.’

‘But I don’t know if she likes me back.’

‘Really? Even though she spends all her free time here?’

‘I guess. But she liked someone else until quite recently and I don’t know if I’m just a distraction or if… I dunno. How do you know if a girl likes you?’ he winced at the clicheness of his question.

‘There’s no checklist, Jughead. You’ve got to go with your gut. You seem to be pretty close. Have you kissed her?’. He blushed. ‘I’ll take that as a yes. More than once?’ He nodded. ‘And she didn’t run away screaming?’ He shook his head. ‘Well. Seems fairly cut and dry to me.’

‘Okay, so she’s not repulsed by me. But how do I know if she’s over the other guy?’

‘I don’t think Betty would do anything that she thought would ever hurt someone. So if she’s sticking around, I’d find it hard to imagine that she’s still thinking of the other guy.’

‘But how do I know?’

‘There’s no way to know for sure.’ She sighed and looked at him with affection. ‘All you can do is take the chance. And the best advice I can give you is not to listen to advice. Only you know how you feel when she’s around and only you know how she reacts to you when you’re alone. If you want a relationship with her, one of the most important things will be communication, so you may as well talk to her. Ask her how she feels. Tell her how you feel. Go from there, and don’t worry about what is right and what isn’t. Just go with it.’

Jughead nodded. Julia continued: ‘Just don’t go with it too far until you’re at least 35 and no longer my responsibility. You must resist those hormones at all costs.’

‘Julia!’ 

‘I am joking Jugs. Whatever you do or don’t do is none of my business. Just be sensible.’

‘Message understood loud and clear.’

‘I don’t think she’d judge you if you told her about your father - really told her. You’re not your parents. It’s okay to let someone else in. Let your guard down a little.’

‘Okay. Thanks for the chat. I might have to leave now, before any more of my feelings are exposed and I lose all of my street cred.’ He smiled as he said it, and Julia was relieved to see him slipping back into the old Jughead that she was so fond of.

Pausing only to scoop up another doughnut, Jughead returned to his room. He had a lot to think about. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your comments and kudos! I haven't had time to reply to everyone yet, but I will! A lot more was meant to happen in this chapter but I ended up splitting it into two parts, so I hope this still reads okay.
> 
> (Prizes for anyone who realises at which point I started drinking G&Ts during this chapter. Hic).
> 
> Tumblr - @TeapotFiction


	13. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go to see Polly at The Sanctuary.
> 
> References to drug abuse in this chapter.

  1. Fix You



Betty was waiting outside her house for Jughead at precisely 12 o clock on Saturday. Her parents had gone out earlier in the morning, citing last minute paper updates, so that was one less thing to worry about. In her hand was the picnic basket her mother had insisted on packing for the group. She felt a little guilty at this, but there had been no way to refuse it without blowing their cover.

Somehow she didn’t think Jughead would object too much to the home made treats inside it. Betty knew her mother had only packed it to keep up appearances that she was the perfect wife, mother, business lady and all round superhuman extraordinaire. Still, it was something at least. 

She felt fidgety. She’d not slept the night before, full of nervous anticipation - and fear - in case something went wrong. She’d hidden in her room early, so that her parents wouldn’t notice anything was up, but then she’d found she was unable to sit still. She’d spent all evening pacing her room, flitting from one activity to the next, not able to settle on anything, and counting down the minutes. 

Polly. She was finally going to see Polly again. Every time she imagined her sister’s face she grinned to herself. She just couldn’t wait. And, despite everything, she would have her two best friends and her… her Jughead to help her get there.

‘Penny for them?’ Jughead gently pulled the end of her ponytail. ‘You looked straight past me!’

‘Oh, I did? Sorry. Er. Hi. I was just thinking.’

‘I could see that.’ his voice was amused. ‘Care to enlighten me?’

‘Polly. It’s a big day. I’m nervous, excited, scared, happy…’ she trailed off, and Jughead reached for her hand before she’d even noticed she’d started to curl it up. He gave it a big squeeze. 

‘It’s going to be okay. More than okay.’ He paused and looked towards her house. ‘Are we safe?’

‘Safe?’ She was puzzled and then caught on. ‘Oh, yeah. They’re out.’

‘Good’. He leant towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. ‘Because I wouldn’t have been able to hold out much longer.’ He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, and they both smiled at each other, completely lost to the world around them.

‘Ahhhhh loook! Young love. Look at those honeymooners.’ Veronica’s voice rang out from across the road and Betty and Jughead sprung apart. Betty could feel herself blushing from head to toe, and wished the ground would swallow her up. Jughead kept a firm grip on her hand, brushing his thumb up and down over the back of it. 

‘Psst. Betty. There’s not a rule against us you know.’ he whispered sardonically.

‘Ronnie, don’t. You’re embarrassing.’ The familiar red-head followed Veronica out of his house. At his heel was a golden labrador. ‘My dad suggested we took Vegas out with us, and as soon as he heard the word w-a-l-k it was a lost cause trying to get him to stay in the house. Hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t really say no.’ 

Betty laughed, to hide her nerves. ‘You’ve got the dog, I’ve got the picnic. We’re all set for a day out! Ronnie…. Weren’t we meant to be picking you up on the way?’

Now it was Veronica’s turn to look a little sheepish. ‘If my mother asks, not that she will, we’ she pointed at herself and then at Betty ‘had a girly sleepover. Okay?’ 

Jughead raised his eyebrows and watched Betty’s reaction carefully. She just shrugged. ‘Course, we sat and braided each other’s hair, and then had a pillow fight in our pyjamas, right?’

‘Got it in one! Now are we going or what? Oh, and by the way, I’m calling shotgun.’

They piled into the truck. Archie at the wheel, Veronica in the front seat, Jughead, Betty and Vegas in the back. Vegas had leapt up to take the seat behind Archie (all the better to stare lovingly at him from) and promptly laid down taking up most of the room in the back. No matter how many bonios they waved under his nose, he could not be enticed to move. As a result, Betty found herself practically sitting on Jughead’s lap.

‘Sorry.’ She apologised over and over again. He just grinned at her. 

‘You won’t hear any complaining from me.’ He put his arm around her and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Vegas seemed to think that looked comfortable, and stretched out even further, placing his head on Betty’s lap, so she was firmly wedged in. 

‘Silly dog.’ she rolled her eyes, and scratched Vegas behind his ear. The labrador let out a long, contented sigh. ‘Well as long as you’re comfortable boy.’

‘So FYI, shotgun comes with music privileges. I hope we’re all on board with Noughties Brit Pop. I won’t tolerate any dissidence in the ranks. Now Archiekins. To the sanctuary...and beyond!’

 

 

An hour and a half later, and it seemed as if the Sanctuary was as difficult to locate as Alice Cooper’s soft side. 

‘I’m sure we’ve been up this road three times. I definitely remember that wonky tree.’

‘No, that tree leaned to the left. This one leans to the right.’

‘Archie. It looks like it’s leaning the opposite way because we’re coming at it from a different direction. Like I told you before. Has football permanently damaged your brain?’

‘Erm Ron, you might want to be a bit nicer to him, anyone could make that mistake after hearing Reach For The Stars 6 times within an hour. That’s got to be more than the recommended daily dose of SClub.’

‘Are you doubting my musical taste Betty? Because I remember how much you fangirled after TSwizzle’s last album and I am not afraid to bring it up in front of your beau.’

‘I would never doubt you for a moment.’

‘I thought that was the case.’ 

‘I’m sure it’s a different tree, Ron. The other one was browner.’

‘Archie, you are very lucky you’ve got looks.’

‘It was!’

‘All those lyrics you come up with, and the only word that you can think of to describe a tree is “browner”. It makes one wonder.’

‘I don’t see what the problem is. It was browner. No other word needed.’

‘Guys. Guys. Guys! I think it might be down that little path.’ Jughead had been staring intently at his phone for the past few minutes, zooming in and out of the maps and trying to piece it together. ‘Yep. I think it’s down there.’

Archie brought the truck to a screeching halt. ‘Are you sure man? It doesn’t even look like a road.’

The four of them peered down the track.

‘I mean, it looks like it. Here Betts - see? If you look at The Sanctuary’s website it mentions that ‘ _the atmosphere_ _is quite interrupted by the modern world, located as it is in a tranquil spot off the beaten track.’_ That would explain why the address wasn’t coming up on the GPS. If it’s not that path it’s definitely somewhere in that clearing. I vote we try it.’

‘Okay Jugs, you lead on.’ 

‘Errr Betts. Why don’t you and Jughead go on. Me and Archie can find somewhere nearby to wait for you. It might look a bit weird if we all turn up on the doorstep, and there’s no way either I or Archiekins can feign being related to you and Polls. Besides, these shoes were not designed for off the beaten track.’

‘Oh. Is that alright with you Juggie?’ He nodded. ‘And you guys don’t mind waiting?’

‘Not at all Betts.’ Archie smiled warmly at his best friend, encouraging her on. ‘I’d do anything for you, you know that. Happy to do whatever you want.’

‘Thanks Arch. I can’t imagine there’s much nearby so thank you.’

‘Oh don’t you worry about us Miss Cooper. I’m sure we’ll find something to amuse ourselves.’ Veronica gave her a very obvious stage wink.

‘Ew gross. Thanks Ronnie. Sorry Vegas, your pillow is on the move.’

Ignoring his plaintive whimper and long-suffering sigh, Betty dislodged herself from underneath Vegas’ sleepy head and went to stand next to Jughead at the start of the track. 

‘Just call us when you’re done, okay? And Betty - Good luck. Not that you need it but… I hope you get to see Polly.’ 

 

Archie pulled off, and soon the truck was out of sight. Betty looked at Jughead and then at the small path they needed to make their way down. He reached for her hand.

‘It’s okay. One step in front of the other. Don’t worry about anything else yet.’

Her mouth tightened and she started along the path. Jughead let her lead, holding her hand to reassure and support her. They made their way in silence for a few minutes. 

Betty’s free hand kept curling and uncurling - tightening into a small little fist but only for a moment before stretching out again. 

‘Betty?’ he whispered her name, not sure how to phrase his next sentence. ‘Your hands...I’ve noticed the….marks. You don’t have to talk to me about it of course but I wish you would. I wish you didn’t hurt yourself. I worry.’

Betty stopped and turned around to look at him, panic in her eyes. ‘I… I...I didn’t know that you’d noticed.’

‘I notice things about you Betty. I care for you so much. Can you promise me that next time you think you need to do that, that you’ll find me instead? I just want to help you, if I can.’

Tears had sprung to Betty’s eyes and she nodded slowly. ‘I try to stop it, but I don’t know how. It’s the only way I know how to cope when the world feels heavy.’ 

Jughead reached to cup her face in his hands. ‘We’ll figure it out Betty. However long it takes. It’ll be okay in the end.’ He wiped away her tears so gently. She closed her eyes and sighed.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Anything for you Betty. Anything.’ He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. ‘I didn’t mean to make you cry. Sorry, my timing is awful. Let’s go see your sister.’

She smiled and nodded again. ‘Let’s go see Polly.’

Jughead took her hand again, and after a moment’s thought plucked up the courage to add. ‘While my timing is awful, I may as well continue. I was thinking… always dangerous I know.. I know you’ve got lots to think about at the moment, and lots going on but...But I was thinking perhaps we could do something sometime. Maybe. If that would be cool?’ 

Betty chuckled. ‘Wow Juggie. With an offer like that, how can I refuse?’

He looked sideways at her. ‘You know what I mean! We could go on a proper date. You know. Make awkward small talk. Fidget nervously. You’d be cool as a cucumber of course, I’d be wondering how to pluck up the courage to kiss you. And even if I did, I’d probably end up bumping teeth or stepping on your toes. I hear it’s a rite of passage.’

She grinned at him. ‘Can’t think of anything more perfect.’

‘Okay. No more distractions now, I promise.’

 

The path took them directly to the front gates of the main building. It was an old building, kept in good condition, no doubt, by the ludicrous amounts of money the upper echelons of society threw at it to hide their problems. Jughead had been expecting it to look like something out of American Horror Story, but it was light, welcoming, serene.

Betty relaxed a little as they approached, relieved that her worst fears about the look of the place hadn’t proved true. She checked her watch. Five to Two. They were exactly on time.

Trying to look more confident than she felt, she made her way up the stairs to the front entrance. Jughead followed, a step behind. His hand rested on her lower back, just to let her know he was there.

Inside they found a bright reception, which Betty approached.

‘Hi. I’m here to see my sister. Polly Cooper. My name’s Elizabeth.’

‘Polly Cooper you say? We didn’t have a note that anyone was coming to visit her today.’ The lady at the desk remarked as she looked through some files. 

‘Didn’t you? My parents said they were going to ring and let you know. They would have come too, but they were called out of town at the last minute.’ Betty grinned at the woman sweetly. Jughead couldn’t help but be proud of the way she was playing the part. 

‘It’s no trouble dear. Just sign in here and fix this name badge to yourself. I’ll call someone to take you to her. And will you be visiting too, young man?’

‘Oh no. I’ll just wait here for you Betts.’ Jughead gestured to the small waiting room. ‘You two will have a lot to catch up on.’

 

A few moments later, a woman in a nurse’s uniform appeared and lead Betty along the corridor. 

‘Polly will be in her room at this time. You’ve not been here before have you? It’s just along here.’ 

She opened a door and with a quick ‘I’ll come and collect you at 3’ turned on her heel and left.

Betty stepped into the room. ‘Polly?’ 

Her sister was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine. When she saw Betty she dropped it to the ground and ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug that was so enthusiastic she almost knocked her over.

‘Betty! You came! Are mom and dad here? Can I come home?’ 

‘It’s just me Polls. Mom and dad don’t know I’m here but I had to see you.’

‘I’ve missed you Betty. Please, tell me all about the outside world.’

 

Jughead cursed himself for not remembering to bring a book with him. Every minute he was separated from Betty seemed to lag twice as long as any minute he spent with her at the best of times. When he was just sat by himself, with nothing to do, it seemed to lag four times as long. Out of desperation he picked up one of the magazines left on the coffee table in the middle of the room and started to flip through it. The selection was sparse, so he found himself reading Cosmo’s advice on fifty ways to please your man, and hoping that no one he knew would ever walk by. 

There was a small staff room to the side of the waiting area. The nurse who had taken Betty to Polly appeared, with an older nurse, obviously on their coffee break. Jughead’s ears pricked up when he realised who they were talking about. 

 

‘It’s good that Polly’s finally got a visitor, I always thought it was odd that her family never came to see her, especially when she’s so young.’

‘Yes, but you can understand it. She was in such a bad way when she came here… You remember what it was like? It’s awful to see it in someone so young. For what it’s worth her parents got her here just in time. Before.. God know’s what happened. She’s got a long road ahead of her and I’m never sure how far along she really is. She’s cunning, and charming. It’s a dangerous combination, especially with addicts.’

‘Her sister is sweet though. Obviously misses Polly a lot.’

‘Mm. Can’t help thinking that’s why the parents have kept them apart until now. Polly’s clever enough to manipulate her…’

‘Oh you always see the worst in people’

‘I’ve worked here longer than you. Anyway, is that coffee nearly done?’

‘Yes, here you go, you old cynic.’ 

 

And just as quickly as they’d arrived, they had gone.

 

Jughead sighed. He wished he hadn’t overheard. He hoped Betty was okay and that she wasn’t too disappointed. He should have followed his gut and stalled on this trip. He felt his whole body tense. Someone like Betty shouldn’t have this happen to them. This was something that happened to someone like him. Someone from the bad side of the tracks. Not someone as full as light as Betty. 

 

Betty, however, was the happiest she’d been in months. Her and Polly were talking like they’d never been apart. She’d filled her in on all the goings on in Riverdale, the changes to the cheer team line up (Polly had been in line to be the next captain before Alice had her sent away), how her parents were reacting and then, in a sheepish tone, she’d casually mentioned the new boy. Polly had seized upon that, making Betty tell her all the details of her blossoming relationship. 

‘So, Jughead eh. Interesting name. What does mom make of him?’

‘Polly, really? As if I’d tell mom. You know what she’s like. When she heard the Millers were fostering someone from SouthSide, she said she hoped Julia had locked up all her valuables.’

Polly rolled her eyes. ‘I don’t know what’s worse. That mom said that, or that I’m not surprised in the least. But anyway.. Tell me about Jughead! What’s he like? Has he asked you out yet? Oh Betty.. Have you done the deed?’

Betty visibly squirmed. ‘Oh my god Polly, no! It’s early days. He’s nice. He listens to me even when he’s got a million other things on his mind. He gives me butterflies. I can’t wait to see him every day. I could spend every day with him and not get bored.’ Betty was gushing and Polly looked shocked. It was so unlike her normally cautious sister. 

‘Oh Betts. You’ve got it bad.’ 

‘I guess I have. Anyway tell me about you Polls. What’s it like here? Do you know when they’ll let you come home?’

‘This place is the pits Betty. I am so bored. I have to go to therapy twice a day. Which is fine if you actually have issues…But me?  You’ve got to hand it to Mama Cooper, she’s thoroughly stuffed me. I’m not allowed my phone, or any access to internet. Magazines are vetted before they’re allowed in. I know it looks all casual today, but that’s just the show they put on for visitors. The rest of the week we’re on total lockdown. They even confiscated Grundy’s copy of Jane Eyre in case it over-excited us too much. The only contact I get to the outside world - apart from today - is Mom, and that’s hardly worth bothering with. I need to get outta here!’ Polly paused. ‘You could help me you know..’

‘Anything.’

‘Get mom to change her mind. Tell her you came to see me and that I’m much better and ready to come home. There’s a fifty percent chance she might have you locked up here too, but at least we’d be roomies?!’ Polly laughed, but it was hollow. She stared at Betty with an intensity that unnerved her. ‘Please Betty. I need to get out of here.’

‘I won’t let you down. I promise.’

The sisters embraced, only to be interrupted by the appearance of the nurse again, informing them that visiting hours were now over. 

 

Polly walked her to the entrance to say goodbye. As he heard footsteps approach, Jughead hastily threw down the magazine he’d been pretending to read and stood up, ready to comfort Betty after whatever she’d discovered in the last hour. But when he saw her she was smiling in a way he’d never seen before. Just seeing her happy made him happy. He looked over to the blonde girl who was stood next to her. Polly, he presumed. And his heart sunk. He recognised her. Not quite like this though. She looked less desperate. More put together now. But it was definitely her. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

He smiled at Betty, putting aside his own concerns for a moment. She raced over to him, pulling him over to Polly, so eager to introduce them. ‘Jughead I want you to meet Polly. Polly, meet Jughead - my, er… friend.’ 

Jughead chuckled as she stumbled over what to call him. ‘A little more than a friend, eh Betts? Lovely to meet you Polly.’ He held out his hand a little formally ready to shake hers. 

‘Oh how quaint.’ She cackled at the absurdity of it and, ignoring his hand, pulled him into a hug. ‘You look after my little sister eh? Don’t let her listen to my mother!’ 

‘That I can promise.’ 

 

Betty was quiet after they left the Sanctuary. She was deep in thought, and Jughead knew she was planning something. Before he could ask her what it was, Archie and Veronica had arrived to pick them up. 

 

This time it was Jughead’s turn to sit in the middle, squashed in between Vegas and Betty. Five minutes into the journey, Betty was snoring gently, resting her head on his shoulder and Vegas was snoring loudly, draped across his lap.

‘Good job I’m not a fidgeter’ he remarked. 

Veronica turned to look at the scene. ‘Oh, sweet! This needs to be captured for posterity, don’t move an inch Jones. 

‘As if I could….’ 

She rustled about in her bag, fishing out her phone. ‘This is totally going on instagram.’ she grinned as she snapped away. Then she lowered her phone, and said in a much quieter tone. ‘Is she okay?’

He nodded and curled his arm more tightly around the sleeping figure. ‘Yeah. It was good for her, I think.’ 

‘Good.’

 

When they pulled up outside Betty’s house, her parents car was still nowhere to be seen. She said her thanks to Archie and Veronica, and gestured to Jughead to follow her in.

She took him to her room, where she started pacing the floor.

‘Hey, hey. It’s okay, she’s safe, and well. Isn’t that a relief?’

‘She shouldn’t be there Jug.’

‘Mmmm’ He didn’t want to disagree. Not outrightly. That wasn’t his place.

‘We need to get her out. It’s not right. I can’t believe my parents have her locked up there.’

‘Did your parents ever tell you why they sent her there? It’s a drastic step for anyone to take.’ he spoke slowly, trying to be diplomatic.

‘Oh they just said she was a bad influence and needed help before she got into worse trouble.’

‘And you always thought that was just an excuse?’

‘Jug…. What’s up? Why are you asking these questions?’ her eyes searched his. She looked like she’d been betrayed, which he supposed, it must feel like. She’d been banking on him to help her, without question, like any normal boyfriend would, because on the surface it was lunacy that her perfectly normal sister should be stuck in rehab. But he wasn’t normal, and he wasn’t even her boyfriend. And he knew something which was going to shake her foundations and he had no idea how he was going to tell her.

He stepped towards her and reached for her hand. He swallowed hard, giving himself one last chance to chicken out, but knowing that he couldn’t.

 

‘Betty. I think my dad used to sell her drugs.’

‘I know she used to do a bit of weed, but that’s hardly a reason to send her away.’

‘My dad didn’t sell those sort of drugs.’

‘No.. you’re just saying that.’ Her eyes hardened. ‘She wouldn’t have done anything like that.’

‘I saw her. I saw her just before my dad got arrested. She was out of it. Completely gone. And she came knocking on our trailer door, shouting for my dad. Waving money about. I don’t know the details, but dad looked pretty happy after she’d left.’ He reached out to touch her cheek softly. ‘I’m so sorry Betty.’

She slapped his hand away from her face. ‘No. You’re lying. This can’t be true.’

‘Why would I do that? I care about you Betty. I care about you so much. I’m sorry I was the bearer of bad news, but can’t you see? I can’t lie to you. I didn’t want you to find out later and think I had…’

‘My sister is not a drug addict.’ she hissed.

‘Maybe not. But she has done drugs. Maybe your parents sent her away before it was a problem?’ He was speaking so gently, his heart breaking as he tried to make her understand.

She started to cry, but not from sadness. From anger. ‘Why would you say something like that?’

‘Because I’ve seen what addiction can do to families and I would hate to see anything happen to you.’

‘Just because it happened to you doesn’t mean it will happen to me.’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘You didn’t need to. But I know Polly and that’s not her. She’s my sister. I would know.’

‘Addicts have ways of hiding their -’

‘Stop Jughead. Stop. I know my sister. She is not a drug addict. She just partied a bit. Why do you look for the worst in people?’

‘Because looking at the best in people only got me hurt.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Forget it. It doesn’t matter.’

 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Jughead worked up the courage to speak. He wasn’t going to make her understand. He didn’t know how to. And he couldn’t watch this scenario play out again. It was too difficult. It was all too raw. So that only left him with one choice. 

 

‘Who were we kidding Betty? This was never going to work. I should go.’ His voice cracked, threatening his composure and his resolve. 

‘That’s it Jughead? You’d give up, just like that?’

He wanted to shake her. ‘Betty. Betty. Your sister has a chance to recover there. Do you know what I’d give for my dad to have that chance? I know you think it’s unfair, I know you don’t want to believe that she had a problem and I know you just want her home. But sometimes home isn’t the best place for someone to be.’

Betty shook her head. ‘It’s not the same.’

‘It’s just different sides of the same coin, Cooper.’

Her mouth tightened. ‘Maybe you should go.’

‘Okay.’ He looked at her sadly, his eyes flicking down to her hands. ‘Promise me you won’t do anything rash.’ 

She looked down at the floor and nodded slowly. 

 

He wanted to shout, to tell her that he didn’t want to give up. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her. That he would be here for her, whatever she needed. He wanted to tell her it would be okay. They’d be okay. 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Instead he turned on his heel, and walked away. ‘Look after yourself Cooper.’

 

And just like that, he was gone. Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket as he left. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm.... I'm sorry?
> 
> @TeapotFiction on Tumblr if you need to vent at me...


	14. When you break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the good ship "Angst".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken a LOT of liberties about the way the legal system works. But hey, it's Riverdale, anything goes - right? (I'm not from the US and Google wasn't a lot of help, so I decided to just completely wing it, and mould it to a way that fit my fictional whims. Hopefully that won't spoil it tooo much!).

  1.  When You Break



 

Jughead didn’t know where to go, or what to do. He left Betty’s house and started to walk. He didn't think about the direction he was taking, he just knew he had to put some distance between her - and everything she represented - and him. His mind was racing. The day had started so well and ended in disaster. How had that happened?

Had he just made a huge mistake?

No. 

This was just how things were for people like him. Betty didn’t belong in his world, where she’d be dragged down by the lowest common denominator. His was a world where you just didn’t have the option to be as sweet and innocent and as darn optimistic as Betty was. And he didn’t belong in her world, that much was clear. He would never fit in in Riverdale.Maybe he didn’t even want to fit in. He should have stuck firm to his original plan of staying inconspicuous, and just getting on until he inevitably ended up back in SouthSide. And just like his dad.

How had he ever thought that Betty would fit into that plan? 

At least he had a few weeks of welcome distraction. Nothing could take that away from him - as wrong as it had been to start. He’d never regret kissing Betty. He’d never regret the fun they’d had, even if it hurt him to think back on it now. Was it really better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? He didn't know. He couldn't muse upon that right now.He just had to learn how to cope without her sunshine in his life now. Another adjustment. He should be used to adjusting.

He walked for a long time, and before he realised where he’d headed - he found himself at his dad’s old trailer. 

‘Back where I belong’ he muttered.

He found the key and unlocked the door, taking a deep breath as he walked in.

Instantly he was transported to the last night he’d been here - when he’d been told to pack up a bag quickly and then been bundled into a social worker’s car. His dad had already been taken to the police station by then, and the cops wanted to do a thorough search of the trailer to gather their proof. They’d watched him like a hawk as he hastily shoved the things he prized the most into his rucksack, not having time to think clearly. He’d forgotten to pack stupid things, like socks, and then he hadn’t been allowed back. So his social worker, taking pity on him, had taken him to the nearest store so he could buy the essentials.

At least he’d been able to be presentable when they’d moved him into the Millers’. 

At least Jellybean had been long gone by then. Hopefully she’d never find out about that night in all its glory. He never spoke about their dad to her; he didn’t’t know what their mom has said and she’s so young.. She’s got a chance to be someone different. 

Not like him. 

His destiny was set long ago.

The state of the trailer shocked him out of his thoughts. The cops had trashed it. His dad’s belongings were strewn everywhere. Every cupboard had been emptied. Every drawer had been turned upside down, the contents on the floor. Every nook and cranny thoroughly inspected. 

Worse too, he saw the traces of the tell-tale white powder on the kitchen counter - Looked like the cops found what they were after. He almost turned around then and left, back to the Millers’ and their cosy house, and kind words. But then he remembered - this is where he belongs. Not there. He can’t just run away. He has to face his legacy. 

Stepping over the empty bottles that seem to line the floor, he walks into the living room. There’s no reason the trailer needs to stay like this. The cops have got everything they need - more than what they needed - it’s no longer off limits. And his dad will be back. He could even be back next week if by some miracle the judge ruled in his favour. So something needed to be done. And in the absence of another responsible adult, Jughead knew it was up to him to sort it out.

Coming back to the trailer made him realise how much of a bubble he’d encased himself in recently. Sure, it’d been nice, and Jim and Julia had been wonderful, but it wasn’t real. How could it be? This was his reality. This wrecked trailer in Southside, a crime scene, guilt ridden and messy - and he can’t escape it. So, he’d been right to call things off with Betty. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t suck though.

And it didn’t stop him worrying. He’d never thought there would ever be a situation where he’d come to rely on Archie and Veronica -  but he hoped they could put aside their selfishness for a moment and make sure that she was okay. And her hands… Her poor hands. He couldn’t bear to think about her doing that to herself, especially not if he’d contributed it. He knew Betty was strong - but he also knew that she didn’t always realise she was. ‘Please don’t let her be alone.’ he muttered to the empty room. ‘Please let them notice her.’

He located the bin bags and got to work, quickly making a path through the destroyed room, and starting there.

He didn’t let himself think about anything other than his immediate task: deciding whether to clean, bin, or put away every item that he came across. He didn’t let himself dwell on the fact that that every nook in the place contained another empty bottle. And when he came across a half empty bottle of whiskey in his dad’s closest, he only hesitated a moment before tipping the rest of it down the sink. 

If he was coming back, his dad needed a new start. 

And if he didn’t? 

He didn’t let himself think about that. Because that changed everything. 

There seemed to be a lot of dust in the air, his eyes kept watering. 

 

When he looked up and realised it was dark outside, he knew he had to go back to the Millers. The trailer was unrecognisable from the one that he’d walked into a few hours ago. It almost looked like a home again. 

He’d tidied, cleaned, bleached the surfaces in the kitchen, swept the floors, made the beds, sorted laundry - which he’d do the next time he came back - and scrubbed the bathroom. If you didn’t know it was in Southside, you might almost feel welcome there now. 

Fleetingly he wondered what Betty would think. If he’d ever brought her here, would she have been shocked? Would she have judged him? Whatever. It didn’t matter now. It was irrelevant.

He stopped to pick up a few of his belongings, ones that he’d forgotten in his haste before. Socks. Photos. A couple more books and dvds. His notebook. And then, locking the door carefully as he went, set off to Riverdale. 

  
  


Betty hadn’t been able to stop the inevitable tears as Jughead had slammed the door on his way out. She was in shock. She’d assumed she’d be able to rely on him to support her. She’d trusted him. And their relationship, which had been so easy to slip into - was that really at an end? Why had he been so quick to give up on her? Was she destined to play second best?

She knew that it was self-indulgent to wallow in her misery when Polly was stuck in that institution, but she just couldn’t help it. She’d been falling for Jughead. He’d made her realise why everything she’d wanted with Archie had been just a fantasy. It was Jughead who made her feel safe, who noticed the things about her that Archie wouldn’t even remember if she’d told him, who held her so softly and carefully - and Jughead whose arms she fitted into so perfectly. 

And just like that, it was over before it began.

She knew she had to pull herself together before her parents got home, which could be at any time. Her mother had a sixth sense for changes in Betty’s emotional state, and she did not want to risk being quizzed. She knew this, but it was easier said than done. 

She cried much more, and much more deeply than she ever had about Archie. The sense of grief which flowed through her was so much more intense than she had thought possible. She’d known him so briefly - how could she feel this much? Her instinct was to curl her hands up and press her nails to the skin, but she’d promised him not to, so she resisted as long as she could. 

She wasn’t just sad, of course, she was angry. How could he have said all those things to her? About Polly? Who did he think he was? She’d prove him wrong - when Polly was home again, when she, Betty, brought her home, it’d be obvious that she wasn’t an addict. 

Betty wiped her eyes and switched on her laptop, and opened up a new tab. She was going to bring Polly home and she was going to find out the best way to do it.

  
  


Julia was trying not to ask too many questions, that much was obvious to Jughead. When he’d arrived home late on Saturday, she’d simply said. ‘Oh not to worry Jugs, I imagine you were just having too much fun with Betty and lost track of the time. There’s a plate set aside for you, should you want it.’

He’d shrugged, thanked her for the food, and made no comment about his day. In return she hadn’t commented on the state of his clothes which were covered in dust, or the fact that his eyes were red rimmed and swollen. She’d loitered in the kitchen with him, as he put the plate in the microwave, and waited in case he wanted to say anything. When he’d remained silent, she’d just squeezed his shoulder gently and said. ‘You know where I am.’ before leaving him to it. 

He was grateful; grateful to have the excuse of his father to cover his depressing state, and grateful that Julia was such an unobtrusive and caring person. The thought that he could be about to have his world turned upside down terrified him, and he struggled to stop his emotions from spilling over.

He took his food up to his room and plugged his headphones in. There wasn’t a song in the universe loud enough to drown his thoughts out, but he had to to try. He pushed the food around the plate for a few minutes, but he wasn’t hungry, so instead he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. 

‘Good morning Elizabeth. I trust you’re joining us this morning?’

Betty was doing everything in her power to pretend that she was fine and everything was normal. Normal, at the Coopers, was Sunday mornings spent together, the family having breakfast together and talking. There were weeks when it felt like a staff meeting. When the atmosphere was tense, Alice would quiz her family on everything they planned to do the next week, what they planned to achieve - and then ask them for their highs and lows of the previous week. Thankfully, since Polly had been sent away, she had laid off this a little.

Betty sat at the table and poured herself some orange juice. Her mother nudged the bowl of fruit towards her, encouragingly. Normally Betty would just have taken it, to save the argument, but not today. She reached across and took one of the delicate pastries which were just there for show - and her father - and put it on her plate. Alice raised an eyebrow but said nothing. One - Nil to Betty. 

‘So, Betty, did you have a fun time at the river yesterday?’

‘Yeah Dad’ she lied ‘It was good weather for it. We all had fun.’

‘Who did you go with?’

‘Just Archie and Veronica, and Vegas. I think he enjoyed himself the most.’

‘Just the three of you, eh?’ Alice smiled at her, in a way which made Betty feel uneasy. ‘That must have been cosy.’ 

‘We were just hanging out mom.’

‘Of course you were sweetie.’ Alice smiled again, and laid her hand over Betty’s. She waited a beat before she spoke. ‘You’ll never guess who I ran into down at the grocery store yesterday.’

‘Oh? Who was that?’

‘Julia Miller. We stopped for a chat, you see, I’ve not seen her for a while. And imagine my surprise, Elizabeth, when she said that you’d been round her house nearly every night to see that boy… Jar-head is it?’

‘Jughead.’

‘Jug-head.’ Alice deliberately over-enunciated the syllables to express her displeasure.

‘We’ve been working on some school projects together. The Blue and Gold too.’ The knot in her stomach tightened, and she started to feel sick. She could not talk about Jughead to her parents.

‘Yes, well I did think that at first, but then Julia mentioned something about how close you two were, and how glad she was that Jughead had found someone like you. It certainly sounded like a little more than school projects.’

‘She must have been mistaken.’

‘Elizabeth, I was not born yesterday. I’m your mother. If you’re seeing someone, you should bring him round. Your father and I would love to meet him. Wouldn’t we, Hal?’

‘Alice, let the kids have their privacy.’

Alice laughed, hollowly. ‘We all know what happens when we let the kids have their privacy, Hal. Or had you forgotten? So Betty, why don’t you invite this Jug-head over for dinner tonight?’

Betty swallowed hard, and shook her head. 

‘Come, come Elizabeth.’ her mother persisted. Betty pursed her lips tightly, he hands curling up in balls and she felt her sharp nails pressing into her skin, searching for a release. 

Very quietly, she responded. ‘We’re not… I’m not… We’re… It doesn’t matter any more. I won’t be seeing him again.’

Alice raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her, but decided to let it go. 

‘May I be excused?’

 

Jughead woke up feeling groggy, and found that someone - presumably Julia - had put a blanket over him at some point during the night. He checked his phone. No messages. How was it already 11.30?  He’d not slept in this late since… since before his mom had left. He was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up properly, when he heard a knock on the door. 

‘Err, come in?’ 

Jim poked his head around the door. ‘Mind if I sit, Jughead?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Jim perched on the end of Jughead’s bed.

‘So, big day tomorrow.’   He didn’t look at Jughead directly, gauging his reaction, as Julia would have. Instead he allowed him a moment of privacy. A moment to digest. Jughead nodded once, not sure what to say. 

‘I - we - just wanted to reassure you. Whatever the outcome of your dad’s sentencing, you have a home here for as long as you want it. We will sort it out.’

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Julia thought you might prefer to talk to me about it. Man to man. I’d suggest we go fishing or play golf but I think we’d both embarrass ourselves. Unless you’re secretly hiding an impressive handicap up your sleeve?’

‘I wouldn’t even know which way to hold the golf club.’ Jughead chuckled, and it almost sounded convincing. ‘There’s just not much to talk about, is there? Either my dad gets what he probably deserves, or he gets away with it by the skin of his teeth and it’s back to normal. Our version of normal at least.’ He shrugged. ‘Honestly, I don’t even know what I should be feeling. I guess I should hate the idea of my dad being in prison but... ‘ he trailed off and looked down at the floor. ‘I went back to our trailer yesterday.’

‘We thought you might have done.’

‘Can’t get anything past you two, can I? I’ll be sure to let CPS know you’re doing a thorough job.’ He smiled wryly for a moment, and then his expression dropped. ‘It was… I… I cleaned it up, but..’ he didn’t have the words to continue. 

‘A mix of memories?’ 

‘Yeah. And quite a lot I’d rather not have to think about.’ 

‘Quite understandable.’ Jim turned to look at him. ‘Do you want to go tomorrow? It’s entirely up to you. We’ll support your decision whatever.’

He shook his head. ‘What’s the point?’

‘If you’re sure? You’ve not seen your father for a while, and not to labour the point, but it might be about to get a lot more complicated to see him.’

Jughead shook his head, a little more vehemently. ‘No. I don’t know how to face him.’

‘Okay. But if you change your mind…’

‘I will let you know immediately.’

 

They sat in silence, a little awkwardly. Jim hadn’t quite mastered the art of distraction in the way that Julia had, but Jughead didn’t mind the quiet.  Eventually, though, Jim coughed to indicate that he was changing the subject, and said, lightly.

‘So Betty Cooper is a nice girl.’

‘Mmm.’

‘Will she be coming over later?’

‘No.’ It was a firm, decisive no. 

‘Oh?’

‘Irreconcilable differences.’ Jughead said darkly.

‘Pity.’ Jim paused. ‘I thought you had something special there, son.’

They both chose to ignore the word that had just slipped out. Jim continued talking, as if to mask the awkwardness of it. ‘I have to say, in my experience, being old and ugly now, that there’s not a lot of things that are truly irreconcilable once you talk them through.’ 

Jughead shook his head. ‘We’re just from different worlds.’

‘Not so different. The grass is green and the sky remains blue in both of them.’ 

‘Ah, that it was so simple.’

‘Well, I’m sure you know what you’re doing.’ Jim said, a little unconvincingly, and got up to leave. ‘Remember if you change your mind….’

‘I will tell you.’ 

‘Jughead - you’re a good kid. Don’t beat yourself up for the mistakes your father made.’ 

Jim left him to his thoughts.

 

The next morning, Jughead told the Millers he was going to school and started to walk towards the bright High School, but as soon as he was out of view, he ducked down a different road and changed direction. He couldn’t explain to anyone why he had to do this alone, but he knew he had to.

Riverdale’s courthouse was a small building that had seen better days. There wasn’t enough crime in the area for there to be a need for anything larger. The only trouble in the town came from SouthSide, so the people from the North didn’t see why they needed to maintain the facilities for them. 

Jughead got half way up the steps to the building before changing his mind. He hadn’t thought this through. He was fairly sure that unattended minors wouldn’t be able to get in. And if he was honest with himself, he didn’t even want to get in. He didn’t even really know why he’d come. It’d just seemed like the right thing to do. 

He didn’t even know what time his dad was scheduled to be there. He felt like an idiot. 

He turned around, but he couldn’t quite leave the area. Instead, he found himself hanging around a small wooded area right in front. Here, he watched the coming and going of people into the tiny building.

He hadn’t been there long when he saw his dad. He was emerging from the courthouse. Even from the distance it was obvious what had happened. His dad held his hands out in front of him - and though Jughead couldn’t quite make out the detail, he thought he could assume he was handcuffed. Cops surrounded him. And then Jughead saw him being manhandled into the back of the police van. From his hiding place behind a tree, he thought about calling out to his dad, but before he could resolve to do it, the doors of the van had slammed shut, and his dad was being sped away.

He ran back to the Millers’ house.

Once there he stood in the hallway and dropped his bag to the floor, pulling off his hat and throwing it across the room. And then his feet felt paralysed, and he wasn’t too sure what was happening. Julia ran over to him. 

‘Jughead?’

He couldn’t speak. Tears fell down his face and she rushed over, hugging him towards her tightly in her arms. He grasped at her desperately - the only person who had ever seemed to want him - as his body heaved with heavy, wracking sobs. 

He cried for his dad, for his mom, for JellyBean, for Betty… but mostly for himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better times are ahead for our pair... just trust me on this one.
> 
> (And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and commented and generally made me feel loved. I've not felt this excited about writing for a very long time, and it's all down to you).


	15. Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that my Buggies have a lot of emotions.

  1.  Nobody Knows



 

Betty had called Veronica on Sunday, just as soon as she’d been able to escape the watchful eye of her mother. She’d only given her a quick overview and, for once, Veronica hadn’t pushed her for details. Within an hour, Ronnie had arrived at the Coopers’ house - cupcakes in one hand, DVDs in the other and a supply of tissues in her bag. She’d sat with Betty as she sniffed her way through the films and picked at the cakes. She’d hugged her and told her that it was going to be okay. She’d listened when Betty told her that she wanted to get Polly out of  _ The Sanctuary _ \- she’d even agreed with her and told her that she’d do anything she could to help. She’d told her not to worry. They’d find a way. How hard could it be anyways? 

 

And the next day, Betty found Archie on her doorstep offering to walk her to school. He looked a little unsure of himself - not something Betty had ever really encountered before, but it was the first time that they’d been alone together since… But she smiled, a little weakly, and accepted his offer. 

‘I guess Ronnie sent you?’

‘She may have suggested something. But Betty, I’m always going to think of you as my best friend. I’d have been here anyway, if I’d have known what happened.’

Betty nodded. ‘I know Archie. Things have just been a little weird recently.’

‘I know.’ He smiled softly at her and she was reminded of how easy it used to be with him. Without Jughead to distract her, she realised just how much she’d missed it. She sighed. 

‘I don’t want to lose you as my friend. I just needed some time.’

‘I know.’ he paused. ‘And I’m sorry. About us -  and about him.’

‘Thanks.’

‘He’s an idiot, you know.’ He said, simply.

‘Takes one to know one.’ Betty bumped his arm with hers, and pulled her face into a tight lipped smile, to indicate it was a joke. 

‘That’s a low blow, Betts!’ he grinned. ‘But I guess you’re right. Only a complete and dunderhead would be stupid enough to let you go.’

‘Luckily, I am very understanding of dunderheads.’

‘I thank my lucky stars daily that you are.’ 

They walked to school companionably and it was almost like old times. Almost. And she could almost imagine being happy again. Almost. 

 

Veronica met them at the school gates, and she swooped upon Betty, linked arms with her, and shooed Archie away. 

‘Thank you Archiekins, I can take it from here. Betty - how are you? Oh sweetie, you look dreadful, did you sleep at all?’ In a lower voice she added. ‘I’ve been keeping an eye out, and he’s not here yet, so we should go in. Unless you want to talk to him?’ 

Betty shook her head and Veronica took charge, protectively ushering her into the building. Shielding her from seeing the the dark headed boy - wherever he may be. 

Betty’s natural inclination was to play down her feelings, so she found a little overwhelming to be the centre of attention - to have Veronica and Archie watching her so carefully. She felt like an exhibit at a zoo. She didn’t know what Ronnie had told him - Sunday had not been pretty after all. She certainly didn’t want anyone else to know. Head down, focus on work, focus on Polly, focus on the Blue and Gold, focus on the Vixens - that was her plan now. That should leave her with very little time to wonder about him. And very little time to think about the way he’d called her  _ Cooper _ and walked out on her. 

At least that was the theory. Of course, in reality, her mind flicked to him every few moments, especially when it was apparent that he wasn’t going to turn up to school that day. It wasn’t her place anymore, but she couldn’t help but worry. Where was he? Had anything happened? Veronica noticed her twitching.

‘He’s probably just cutting school. Not everyone wants to keep a perfect record Betty.’ 

‘I guess.’ 

She wanted to text him. Scratch that, she wanted to phone him, to hear his voice, to know he was there, that he was okay. But she resisted and tried her hardest to concentrate on biology. 

Betty’s greatest strength was that she was Betty Cooper. She knew how she should act - the part she should play, the expected answers, the expected grades - everything. She slipped into this mode, automatically raising her hand in class, and smiling at people, being the model student and friend. Nobody would have guessed what was going on in her mind, and how her heart rate accelerated every time she caught sight of a dark haired boy in the corridor, even though it so obviously wasn’t him. 

She felt proud of herself for making it through until lunch, keeping up the appearances she had cultivated for such a long time. It was exhausting but she had done it.

‘Okay, so I’ve been percolating on this, and I think I know how we can perform the great escape.’ Veronica placed her tray down on the bench and took a seat next to Betty. The busy canteen, ironically, giving them the privacy they needed to formulate their plans. Everyone else was too busy with their own affairs to wonder what this threesome were chatting about.

‘I am all ears.’ 

‘It is simple, but genius - if I do say so myself. We already know the basics, how to get there, the non-existent security, where her bedroom is, the convenient woodland to hide ourselves in - it’s obvious really. We just need to go there at night and pick up Polly. One of us stays with the car, one can cause a distraction - if it’s even needed - and you can go and grab her. Between the three of us it’ll be easy. We just need Archie’s truck again.’

‘And Fred not to notice when it starts up in the middle of the night? No offence Archie, but that truck’s engine has seen better days. It’s hardly a purrer… It’ll wake the entire neighbourhood.’

‘So you see, that’s the beauty of my plan! Archie’s dad is going to Chicago to…’

‘To finalise the divorce with my mom.’ Archie interrupted. Betty’s eyes widened but before she could apologise for not knowing or even sympathise with him, he continued. ‘It’s no big deal Betty, it’s been a long time coming. It’s hardly a surprise. It’s just the next step.’ She looked at him, wondering how much of that he actually meant, but she had enough tact not to push it. That was a conversation for another time, perhaps.

‘Anyway, it means my dad is going to be gone a couple of weeks. Which means Polly can camp out at ours until you’re able to persuade your parents to have her back home.’

‘Hidden in plain sight, you mean? I don’t know Arch… It might take a bit more than a couple of weeks to persuade them. You know what my mom can be like.’

‘And I also know you never give up. On anything. Not when you’ve got your sights on something.’ He reassured her. ‘It’s got to be worth a try.’

‘Yeah, it is. Thanks guys. So when does he leave?’

‘Friday.’

‘Friday it is then.’

‘Yes!’ Veronica clapped. ‘And I have the perfect outfit for this bit of espionage. Archie, trust me, you are going to  _ die _ when you see it.’

Archie and Betty just looked at each other, and grinned.

 

From that day on, time seemed to pass in a haze for Betty - she was so focussed on her plan to get Polly out of  _ The Sanctuary. _ Veronica and Archie were working as a team to ensure that she wasn’t left alone, or left out. When Veronica had noticed that Betty wasn’t concentrating in cheer practice she’d arranged it so that they had time to practice after school - although not before Cheryl had resorted to her old insult (‘Season five Draper, would you care to join the rest of us - you know, in time with the music?’). Archie had been walking her to and from school, like a chaperone, and finding reasons why he just didn’t fancy going to Pop’s that night, just incase they bumped into  _ him _ . 

Jughead hadn’t returned to school. It was as if he’d disappeared, or like he’d never existed. Betty wondered if she’d dreamt it all. By Wednesday, when he still hadn’t turned up in homeroom - and none of their teachers seemed surprised by it - she was getting twitchy. She had been fighting the urge to get in contact with him, even if it was just to get some closure, and she knew it was a battle she’d inevitably fail. Despite what he’d said about her sister, the connection she’d had with him was like nothing else she’d ever experienced and she couldn’t give it up. Not without a bit of a fight at least.

In a rare moment when she found herself unsupervised, she cracked. She pulled her phone out, and started to type before she changed her mind. She didn’t really know what she could say - she couldn’t unload to him because he fundamentally disagreed with her about Polly. But then she couldn’t  _ not _ say anything. She wondered where he was, and what was happening. 

 

She stared at her phone, typing and retyping messages before finally settling on something simple, but true.

 

_ I miss you.  _

 

_ I miss you too.  _ The response came through seconds later. 

 

_ It doesn’t change anything though, does it?  _

It wasn’t a message she wanted to send, but one she had to. She had to nip any hope in the bud, before it threatened to destroy her. 

 

_ Sorry, Cooper.  _

 

It hurt all over again. She hated how he called her Cooper. She hated that he seemed to find it much easier to stay away than she did. She hated that two words could cause tears to spring to her eyes in the way they had. 

But, it wasn’t like her to give up. 

 

There was so much to sort out. That was Jughead’s overwhelming feeling. He supposed he’d been naive to think that now a decision had been made, everything would be straightforward.

Five years, the judge had given FP. Five years. They’d wanted to make an example of him and they had. 

He’d be an adult by the time his dad was free. 

He hadn’t expected that. Of course he’d seen his dad being led away. Of course he knew he wouldn’t be home soon. But he hadn’t expected to go through the last of his childhood without his parents. He hadn’t expected it to be so definite. He certainly hadn’t expected to be a permanent Riverdale resident. It was a lot to get used to. He would be living another life.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On Monday he’d cried until he’d been empty; emotions bubbling up and and overtaking him. He’d been lost, alone, helpless - all the things that he’d fought against so much. The rug had been whipped from beneath his feet. His certainties in life had been shaken. This wasn’t the first time his dad had been in trouble, it probably wouldn’t be the last. But it felt final. This was the final nail in the coffin for the Jones family. 

He grieved for his family, dysfunctional as it was - even for his parents and their terrible, terrible relationship. He’d never live with his sister again. The four of them would never be in the same house again. And his mother no longer had to feign interest in him. 

But, on the other hand… Life with Julia and Jim was  _ easier _ . He felt welcome in a way he’d never felt before. Though he felt guilty for admitting it - he was happier in their house than he’d ever been in the ramshackle trailer at SouthSide. He could be a teenager. He could grow up. He could escape the demons that tormented his family.

It tore him up that he had these opportunities because his dad was in jail and his mom had abandoned him. It was a cruel trick of the universe; pitting him against his family like this. 

Julia had just held him on Monday, in a way his mother never had. She’d let him cry himself out, soothing his head and comforting him. She hadn’t told him that he needed to toughen up, or that he was being a baby - even though he knew he was. And finally, when he’d got nothing left, she’d led him up to his bed and fluffed his pillow before tucking him up and telling him to try and get some rest, and not to worry.

He’d heard hushed discussions from downstairs as he lay in his sleepless, but empty state. Julia and Jim talking about what happened next. The phone kept ringing. The doorbell went once or twice - but he didn’t really know what was happening. It’d been the next day that everything really started. His social worker arrived and explained his options. The Millers sat either side of his chair as she listed through the possibilities. Julia’s hand rested on his arm, while Jim’s was on his shoulder. 

‘He’s staying with us.’ Jim had told the woman, firmly.

‘If you want to, of course, dear.’ Julia had checked. Jughead had swallowed tightly and nodded, staring at the table. 

‘That’s decided then. Let’s proceed like that.’ Jim had taken control of the situation, and spoken in a tone that no one was going to argue with. Jughead couldn’t really remember what had been said, he’d zoned out. They’d let him go back to his room after that. He knew there were a lot of forms to be signed and that they’d had to speak to his mother, but she’d had no objections, so it’d all gone through smoothly.

So here he was, officially a Riverdale resident until his eighteenth birthday. And hiding in his room, terrified to face his new reality.

 

Betty wasn’t sure that this was a good idea - in fact, she was 90% sure it was a bad idea, but she’d committed now, so she was going to see it through. Jughead couldn’t avoid her forever, and since he still hadn’t turned up at school, there was only one thing for it.

She knocked on the Millers’ front door before she could change her mind. Julia opened the door, smiling when she saw who it was.

‘Oh Betty, how lovely to see you. Come in, come in. Jughead’s upstairs, you know where his room is?’ Betty nodded and Julia looked at her, intently. ‘I’m glad you’ve come. He needs a friend.’

Betty was confused, but decided against asking Julia why. Instead she made her way up to his room trying to look a little more confident than she felt. She took a deep breath and then knocked on his door twice before poking her head around the corner. Jughead was sat on his bed, flicking through a book. He looked up as he heard her.

‘Betty?’ He was confused. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I had to see you.’ Suddenly she felt stupid. This had been a mistake. She was awkward and Jughead was staring at her as she hovered by the door - not knowing if she should take a step towards him or not. He didn’t speak, but gestured for her to come in. 

‘Betty… you know we can’t….’ he trailed off, not even knowing where the sentence was taking him in the first place. He was just so surprised to see her. 

‘I know.’ she whispered and took a seat at the end of his bed. ‘I just… I don’t know. I needed to see you. You’ve not been at school all week. I was worried.’

‘I’ve had stuff to deal with. Family stuff.’ he hardened his mouth. It would be so easy to tell her exactly what was going on. To let her in again. To pretend Saturday night hadn’t happened.

But then what? He couldn’t be the person she needed, so why pretend that he could? Why lull themselves into a false sense of security? It was pointless.

‘Oh.’ She was surprised. Questions formed on the tip of her tongue but one look at his glassy expression and she knew better to ask them. She couldn’t help herself from reaching forward, to try and touch his hand. He recoiled and she flinched, pausing for only a moment to compose herself.

‘Don’t Betty. Don’t make this harder than it already is.’ He stared directly at her, his voice somewhat unsteady. 

‘If I wanted easy, I wouldn’t have come in the first place.’ 

‘I can’t be the person you need. I’m not him. I’m not the person you should be with.’

‘Don’t I get to decide that?’ She sighed. ‘Look, Jughead, I know I can’t change your mind. If you don’t feel like  _ that _ about me anymore, I’m not going to beg. I came because you disappeared. Because I miss you. Because you’re  _ you _ . And I’m here because Julia said you needed a friend. I’d like to be that friend for you. Even if it is hard.’ She spoke slowly, working hard to sound together. Her hands curled up into fists and her fingertips brushed the fresh wounds - but she stopped herself from pressing her nails into her palms again - for the moment at least. 

‘Cooper’ His voice was strained. ‘I’m not good news. I’m not the sort of person who gets a happy ending. I don’t want to drag you down with me. Especially not right now. We’ve both got so much to be dealing with.’ 

‘But why can’t we deal with it together?’ her voice was barely audible and she couldn’t look him in the eye. 

‘I’ve seen what happens when two people try that. It’s not pretty. This is for the best, Cooper.’

When she finally looked up, her expression was so sad it broke his heart. He almost weakened. He almost told her that it was okay - he could be there for her. But he couldn’t lie to her, and right now he didn’t have enough to give. So, he had to be firm.

‘Circumstance is against us. You’re never going to believe that I saw your sister, and my dad… my dad is always going to have done what he did.’ Now he sighed. ‘There’s no hope for us.’

She shook her head. ‘I’m not going to give up on my sister. And I’m not going to give up on you Jughead Jones.’ she promised. ‘Whatever you think you’re saving me from, I can deal with it.’

‘You should. Give up on me, that is.’

Betty scanned his eyes, trying to understand how he could cut her out so quickly. She was desperate to understand what had happened to him this week. Why hadn’t he been at school? Why was his resolve so firm? It’d just been one argument, how could it have destroyed something which seemed so perfect? 

To stop herself from crying she bit her lip and stared at the floor again. Jughead had to resist the urge to reach out and cradle her in his arms she looked so fragile. If he wasn’t so sure that it was better for her this way, he would have done it. 

‘I don’t want us to be strangers Juggie. I can’t pretend the last couple of months didn’t happen.’

‘It’d be better for you if you could.’

She got up to leave, her shoulders slumped and it looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world. She looked defeated. 

‘Will you be back at school tomorrow?’ He nodded and she paused. ‘I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. And if you change your mind…’ 

‘I’ll see you around.’ He was firm, but his voice was still gentle. Betty left without saying another word and Jughead felt his gut twist. If he was a worse writer than he was, he might describe it as a dagger to his heart. He was in trouble. It was better for her if they were apart.

But it was only a matter of time before his resolve ran out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean honestly you guys, I started this fic to write some nice Bughead fluff, and now they're both crying all the time and I'm not sure how this happened. HOWEVER. I promise to put a dam in the flood soon.


	16. Supposed To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this has loads of errors in. I'm moving house this weekend and not sure when I'll have internet again - so I wanted to get it all uploaded tonight. (And now it's past midnight and I have to be up in like 6 hours. OOPS).   
> I'll come back an edit it once I'm reconnected to the real world again. (Any recommendations for fics to download that'll keep me going in the long, internetless interim, please let me know!)
> 
> I hope you like it.....

16.

 

Jughead did return to school the next day. There was no reason for him to avoid it any more. At least that’s what he said to Jim and Julia that morning and they’d smiled and looked so proud of him. He felt so sheepish that he’d reminded them that school was, in fact, compulsory, and he was just filling his obligations as a teenager. 

‘Jug…’ Julia turned to him, as soon as Jim had left for work. 

‘Uh oh, what’ve I done now?’

‘Nothing, nothing. Now you can tell me to butt out and mind my own business. I just couldn’t help but notice that Betty didn’t stay long last night. And she looked pretty upset….’

Jughead sighed. ‘Yeah. That’s erm, unfortunate.’ He couldn’t quite look Julia in the eye. ‘It’s better for her this way.’

‘That’s a real shame, I was kinda hoping you two would…’

‘Me too. But as The Stones would say, you can’t always get what you want.’

She fixed him with a hard look. ‘You’re not punishing yourself are you? Jughead, she won’t care about what your father has or hasn’t done - she’s not that sort of person. She showed you that she didn’t care about your family situation before. But she _will_ care if you hurt her too many times. She’s a lovely girl, Jug.’

‘I know she is. And she’ll find someone who is just as lovely one day. It’s just not me. Anyway, is that the time?’

‘Okay, okay. I’ll take the hint. My nose is well and truly removed from your business. Are you all set for school?’ He nodded. ‘Great. Do you want a lift?’

‘I think I’d prefer to walk.’

‘Sure. Oh, Jug? I thought perhaps we could get some stuff for your room this weekend. Make it a bit more to your taste? Jazz it up a little.’

He was taken aback by that. These moments of utter, unselfish kindness from the Millers always caught him unawares. He blinked. ‘That’d be great. But you really don’t have to.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Oh as if it’s at all altruistic. I love shopping. It’s a treat. Anyway, shoo - you don’t want to be late on your first day back.’ 

He grabbed his bag, and headed off towards the school.

 

Betty felt sick when she saw Jughead. It was stupid to react like that, of course - she knew he was coming back to school, he’d told her as much the night before. But seeing him in the corridor still took her by surprise. He didn’t look around - he just pulled his books out from his locker and headed straight to the classroom. In that moment, she knew exactly how much everything had changed - she should be by his side or he should be scanning the hallway for her - they should be walking into their classes together and bemoaning the fact that their allocated seats were on opposite sides of the room. Instead, here she was, curling her hands up into balls and feeling the prick of her nails against her palms - relieved that she wouldn’t have to sit next to him in class. 

 

Veronica, Archie and Betty were sat together in the cafeteria at lunch. Betty hadn’t told them that she’d gone to Jughead’s house the night before, so they were chatting away. They knew Jughead was back, of course, so Veronica’s attention was focused on keeping Betty distracted from him. 

They saw Jughead pay for his food and then start to walk out of the room. He registered Betty, giving her a sad nod as he passed. She tightened her mouth and stared down at her food. When she looked up again, Archie was standing up and turning to stride out after Jughead.

‘I’ll be right back.’

‘Archiekins, is this a good idea?’ Veronica shouted after him, but he’d already gone.

 

Jughead had assumed that the Blue and Gold room would be a safe, quiet place where he could eat his lunch. He knew Betty wouldn’t be in here, and nobody else ever used the room. So he was very surprised when the door flung open, and Archie Andrews appeared. 

‘What the hell dude?’

‘And hello to you too.’

‘What did you do to Betty?’ Archie was angry, another thing Jughead hadn't expected.

‘It’s for her benefit. Believe me.’ he looked at him darkly. ‘She’ll realise that in time.’

Archie scoffed. ‘Yeah, it's really for her benefit. That’s why she’s crying all the time, and locking herself up in her room each night.’

‘As if you can talk Andrews. The night I met he she was crying over you.’

‘So because I hurt her, she’s fair game? What sort of sick logic is that?’ Archie paused a moment to control his temper. ‘Look. Hurting Betty is the single worst thing I have ever done. If I could change it, I would. I was a coward and I didn’t tell her truth. And I don’t think you’re telling her the truth either.’

Jughead didn’t say anything, but looked at Archie mutinously. Archie took that as confirmation.

‘I don’t know you. I don’t know what happened. But whatever bullshit you’ve convinced yourself of - she’s never been happy like the way she was with you. I’ve known her for twelve years, and she’s always been pretending to this perfect person. Except when she was with you. She needs you dude. And if you care about her at all, you’d realise that.’

‘Are you sure this isn’t just your guilt talking,  _ dude _ ?’ Jughead retorted. His voice dripped in sarcasm. ‘You broke her heart. I was just there at the right time.’

‘Maybe that is part of it’ Archie conceded and Jughead looked shocked. ‘But you and I both know that you’re being disingenuous.’  Jughead raised an eyebrow. ‘What? You really think I’ve managed to be friends with Betty for so long, and not pick up the odd long word?’

‘I’m doing this to stop her getting hurt.’ Jughead felt like he’d repeated that phrase so many times now. It stopped him looking at his feelings any closer. 

Archie’s tone became softer. ‘Betty’s strong. She’d be able to handle it. Look - you clearly still have feelings for her. Don’t risk losing her. Take it from me, losing Betty Cooper is the worst thing in the world.’

‘But you haven’t lost her.’

Archie smiled ruefully. ‘I have. I lost her the moment she started falling for you. I knew it would happen one day. It’s how it should be…. Just think about what you’re doing, and if it’s really worth it. You won’t ever find another Betty.’

Archie left him to his thoughts after that. He knew he was right - Betty was truly one of a kind - but why couldn’t everyone just understand? He was doing this for  _ her _ .

 

‘What was that about?’ Betty asked as soon as Archie returned to their table. She looked worried, and scanned the room to see if Jughead had returned as well.

‘Nothing. Just something I had to do.’ He wouldn’t look her in the eye. He wasn’t going to elaborate. ‘You ready for tonight? I’ll move my dad’s car to the end of the street so your mom isn’t woken up by its less than perfect engine.’ 

Betty nodded. ‘Thanks Arch. I’ll meet you there. Ronnie, you’re coming too, right?’

‘Of course. I am not missing this for the world!’ Veronica touched her arm gently. ‘It’ll be okay. Forget him. Let’s concentrate on Polly. You’ll see her tonight!’

Betty smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

\--- 

 

Betty’s alarm went off at 2am as planned. She was wearing her clothes under her bedsheet, so she didn’t have to worry about making noise as she clambered about her room looking for them. She used the light on her phone to find her shoes and her bag, and carried them downstairs.

She’d contemplated using the trellis that she’d made Jughead climb down back when they’d been …, whatever they had been. But she didn’t think she needed to; her father was a deep sleeper, and once her mother had taken her pills nothing short of a hurricane would wake her up. Even so, she crept very slowly and gingerly towards the front door. 

‘Oh Elizabeth, you’re going to have to do better than that.’ 

Betty’s heart leapt into her throat and she jumped about a foot in the air as her mother’s voice rang out behind her. 

‘Mom?’

She heard a flick of a switch and the room lit up. Her mother emerged from the shadows. 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, I mean I’m just curious, how did you think this was going to go?’

‘I - You - I - How did you?’

‘Really Elizabeth. Such little faith in me. I pay  _ The Sanctuary _ good money, you really think they don’t tell me when Polly gets a visitor? I knew it was only a matter of time before you snuck out again. I assume that’s where you’re going? And what were you going to do next? Hide her in the attic?’

Although her words were harsh, Alice’s voice was softer than Betty had expected. She didn’t reply to her questions, she just stood there, like a bunny caught in the headlights, her eyes darting around the room. 

‘Come.’ 

Alice turned on her heel and led Betty to the dining room. She’d obviously been sitting at the dining table for some time; there was a half drunk glass of wine that she’d been nursing through the evening, and a neat pile of papers.

Seizing the opportunity, while her mother was distracted, Betty sent a quick text.

_ Abort! My mother caught me. Save your own souls before she comes for you… _

‘Sit, Elizabeth. Don’t just stand there staring. So, you saw Polly? And I suppose she told you we were horrible, locking her up when she hadn’t done anything wrong?’ 

Again Betty didn’t say anything, and Alice took that as confirmation and sighed. ‘Betty, your sister has a problem. She won’t admit it, and she’s angry at us, but we only sent her away because we had to.’

Betty shook her head stubbornly. ‘No you didn’t. You just didn’t want her to embarrass you. To sully the precious Cooper name. You couldn’t control her, so you you hid her somewhere.’

Alice took a long drink of her wine, and rolled the remaining liquid around the glass, watching it as it sloshed from one side to another. ‘Is that what you think of me, Elizabeth, of your father? Maybe you’d listen to him?’ 

Betty stuck out her chin and raised one eyebrow. ‘I’m not going to listen to either of you tell me lies about my sister.’

‘Do you remember your grandmother’s birthday last year? We were all set to go, and then your sister got a stomach flu and your father had to stay home with her?’ Betty shrugged. ‘It wasn’t a stomach flu. She was drunk. At ten o-clock in the morning. Of course we told ourselves it was just a one off, and she was just going through a phase, but then it happened again, and again.’ 

Tears sprung to Betty’s eyes - she couldn’t, no, wouldn’t, believe, what her mother was saying. She would have noticed if this was true. 

‘We tried to hide it from you. We wanted to protect you. You’ve always looked up to Polly and we were so worried that if you knew the truth….Perhaps that was a mistake.’ 

‘If it’s as bad as you say, I would have known.’ 

‘Did you really never think it strange that Polly, who had never missed a day of school in her life, was suddenly catching bugs on an almost weekly basis?’

‘I guess I never thought about it too much.’ 

‘And Easter, when you thought she was at a residential course? She was in a way - but it wasn’t an Ivy League prep one, it was a rehabilitation one.’ 

‘No… I don’t believe you.’ 

Alice sighed again, and nodded in acceptance. ‘You are my daughter Elizabeth - the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree. Here -’ she pushed a piece of paper across to Betty. ‘This is the report they drew up for us.’ 

Betty couldn’t read it properly, but certain words jumped out at her: ‘severe drug and alcohol dependency’; ‘addict’; ‘further treatment recommended’. She gasped, and tears started to fall down her face. Her mother was holding another piece of paper in her hands, curling the corner over, as if conflicted about whether to share it. Alice swallowed, tears pricking at her own eyes. ‘And this is the bill from the hospital, on the night we knew we had to do something.’ She pushed it across the table. Betty didn’t need to read any further than ‘Riverdale Hospital - Emergency Treatment.’

‘I knew you wouldn’t believe me without firm evidence. You are my little journalist, and your belief of the good in people does you credit.' Alice sighed and tightened her mouth before continuing.  'She was found by a stranger, by the side of the road. She had no idea what was happening.’ Alice reached over to her daughter and cupped her head in her hands. ‘We didn’t want you to find out. We hoped Polly would make good progress and be home quickly. We… We underestimated how much trouble she was in.’

Betty looked at her mother, doe eyed. She reached up and held one of the hands that was cupping her face and nodded once. Although she couldn’t believe it, she had to. There was evidence. And Jughead hadn’t been lying to her either. He’d tried to warn her and she hadn’t listened and now she was here… crying in the dining room with her mom. 

‘You should have told me.’ 

‘I know sweetheart. I’m sorry.’ 

She had no idea how long they sat in that room together. Eventually Alice led her back up to her room. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead - just as she had when Betty was a little girl. She even found her old teddy bear and tucked it in with her. 

‘Sleep tight Betty. Better times are ahead, I promise.’

 

Betty reverted back to automatic mode for the whole of the weekend. She told Archie she’d been grounded, so she wouldn’t have to face him and Veronica. And she said her mom was watching her like a hawk, so that they wouldn’t suggest trying their ruse again soon. She knew she would have to tell them one day. But not yet. Not when it was so raw. 

Besides, it was true that her mother was watching her. But this time it was out of concern, not suspicion. Both her parents were walking on eggshells around her, tiptoeing about as if she might explode next. As if she might be the cause of their next heartbreak. 

But she was Betty Cooper, and she had a role to play, and so she did. Pretending that nothing was wrong - which only worried Alice and Hal even more - while she digested the shattering truths that her mother had revealed.

She knew who she wanted - needed - to talk to. 

But he didn’t need her. So she resisted.

 

Time seemed to pass so slowly that she felt relieved when Monday finally rolled around. At least school would distract her. She just had to put on her brave face for Archie and Veronica, and they wouldn’t probe. It was another Monday where she sailed through her classes. Paying enough attention to avoid suspicion, but her mind really a million miles away, turning over everything she'd discovered about Polly again, and again, and again. It wouldn't let her rest. 

 

When she let herself into the Blue and Gold room after school that day, she congratulated herself on successfully making it through the day without any noticeable breakdowns. Her hands were red raw, but she could hide that. Nobody except Jughead knew about her compulsion, and they would heal soon enough. She’d had an awkward moment in calculous when one of the cuts had started to bleed again and Veronica had noticed the smudge on her page of notes. She’d passed it off, but tucked her worksheets much closer to her for the rest of the day, not risking discovery. 

Still, in the B&G room she felt calm. This was  _ her _ sanctuary. She was safe here. The realities of real life didn’t apply here. In this space her world wasn’t falling apart. 

She sat down and pulled out her laptop. When it finally booted up, she opened the half finished article that she’d been trying to complete for a couple of weeks - Why are we so obsessed with ‘neat’ happy endings?

It was supposed to be a follow up to the teenage drama piece Jughead had written for the last edition, but she was struggling to find the words. 

‘Maybe it’s because without happy endings life is shit.’ She muttered in exasperation as she deleted yet another paragraph.

‘I had no idea you even knew that word.’

Betty looked up, startled, completely shocked to see the dark haired boy in the room. She’d just assumed that he wouldn’t turn up.

‘Jughead, I - I wasn’t expecting you?’

‘I couldn’t let my editor down. Where’s the honour in that?’ He smiled at her, but it was twinged with sadness. His eyes remained dark, and he shuffled about on the spot. 

‘Okay’ she swallowed and tried to continue as normal - as if he’d never broken her heart. ‘What have you got for me Jones?’

‘It’s a bit slow this week, but the school swimming pool’s been out of action for 10 days now. Could be something in that.’

‘You mean something more than twice the safe quantity of chlorine?’ she smiled and was rewarded by one of Jughead’s grins. 

‘Okay, well you and me both know the Janitor probably just wasn’t paying attention when he mixed it up. But I can think of plenty of things to speculate about which may fill up a column or two.’

‘If you can make it into an interesting story, you’re a better writer than me. But by all means Juggie.’ She gulped, hoping he wouldn’t mind that she’d resorted to her nickname for him. 

‘Sure thing Cooper.’ She flinched. She wanted to tell him how much she hated it when he called her that. 

‘I, er, was going to work in here tonight. Do you mind if I join you?’ He looked uncomfortable and she reassured him straight away. 

‘Sure. Sit down. The Blue and Gold opens its doors to all sorts.’

He sat on the desk opposite her and pulled out his own laptop. They’d sat like this before of course, tapping away. But last time they’d barely written a sentence before their hands had found each other’s. It may not have been the Blue and Gold’s most productive night, but that easy going relationship was something Betty desperately missed. She blinked away tears and stopped herself from thinking about it any more. 

 

Eventually, as she was starting to give up on her article, she decided to break the silence.

‘Jughead?’ his head snapped up. ‘You were right.’ 

‘Right about?’

‘Polly.’ she said, simply. 

‘I’m so sorry Betts.I hoped I wasn’t. I so hoped I’d made a mistake.’ His tone was so gentle. She couldn’t meet his eyes as she continued.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry about how it all happened.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m sorry for the way I behaved.’ He reached across the table and rested his hand on top of hers, his long fingers gently stroking her knuckles, and then pressing between her fingers so they were intertwined. 

‘I should have listened to you.’ Her voice cracked. 

‘And believe a relative stranger over your own sister? That’s not you Betty.’ he sighed. ‘I shouldn’t have pushed you away.’ He gave her hand a squeeze. 

‘You were never a stranger.’ She was still looking down, not making eye contact with him. She looked so fragile. He forgot every reason that he should stay away from her. He forgot why it was better for her that she wasn’t with him. He forgot about trying to protect her from his darkness. He forgot that this was the worst possible timing and he leant across the desk towards her. Faltering at the last second, he kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes snapped up, and her chin turned up towards him. 

He forgot everything else, and kissed her - her mouth came up to meet him and he cupped her face with his free hand.

‘How could I have given this up?’ he breathed. He stood up and walked around the desk, pulling her towards him. He held her tightly. ‘Never again.’ And he kissed her. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Two is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)
> 
> This chapter talks about self-harm/Betty's anxiety. Just a heads up.

17.

Jughead held Betty tightly for a very long time, breathing in her scent, perfectly contented. She sighed into his arms, and the tension flowed right out of her. He stroked her head with one hand and lowered his mouth to her ear.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was stupid. I’m sorry.’ He repeated again and again. Betty looked up at him and shook her head gently. She reached up to touch his face, to brush his lips with her fingertips, to stroke his cheek. She realised how tired he looked. How his eyes were slightly swollen, as if he’d cried recently. How his skin looked slightly paler, which made his dark hair even more striking. There would be time to ask why his eyes had such dark circles under them later. They had time now, she was _almost_ sure of it.

The dark curl which always escaped his beanie fell across his face, as she took in every minute detail. Soaking him up. She smiled up at him, and her eyes misted with tears.

‘Hey, hey Betts. No tears.’

‘Happy tears, Juggie. I thought I’d lost you. But now you’re here.’

‘I once was lost but now I’m found.’ He smiled back at her, and leant his face down to softly kiss her.

It was so slow and tender, and Betty knew she would always remember how gentle he was with her. They kissed, and kissed - rediscovering each other anew - falling back into each other further with every moment; savouring it, knowing that everything was okay again. And, when finally Jughead moved away slightly, he sighed, and let go of all of his fears. It was as if his orbit had shifted; right now, the centre of his universe is Betty Cooper - and he thanked his lucky stars that she hadn’t given up on him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, with one hand still stroking her hair and the other dropping down to hold her at the hip. He could have stayed in that position forever; staring into her beautiful green eyes, with her in his arms, where she belonged. They smiled at one another, as if they were the only two people in the world - peaceful, and at peace. But all too soon, he was shaken out of his reverie by the heavy footsteps of the football team who were returning to the building after practice.

‘Wanna get out of here?’  She nodded, and reached up to kiss him, before breaking away to gather her things up. Once books had been gathered up and laptops returned to bags, Jughead extended a hand for her to take.

She was very cautious in offering her hand. He noticed that. He noticed that her eyes flitted about and her movement was slightly awkward. She looked a little bit embarrassed. Most of all, Jughead noticed that she was being careful to ensure that she kept her palm facing downwards. He remembered the scars that he’d seen before, and while he didn’t to force Betty to talk about it if she didn’t want to, he didn’t want her to conceal anything from him anymore.

Softly, carefully, slowly, he turned her hand around, cupping it in his. She made no attempt to stop him, but she looked terrified as she uncurled her hand to reveal the cuts deep in her palm. Jughead gasped - he couldn’t help himself - but then composed himself again. This wasn’t about his reaction – this was about Betty. And he had to be there for her now. Of that, he was certain. Her hand was a mess of dried blood, the scars - which had healed over last time he saw them - were open, raw, bloody… painful. Keeping hold of her, he reached for her other hand and she held that out to him too.

‘Betty.’ he croaked. ‘Betty.’  He wanted to take all the pain away from her. As ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted to be able to wave a magic wand and take away her suffering - and her need to do this to herself. He wanted powers beyond any he could possess to help her.

He knew he couldn’t click his fingers and make it go away, no matter how much he wished it. He couldn’t make it better. But he could support her. He could try to help. He didn’t know exactly how he could help, but he was going to try everything that he possibly could.

And he was never going to abandon her again. That was the worst thing he had done.

‘I.. I..’ she stuttered. Her natural inclination to explain herself, to have the perfectly prepared answers, to not disappoint, was kicking in. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn’t find the words. Eventually in a very small voice she added. ‘It was all too much.’

‘Oh Betty.’ He knew he was just repeating her name, but he didn’t know what else to say. Practicality kicked in eventually. ‘We need to get them cleaned up at the very least. There must be a first aid kit here somewhere?’

‘Cupboard by the printers.’ He nodded and went to find it, ushering her to sit down, which she did. He found it easily and returned, sitting opposite her at the table again. As he rootled around to find what he needed - cleaning wipes, antiseptic lotion and band-aids, she placed her hands - palm up - on the table.

‘Hey Betts?’

‘Yeah?’

‘It’s going to be okay. I promise.’

He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and smiled at her. ‘Dr Jones will see you now. Who knew the Blue and Gold was prepared for all eventualities? Clearly journalism is a dangerous profession.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at her and took a wipe out. ‘Ready? It might sting.’

She nodded. It did sting and she flinched. Jughead winced when she did.

‘Sorry.’

He cleaned her wounds meticulously, cleaning every millimetre of her palms. He pulled silly faces and spoke in silly voice while he did it, trying to distract her - to cheer her up. He knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn’t help himself. It was just what he had always done when Jellybean when she fell over. Of course this was different. This was serious in a way that a grazed knee never was. But he had to try _something._

But, it seemed to work. By the time he had cleaned, put lotion on, and finally covered her hands with band-aids, the fear had gone out of her eyes and she was smiling again. Once he’d finished, he clasped her hands together, and kissed them gently.

Allowing himself to return to a more serious voice, he said ‘I can’t pretend to understand why you need to do this. But I want to. And whenever you’re ready to talk about it - or even if you’re never ready… I’m going to be here for you. Whatever I can do. I hate to see you hurt yourself like this.’

‘You’re already helping Juggie. Thank you.’ She waited a beat. ‘Do you still want to get out of here? I know we’ve got a lot to talk about but… can we just be normal teenagers tonight? I mean, we’ve got time… Haven’t we?’

It made Jughead sadder than he could express to hear that she felt so tentative about their status. He knew he had no one to blame for that, apart from himself. And he was going to spend every day making that up to Betty.

‘We have time.’ he reassured her. ‘Normal teenagers you say? Well let me get my letterman on, and we can go make out on the bleachers.’

‘Oh no, the bleachers are so last year.’

‘I believe I still owe you a date, after all. A Jones always repays his debts and there’s no time like the present.’

She laughed. ‘Well if it will ease your conscience Jughead. I would hate to have you burdened by guilt.’

‘You are so selfless Betty.’

‘It’s a cross I have to bear.’

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the classroom.

 

‘So where do you want to go?’ he asked once they’d left the school campus.

‘Pops?’ she suggested. She’d never actually been on a date before, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have flown up to her brain - she was drawing a blank on other places that they could go.

‘Pop’s? Really? We got to Pop’s all the time. You don’t want to go somewhere a bit different?’

‘Err…’

‘Is there a movie theater around here? Maybe we could see a film?’ He suggested a little shyly.

‘Yes! Yes there is! I know the perfect place! Follow me Jughead Jones. You are going to love it.’

 

The Little Theater Picture House was the sort of establishment that only existed in places like Riverdale. Quaint and of another time, it showed classic films in a vintage setting. It was frequented by cinephiles and those who wanted to revisit their lost youth. Where once it had been the centre of the town, where all the teenagers took their sweethearts, now it wasn’t so popular. Like the ill-fated drive in which had recently closed down, it too was losing its place in the world, thanks to the convenience of the internet – and Netflix in particular.

Jughead’s face lit up when he realised where Betty had led him, and saw the sign above the front doors.

‘A Streetcar Named Desire – Might not be the most traditional of first date films but… it’s Leigh and Brando at their finest.’ He smiled at Betty who grinned back at him.

‘Steeeeelllllllllaaaa’ she mimicked the famous line, smirking as she did so. And he couldn’t help himself - he leaned in and kissed her hard, enchanted as he was by her playfulness.

He couldn’t keep his hands off her as they queue for the tickets, and then their popcorn – which came served in vintage packaging.

(He’d been nervous to hold her hand as they walked over to the cinema, fearing that he might hurt the scars - the scars that he knew he’d be awake at night worrying about. But she’d reassured him, and tightly grasped his hands in hers.

‘You’ve made them better. You’ve made _it_ better.’ And she meant it).

He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her firm. He kissed her gently on the cheek, on the top of her head, on her neck – until finally they finished queuing and he ushered her behind the pillar to kiss her properly. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer to her, until finally they both remembered that they were still in a public place and should probably reign it in. They both looked a little shy when they broke apart, neither accustomed to such public displays of affection, and neither quite believing that this was really happening.

Betty led Jughead into the tiny auditorium, pointing out her favourite old movie posters on the way. He was in seventh heaven; the Little Theater Picture House was easily his new favourite place, and he was there with his favourite person. He couldn’t stop smiling. Betty loved to see him smile.

Thought it was small, the auditorium was grand; all faux red velvet and gilted edges. The screen itself was covered by elegant curtains. It was beautiful.

‘Betts, we are never leaving here. I have found my happy place.’ Jughead traced his fingers over the edge of the chairs as they made their way to their seats – which were, of course, in the back row. He double checked the numbers on their tickets and pointed Betty towards the correct one.

‘Whatever you say Juggie.’  She squeezed his hand as they sat down.

 

They watched the film in reverent silence; _A Streetcar Named Desire_ was not a movie to talk through, it was a movie to be savoured. Betty knew Jughead better than to try and distract him – which isn’t to say that during the movie she wasn't distracted herself. He had placed his hand on her leg when the lights went out, and all through the film, his hand had traced patterns over it. He’d stayed around her knee, never venturing any higher, drawing circles and spirals – and occasionally squeezing it during the tense moments of the film. And as he did so, something was curling and uncurling in her stomach and her heart was fluttering. She’d never realised that such a small movement could awaken something like that in her.

Jughead, meanwhile, hadn’t been able to concentrate on the film properly – even though it was one of his favourites. Normally he’d have engaged anyone he saw it with in a conversation about the relative merits of the film’s ending, vs the play’s ending – but tonight he could barely focus on what was happening on screen. Betty was here. Betty was here, with him. Betty. Beautiful, kind, wonderful, clever Betty. He wanted to kiss her every second of the day, but instead tried to play it cool – lightly playing with her leg. He wanted to reach across, and lace his hands in hers and forget that anyone else existed. But he felt strangely shy again. All too aware of his inexperience. All too aware that he’d come so close to losing everything.

But he hadn’t lost her. And being alone with Betty he could almost forget everything else: his family, his dad, his background….

Would it be simpler now he knew he was staying in Riverdale? Now everything didn’t quite hang in the balance in the same way? Deep down he knew that Betty wouldn’t have cared about that. He also knew they still had a lot to work out. But that could come tomorrow.

Tonight he would savour every moment.

 

When the lights finally came on again, Betty thought she’d be able to cut the tension with a knife. Neither her nor Jughead moved immediately, instead they watched as their fellow cinema goers shuffled out, leaving them in the auditorium alone. Betty rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed with contentment. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She leant into him further, holding him as tightly as she could. Jughead shifted his position slightly so he was facing her.

‘We should go’ she whispered. ‘They’ll be wanting to clear up soon.’

‘Too bad it wasn’t a double feature.’ He grinned at her and reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. ‘We’ll just have to come back again.’

‘I’d like that’ she breathed. ‘We could make it our thing.’

He nodded, and then leant forward, pressing his lips to hers. They lost themselves in the kiss, enjoying their re-found intimacy.

All too soon, they heard a polite cough behind them, as the attendant had come in to clear up before the next film started. Betty blushed, embarrassed at being caught in the middle of such a display, and Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at how cute she looked. Taking her, carefully, by the hand, he led her out of the building.

‘May I walk you home my lady?’

‘Why… I’ve always relied on the kindness of strangers.’ Betty stuck her tongue out at him, seeking her revenge for his laughter earlier.

‘You as Blanche, now that’s a scary thought.’

 

They walked in silence for a while, content to be stride in stride together. Every now and again, Jughead snuck looks at Betty. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Her big green eyes, which picked up on every little detail; the way that she bit her lip when she was nervous, and the way she slightly twisted her mouth to the side when she was thinking; the ponytail she wore so tightly, which seemed to be her way of protecting her softer side from being revealed. Everything about her was just so special – and the crazy thing was that she had no idea how wonderful she was. She’d spent so long chasing after someone who couldn’t see her properly to understand that she could be the world to someone. She was the world to him.

On that trail of thought, he realised that he owed Archie an apology – and a word of thanks. Perhaps he had misjudged him slightly… Perhaps he wasn’t quite as oblivious to Betty’s charm as Jughead had supposed he was.

Betty felt like she could breathe again. So much had happened so quickly, she felt like she’d not had time to catch her breath for weeks. Just being next to Jughead calmed her. And, of course, there was the way he’d so carefully bandaged up her hands, without demanding an explanation from her. No one else knew about her compulsion. Not Veronica, not Archie, not her mother – not even Polly. It was about the only thing she’d ever been able to keep a secret from Alice Cooper. It was something she needed to deal with, of course. But it felt a little less scary now she had someone to share the load with.

They both caught each other snatching the small looks, and burst out laughing.

‘Well, this is me.’ Betty was reluctant to leave him. Sometimes she cursed Riverdale for being so small – whenever her and Jughead walked somewhere, they always seemed to arrive too quickly.

‘Goodnight then Juliet. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be tomorrow.’

‘Technically, if I’m Juliet, then that’s my line.’

‘Well played. I shall never try to be romantic ever again.’ He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

‘Probably wise.’ She quipped. ‘Goodnight.’ She grinned.

He kissed her one last time and watched her disappear down her road. He’d lost all track of time, and realised that he only had a few minutes to get back to the Millers’ before curfew.

 

Jughead Jones was not a man who normally ran. But, it seemed, Betty Cooper was changing him. He sprinted as fast as he could back home. ( _Home… that was a crazy word for it)_ and, much to Julia’s amusement, managed to shut the front door with thirty seconds to spare before he was officially late.

He had a feeling that there would be some questions at breakfast the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out writing happy stuff is a lot harder than sad stuff. Hope it turned out okay and you liked it. I know it meanders around quite a lot!


	18. Make This Go On Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrry it's taken so long. Life gets in the way.

18

Jughead woke up the next day with a great big smile on his face. For the first time in years he didn’t have anything to worry about; a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He couldn’t wait to see Betty again.

After last night, everything he’d felt for her before had been amplified a thousand times. He’d never expected to feel like this; this was a feeling that only existed in books or in movies. He’d always dismissed it as hyperbole. How could one person have such an effect on him? He was like an excitable puppy.

If he’d seen it in anyone else, he’d have called it embarrassing.

He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans, then went searching in his wardrobe for a shirt, which Julia had ironed and meticulously hung up in his wardrobe. Ironed - that was a new look for him. His shirts now had a crispness which he wasn’t quite used to - but he had to admit that they looked a lot better for it. And he had more of an inclination to take a pride in his appearance now.

Some might call it motivation.

Although he knew Betty wasn’t one to judge on appearances, he found himself taking more care that morning. He even found a comb and ran it through his hair - before deciding that it made his hair look too  neat and ruffling it up again. He shook his head at his reflection in the mirror in disbelief that this was happening to him.

‘Forsythe. Pull yourself together man.’ 

Julia was waiting for him downstairs, as she always was: breakfast was on the table, coffee in the cup. Jughead had tried to beat her to it a couple of times, and prepare things for her instead, but she seemed to have a sixth sense. No matter how early, or how sneaky he’d tried to be, he’d always found her sitting there, with the table laid and coffee on. (‘I  _ like _ doing this Jug. Don’t deprive me. That’d be  _ cruel _ ’)

‘You were late last night.’ She remarked, without looking up from her newspaper. 

‘Er, yeah. I was with Betty.’ He tried to make his tone light, but knew he’d failed as soon as he saw one of her eyebrows raise slightly. She still didn’t look up.

‘Oh yes, Betty?’ Her mouth twitched.

‘Betty. I was home by curfew.’

‘I know that Jug. You always are. Normally by several hours of course.’

‘We can’t all be social butterflies like you.’

‘I know. And it’s a cross I have to bear. Though I do it so willingly.’

Jughead reached for a piece of toast, and carefully started to spread butter on it - suspicious as to what Julia was getting at. 

‘I’m a little stuck on this crossword.’ she said, squinting at the newspaper. ‘One word. 14 letters. Adjective meaning incapable of being brought into harmony or adjustment; incompatible.’

Jughead looked at her, completely confused. He narrowed his eyes.

‘There’s a follow up clue too… Begins with I, often used in the context of differences.’

Jughead scowled.

‘Oh yes, silly me, it’s obviously “irreconcilable”.But then, that’s a word you’ve had a little trouble with the definition of isn’t it?’ Julia looked up and grinned at him. 

The penny dropped. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’

‘Of course.’

‘Is there anything that Jim  _ doesn’t _ share with you?’

‘Not a lot, I’m afraid.’ She was completely unapologetic, actually she looked very pleased with herself. Jughead rolled his eyes.

‘Are you done?’

‘Not by a long way….’ 

‘How did you know? We could have just been talking.’

‘I can’t quite decide if it was the fact you  _ ran _ home last, your dopey grin, or the lipstick you had smudged all over your face which gave it away most.’

‘I’m so glad I’ve got supportive foster parents with a full appreciation for personal boundaries.’

‘I only tease because I care. And because I’m happy for you. You know that Jug.’

He smiled, and blushed a little. ‘I know.’ 

‘Just remember what I said about being 35.’

‘Duly noted. I’m going to leave now before you say anything else. I’ll see you after school.’

‘Have a good day Jug.’

 

When Betty woke up she wasn’t sure if she’d dreamt the night before or not. It seemed so crazy. 

But of course, everything was crazy these days. 

She’d not had time to process anything: Polly; Jughead; her parents; Archie and Veronica. Life was going forward at a pace that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep up with. She couldn’t help but feel a bit panicked. Her hands curled up out of habit, but instead of skin, her nails found resistance in the bandaids that Jughead had so carefully applied to her hands.

There it was; solid proof that last night had happened. Her breathing slowed down and she felt calmer; the urge to squeeze her nails into her skin dissipated. 

She didn’t want to get too reliant on him; or get too used to him being there. There were still so many unknowns (the known unknowns - she mused - and the unknown unknowns). They still had so much to talk about. 

And of course, there was the elephant in the room - the link between his dad and her sister.

She pushed the thought from her mind. The sun was shining and she had every reason to be positive. He’d come back to her. He’d calmed her down. He’d been so caring. And then they’d had such a wonderful date that she thought she must have dreamt it. Today that was all that mattered.  _ He _ was all that mattered. 

Today was a fresh start. Things were going to get better - she could feel it. 

She got dressed quickly, ignoring the dress her mother had laid out for her, in favour of jeans and a floral top. It was about time she took a little more control over her life.Just as she’d finished, her phone buzzed. The name flashed up:  _ Jughead. _

_ Open your window _

She did as she was told, poking her head out to look around. At first she couldn’t see him, but then he peaked out from his hiding place, behind the tree.

‘Good morning Juliet. May I escort you to school?’

She beamed. ‘Of course. You could have just rung the bell you know…’

‘I did not want to take the risk of your mother answering.’

‘Good point. I’ll be right down.’

She practically skipped down the stairs, pausing only to double check that her ponytail was in position and to say goodbye to her mother. 

As soon as the front door was shut she bounded up to him.

‘Hi’

‘Hello you. Come here.’ he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

‘This was a nice surprise.’ 

‘I was feeling adventurous today. And I needed to escape before Julia asked too many questions.’

‘Ah, the truth will out. Should we go then…?’

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently - firm enough to reassure her, but careful enough so that it didn’t hurt her wounds. 

They walked in silence for a little while, enjoying the stillness of the morning. Being just a little bit earlier than normal made all the difference - the town was still sleepy, not quite ready to face the day yet. They were content to be alone with one another - with no distractions. 

Betty loved the feel of his hand in hers, it made her feel like she was complete again. With Jughead by her side, she truly thought she could face anything. Of all the things she’d missed about him while they’d been apart (that brief period felt like an eternity), it was these little intimacies she’d really craved. It was something she’d never had with anyone else; something she’d never even thought about until they’d been ripped away from her. She’d never realised how important it was. 

She shook her head slightly, shaking the thoughts from her mind. There was no need to brood on that now. 

‘What are you thinking Betts?’ Jughead was watching her, amused, because her expression had been flitting between concentration, to smile, to furrowed brow…   And she had no idea she’d been doing it.

‘I like this.’ she looked at their hands, entwined with one another’s. 

‘Good. Cos I like you.’ he quipped, not able to hide his grin. 

This was unchartered territory for him; yes, they’d had a few weeks together before, but everything had changed since then. Before his place in Riverdale had been temporary; but now the boundaries had changed. Not that Betty knew that  _ yet _ of course. That’s not to say the way he felt about Betty before had been any less genuine, it was just that he’d never let himself truly believe it could last. 

But now - But now….

 

Once they arrived at Riverdale High, they made their way to the common room. It was still too early for the majority of the student population to have arrived - instead the halls were populated by only the very keenest of scholars and those who’d had athletics practice. Jughead eyed up the contents of the vending machine - well, it had been at least half an hour since he ate - while Betty rolled her eyes at him in an affectionate way. He eventually decided on a breakfast bar (chocolate seemed indulgent, and chips just weren’t quite right for this time in the morning), and they sat on the vacant sofa in the middle of the room, lapping each other up. 

All too soon their peace was interrupted, and normality resumed. They sprung apart slightly - not quite ready to broadcast their relationship to the entirety of their year - at least not quite yet. When Archie strolled in, hair still wet from the shower after practice, he took a comic-book style double-take at the sight of Betty and Jughead sat together. He approached cautiously; they could practically see the cogs clunking round in his brain as he tried to understand what had happened.

‘Er. Did I miss something?’ His brow furrowed. 

‘Kinda.’ Betty smiled at him. 

‘I, er, probably owe you an apology. And a thanks.’ Jughead conceded, nodding once at the red head.

‘No problem dude. It’s cool.’

None of them really knew what to say then: Archie was conflicted - having seen how upset Betty had been he didn’t know what to say to Jughead; Jughead only really wanted to talk to Betty, feeling a little awkward around Archie and all he respresented; And Betty? Betty felt caught in the middle between her past and her future - her childhood crush and… Jughead. It was weird. Jughead gently squeezed her knee as he noticed her shoulders tense.She turned slightly towards him, her mouth lifting upwards as she said thank you without words.

‘Oh Em GEE.’ Veronica had arrived, just as Betty and Jughead were gazing at each other. ‘I knew you two wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other.’ She sat down next to Archie, planting a kiss on his cheek, and returned to coo-ing at Betty. ‘Awh, this is wonderful. Reunited again. My B and J.. Wait. Maybe I need to find a better name for you. That sounds a little… Anyway, no matter. It’ll come to me. The point is, we can totally double date now.’

She rattled off her sentences without stopping. Jughead looked slightly bewildered - he had not been expecting such a warm welcome into the fold. 

‘Erm. Ronnie. Calm down! Early days.’

‘Psh. Whatever. You two are all doey eyed for each other. It’s cute. If a little much for this time in the morning.’

‘No one is making you watch V.’ Betty pointed out, but stuck her tongue out at her to show she meant no offence.

‘You are totally right B. In fact, I think I need the bathroom. Come with?’

Betty knew a summons when she heard one, and reluctantly got up from her seat next to Jughead. Jughead looked at her wide-eyed, not really knowing what to do if he was left alone with Archie. Betty mouthed ‘You’ll be fine’ at him, before scuttling off to catch Veronica up. 

‘So…’ Archie began. ‘Do you like football?’ 

Jughead tried very hard not to roll his eyes, and come up with an acceptable response to that question.

 

Veronica ambushed Betty as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys. 

‘So, tell me all the scoop. What happened? When I left you yesterday you had a one way ticket to miseryville, and today you’re all sunshine. Not that that’s a bad thing of course, girl, but seriously - not even a text so Veronica Lodge was prepared?!’

‘Sorry V. I’m just as surprised as you are. I’m not even sure what’s going on yet anyway.’

‘Whatever it is, it’s totes adorbs. What happened? I left you in the Blue and Gold room by yourself and I turn up today and you’re draped all over your very own Hemingway. There are some vital details missing.’

‘Well, he came to work on an article for the next edition, and then we sort of had a moment.’

‘I thought you were meant to be a writer? Details Betty, details!’

‘There’s not much more to tell. He helped me through some turbulent things at home and then it just happened.’ Betty could help but grin as she told the very bare details to her friend. ‘We ended up going to the cinema and that’s all there is to tell.’

Veronica fixed her with a very long look before sighing gently and giving up her probing mission. ‘As long as my girl is happy, that’s all that matters.’

‘And I really, truly, am.’

 

A couple of days later, Betty and Jughead had wandered down to a little clearing by the river after school. Ostentatiously they’d gone for an afternoon picnic, enjoying the weather as it started to turn from spring to early summer. Of course, the food had only lasted a couple of minutes with Jughead around; Betty still couldn’t believe how much he could eat. 

Betty was sat inbetween his legs, with his arms wrapped around her. She could stay there forever and be happy. He was playing with her hands, curling his fingers around hers, lightly touching the back of her hand, holding tightly and then letting go for a moment. He couldn’t keep them still, and Betty enjoyed the gentle movements. Every now and then he leaned in to kiss her on the head, or the cheek, or the neck. She’d never felt more secure.

Except, of course, they still hadn’t talked about the myriad of things that they needed to. Everytime she considered bringing the subject up, she was distracted. Either by Jughead’s quick wit, or a kind word, or the way one curl always escaped his beanie, or the blue of his eyes.

And Jughead hadn’t been able to find the words to tell her everything he wanted to. He was enjoying his carefree days with her before… Before, who knew what happened next? He pushed the thought from his head and returned to the important job of kissing her on the cheek, 

Betty wriggled round slightly so she was facing him, and pressed her lips against his. Alone, in their secluded spot, they were able to kiss without worry of being observed. They kissed for longer than they had ever done before, and when Jughead’s tongue gently ran over her lips, she opened her mouth slightly to accommodate him. Her arms were tight around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. When finally they pulled away from each other, they were both a little out of breath and grinning like cheshire cats. They sat staring at each other for several minutes before Betty spoke, a little timidly

‘Juggie?’ 

‘Yes Betty?’

‘I don’t want to ruin the moment…’

‘...But?’

She sighed. ‘We can’t avoid the  _ topic _ forever. And I don’t want to. I know.. I know things have changed a little bit, and you were right about Polly… but I just think we still need to… you know..’ she stumbled a bit over her words, hesitant as she was to break the spell between them. 

He nodded seriously. ‘It wasn’t a question about me being right about Polly. I so wish I’d been wrong. It was about me. And my inability to behave like a normal human being. I shouldn’t have bottled up my feelings about my dad and projected them onto you. That wasn’t fair.’

‘And I should have listened. I shouldn’t have ignored all the signs.’

‘I thought Polly hid everything from you?’

‘She did. But after I talked to my mom - when she caught me sneaking out - I realised there had been the odd clue here and there. The strange disappearances. The bad moods in the morning. The atmosphere between my parents. The sickness bugs and the days when my parents tag teamed to try and find her when she disappeared. It was obvious really when I thought about it. I’d just been too stupid to see it.’

‘Hardly stupid. Why would you assume that of your sister. I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding - more patient with you. I should, of all people, know what it’s like to have to come to terms with something like that.’ His eyes were sad and his jaw hardened and then a thought crossed his mind and it was his it was his turn to look serious. 

‘Betty, are you free this weekend sometime?’

‘I’m free the whole weekend. Why?’

‘Okay, maybe Saturday then then.’’ He mentally mapped out a quick plan, and suddenly felt very nervous. ‘I want to tell you about my family - everything about my family. But it’ll be sort of easier to show you.’

‘Oookay.’ she said, not entirely sure she understood what he needed to show her. Regardless, she wasn’t going to lose a chance to find out more about him.

‘I want you to know who I am. Exactly who I am. No more secrets. I’m serious about this Betty. I’m all in.’

‘Me too.’ she whispered, before leaning in and kissing him gently. She shifted back around and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until the sun went down.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, look! A WHOLE CHAPTER and NO ONE CRIED.  
> *pats self on back*
> 
> As per usual I ran out of time for proper editing so many apologies for stupid errors.
> 
> teapotfiction.tumblr.com


	19. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to drugs in this chapter.

As Saturday approached Jughead became more and more anxious. Deep down, he knew it would be fine; Betty wasn’t the type to judge after all. But, it was a leap of faith that he’d never taken before. Not even the people he knew in Southside had ever been round to his trailer. And though his father - and everything associated with him - was known about in the area, no one pried. FP hadn’t even stood out in Southside. He was the norm.

Not like Riverdale. 

By Saturday morning, he’d nearly called the whole thing off. She didn’t actually need to  _ see _ where he was from after all. He could just tell her. 

But of course, that wouldn’t do and he knew that. This time round there were to be no secrets.

As he started on the walk to Betty’s house, he struggled to keep his nerves under control. The nervous energy he’d been building up all week, was making him feel jittery and he couldn’t keep his arms still. So he started hitting his hands together, keeping one palm flat and alternating between palm and fist with the other hand. Slap. Punch. Slap. Punch. Palm. Fist. Palm. Fist. It wasn’t a violent action, just satisfying, as he concentrated on keeping time with his steps.

Step, Slap, Step, Punch, Step, Slap, Step, Punch. 

He had no idea what he was going to say to Betty; he had absolutely no plan, other than to take her to Southside and well.. take it from there. He’d tried to think about it - actually, he’d done nothing but think about it since he’d realised she needed to know the truth. But as much as he’d thought and over thought it, the perfect words would not come. It was ironic; he fancied himself a writer but when it actually mattered the words were failing him. 

He’d even, briefly, considered asking Julia’s advice, but decided against it at the last minute. He knew what she’d have said. ‘Just  _ tell  _ her Jug.’ And she’d have given him that warming, encouraging smile and then, if he’d bottled it at the last minute he’d have had to confess to her. And that seemed harder than finding the right words for Betty. 

Step, punch, step, slap, step, punch. 

His pace slowed, until he came to a stop just up the road from Betty’s house. His feet seemed to be glued to the spot, and he wasn’t sure that he had the willpower to get them moving again. He took a deep breath.

‘Don’t be a coward, Forsythe.’

 

Betty was nervous too; the gravity of whatever it was that Jughead wanted to reveal was weighing heavily on her. She was concerned - not about what he might tell her, but about the way that his family, his past, his truths, seemed to affect him. She knew something bad must have happened - you didn’t end up in foster care for the fun of it after all - and it seemed too unfair that someone as nice as Jughead would have had to go through that. 

She sighed, and went to the bathroom where she peeled off the previous day’s bandaids, replacing them with fresh ones on her palms. She didn’t, strictly speaking, need the bandages anymore. The cuts, though deep, were small enough to have almost healed over. But the bandaids gave her a level of protection. Everytime she felt the urge to curl her hands up, she’d meet the resistance of them, and, for now, that had been enough to stop her hurting herself any more. She wasn’t naive enough to think that slapping a bandage over it was going to cure her compulsions. But was something, at least - a small barrier that made her think twice, and that had stopped her from clawing at her hands again. For now it was enough. And when the time came when it wasn’t (when that delicate thread snapped), she felt more confident that she’d be able to cope.

She shook her head and tried to think of something else. (She was dangerously close to thinking about Polly again, the still forbidden subject in the Cooper household. The still banished sister. It was as if she’d never had that conversation with her mother. The typical Cooper coping mechanism of brushing everything under the carpet was in full swing..)

Today was not about that. Today was about Jughead. About listening. Supporting. Caring. And she had to be the person he needed today. 

She tightened her ponytail and waited for him to arrive.

 

He knocked on the door, having been reassured that her parents were not going to be in, and Betty rushed down the stairs to greet him. Dressed in his usual plaid shirt, jeans and ever-present crown beanie, he looked strangely beautiful. Jughead shuffled his feet awkwardly; his eyes were dark and he looked more vulnerable than Betty had ever seen him before. She took a step forward and reached out to touch his face, without quite knowing why she was doing it. Closing the distance between them, she kissed him softly once. 

‘Hi’ she breathed.

‘Hi.’ He smiled back at her, but then his eyes flickered to the the fresh bandages on her hands. He looked at her, questioningly and she shook her head.

‘It’s fine. Nothing more. I promise.’

He nodded and kissed her again. 

‘Ready to enter the belly of the beast?’ he laughed once, but she could tell he was only half joking. She slipped her hand into his, and squeezed it tightly.

‘Where you lead me, so shall I follow Juggie!’ 

‘Well that’s exactly what I’m worried about.’ Her smile had disarmed him, he forgot every reason why he needed to worry. This was Betty and it would be okay. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as he held onto her hand and they started to walk. 

It didn’t take them too long to get to Southside. This always surprised Jughead - the relative closeness geographically, compared to the vast distance between them socially and economically. Of course that only added to the antagonism between the two sides - the North resented that the South were always nipping at their heels, just a couple of streets away at any given time. There was nothing to stop them spreading, and ending up in the nice part of town. There was no physical barrier, no gates, no fences - nothing. Just this invisible border which you only knew about if you’d lived there for your whole life. This seemingly unpassable line between rich and poor, affluent and struggling, serpent and prey.

But he’d managed to cross it.

And Betty had not hesitated when he’d asked her to come with him today. Maybe the line was in his head. 

They didn’t speak much as they walked along the path together. Every now and again Betty would squeeze his hand. He’d give hers a squeeze back, and turn to her, unable to believe that she was really here, with him. More than once he paused to kiss her lightly on the top of her head. And as they came to the final street he came to a stop, just before she’d see  _ it. _ He pulled her into a hug, and she held him tightly. 

‘This is me laying all my cards on the table.’ he murmured into her hair, wishing he could stay in her embrace forever.

‘I know Juggie.’ Betty replied ever so softly back to him. 

He forced himself to break away from her, and pulled Betty a few feet further down the road. 

 

The sign loomed above them. Sunnyside Trailer Park. Dirty and faded; it had seen better days, much like most of its inhabitants. There was nothing sunny about this side of town. 

Betty’s eyes widened when she saw it, but she tried to hide her surprise. She knew that people lived here, she’d just never imagined Jughead had been one of them. But then - he’d told her so very little. When he had mentioned his old home, he’d said that it’d been small - but even then she’d always imagined it to be a house, not a trailer. 

They kept walking until they got to the one with Jones written on the mailbox. Rather shyly, Jughead fumbled about for the keys in his pocket. It took him a couple of attempts to get the door open as his hands were shaking slightly. His throat tightened out of habit, even though he knew that no one had been here since he had.

‘Home sweet home. Welcome to chez Jones.’ 

Betty brushed his shoulder as she walked in while he stayed by the door. His stomach tied itself in knots as he counted to ten, before making himself follow her in. She had already made herself at home, perching on the old sofa in the middle of the room. 

‘It’s nice. It’s very…’ she searched for the right word for a moment before continuing. ‘Tidy’. In typical Betty style she was searching for the positives. All at once he felt a rush of affection for her which almost overwhelmed him. 

‘You should have seen it before. I could give Winston Wolf a run for his money.’ He plopped himself down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

‘You’ve done a beautiful job.’ She reached forward to place a hand, reassuringly, on his thigh.

‘So this is where I grew up. Mostly. We didn’t always live here. We moved right before JellyBean was born. That’s when my dad lost his job the first time. He was never quite the same after that. He’s not a bad person, my dad. He just lost his way.’ Betty nodded encouragingly, and rubbed her thumb along his thigh, reassuring him again.

‘I’ll give you the condensed version rather than the War and Peace version. After my dad lost his job money was tight, so we moved here. Mom was pregnant, and I don’t think she ever forgave him for that. She ended up going back to work almost as soon as Jelly was born, but since she couldn’t work full time it didn’t really help. Dad couldn’t seem to hold down a job for more than a couple of months. He started drinking. At night, at first. Then during the day. 

‘The arguments got pretty bad. Mom would go off with Jelly to our grandparents for a couple of months, and then come back when dad begged her. And it’d be okay for six months, a year tops - and then dad would lose another job, and money would get tighter. It was a vicious circle.

‘Then, eventually, mom left for good about 18 months ago. She grabbed Jelly and got herself an apartment in Toledo rather than returning to our grandparents. She enrolled JB in school and got herself a job - a proper job, not just a filler one. It was different this time. She wouldn’t let Jelly come back to visit - she barely let her phone us. She was trying to cut us off completely.

‘So when dad realised that she meant it this time, he got frantic. He was desperate to have her back, for us to be a family again, so that’s when he got involved with the Serpents.’

‘The Serpents? But, why?’ 

Jughead sighed and his jaw hardened. ‘Dad has a tendency to add two and two and make forty-seven. To him, the problems with mom were only caused by the lack of money. The Serpents offered him a way of making money - more than he’d ever made on construction jobs, but it came with a risk.’

‘Dealing drugs.’ It wasn’t a question - Betty already knew this part of the story. After all, her sister had been one of the ones keeping him in business. 

‘Indeed. I pretended I didn’t know at first, but it was pretty obvious. He suddenly had the money to get us takeout and get the branded beer. He would slip me a bit of cash here and there to go to the cinema. At first I think he was just dabbling in the lighter stuff, and filling in for other Serpents. Odd jobs here and there you know? But when he gave me a new phone I knew he’d got in deep. I tried to stop him. I tried to tell him it’d end in trouble. I tried. I tried.’

His voice croaked on the last few words and he balled his hand up into a first. Closing his eyes, he willed the tears that were gathering to disappear. He knew he was fighting a losing battle so he pressed on, hastening his speed as he told the last part of his story. 

‘I don’t know the details about how he got caught. He was dealing all the time, in bigger and bigger amounts. I kept finding his stash, and the piles of money which came along with it. He stopped even trying to be careful. He became fixated on the prize - I think he really thought that if he had enough money then mom and Jellybean would come home and it would all be fine again. It meant he didn’t have to try and fix - or think - about anything else. His drinking was worse than ever, since he could actually afford it now. The trailer got into such a state. I moved out for a while because I couldn’t stand it.’

‘Where did you go? Toledo?’

‘No’ he laughed at the suggestion. ‘Just here and there. Officially I was still here, so I came back periodically. Cleared up a bit. Put some food in the fridge and then disappeared again. The drive in had a fairly comfortable back room, or there were a couple of cupboards at school that no one went in. If I’d got a bit of cash from working I’d go to the gym, use their facilities and hang about for a bit. There are more places around than you’d think.’

‘Oh Juggie.’ Betty reached out and touched his face gently, her eyes wide with concern. She leaned in towards him, hugging him tightly. ‘You were homeless? For how long?’

‘Couple of months maybe. I dunno. I just did what I had to do.’

‘But why didn’t you go to Toledo with your mom?’

‘That wasn’t an option. She made it clear I wasn’t welcome. We’d.. never really been close. She thought I was just going to end up like dad so she wanted to keep Jelly away from me. She’d never wanted a son. But she takes care of JB okay, so that’s the important thing.’

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to go through this.’

‘It was kind of a relief when dad got arrested, though it feels terrible to admit it. Nothing else was going to stop him.’

He pulled back from Betty’s embrace slightly, readjusting his position so he could kiss her. He needed comfort. The feel of her lips against his calmed him. It reminded him that, in many ways, there was a happy ending to his tale.

‘When he was arrested, they figured out that I’d been camping out elsewhere, and that’s when social services got involved. Before I had time to think about it, I was being whisked away to the Miller’s and that’s where our stories collide.’

‘I’m glad they did. Collide that is. Though I’m sorry for everything that happened before, for you. I wish I’d known you sooner.’ 

‘But if we’d met in any other way I’d not have had the opportunity to be quite so horrible to you as I was on my first day in Riverdale. And everyone knows all good love stories start with the two principals despising each other.’ 

Betty flushed slightly as he said the word - but carried on, pretending that she hadn’t heard. ‘I’m sure you’d have found a way to insult me, regardless of how we met. I know you’d have charmed me eventually anyhow.’ 

‘You’d certainly have enchanted me.’ Jughead smiled properly for the first time that day and kissed the blushing blonde softly.

‘There’s a little bit more. I know you’ve been dying to ask why I wasn’t at school that week. It was… my dad, they sentenced him on the Monday. I went to the courthouse, but I couldn’t go in. I saw him leave though. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. I found out later that he’s going to be away for five years. I just couldn’t face coming back to school. Seeing you, after everything I’d said. It was too much for a while. But the Millers have already sorted out the paperwork which means I can stay with them. So I don’t end up here.’ He gestured around the room. ‘I’m lucky to have them. I don’t know what I’d have done if they’d said they didn’t want me. When I phoned my mom, she didn’t even seem interested. She just tutted and said she hoped I was going to be well behaved and not abuse their hospitality.’ Now he really could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. One look at Betty, and her opened mouth shock that any mother could be so heartless was enough to tip him over the edge, and a single tear escaped. She wiped it away carefully, kissing his cheek where its trail had been.

‘It’s going to be okay Juggie. It’s not fair that you’ve been through all of this, but it’s going to be okay. And when it’s not, you’ve got me. Thank you for telling me everything.’ 

‘I understand if this is too much for you to handle. I just wanted to tell you everything before…’

‘Jughead, you’ve already seen me at my worst. You saw all my vulnerabilities and wanted to help me cope with them. Why would you think I’d want to walk away when you shared yours?’ Her voice was so soft. He hoped he hadn’t offended her.

‘You’re wonderful Betty. You know that, right?’

‘So are you.’ 

He kissed her again then, soaking in her sweetness. Kissing Betty had to be better than any therapy.

They sat together for a little while, neither speaking, just holding each other. Two damaged teenagers, coming together and somehow making one whole. Eventually Jughead stood up and offered to show her around the rest of the trailer. It didn’t take long; there weren’t many rooms after all. She took particular interest in his room, soaking up the parts of himself he’d chosen to leave behind. And after that it seemed like it was time to leave. Jughead was surprised when he looked at the time and saw it was late afternoon. He was tired, but it seemed like only minutes ago when he’d brought Betty to the trailer. No one watching them would have realised what a change had occurred since he entered the trailer to when they left it. She knew everything now.

Betty slipped her arm through his as they walked away from Sunnyside.

‘You must be hungry. Pop’s? My treat?’

‘You know how to please a boy.’ She grinned at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

‘With a double cheeseburger, large fries and chocolate milkshake.’ She stuck her tongue out, cheekily.

‘What did I ever do to deserve you?’ He half joked, half wondered out loud.

‘Who can say?’ She paused for a moment. ‘Jug… earlier you said you wanted to tell me everything “before…”, but you never finished your sentence. Before what?’

He groaned slightly and it was his turn to blush. ‘I temporarily forgot your journalistic instincts and how you have the memory of an elephant. Before, err… ahhm, I …’

‘Yeeeess?’

Jughead stopped walking and his brow furrowed. Betty stared at him intently, wondering what was going in his mind. After a minute of him twisting his face around she interrupted again. ‘What is it Juggie? You can tell me.’ 

He looked down at his feet. ‘I just wanted us to make this official, if you’re cool with that I mean. There’s no way to stay cool and ask this but… I’d really like it if I could call you my girlfriend.’

Betty giggled. ‘Oh you goof. Is that it? Of course. There’s nothing I’d rather you called me.’

‘Not even Elizabeth?’

She pulled a face. ‘You’re dangerously close to me retracting that offer of a burger, Forsythe.’ But then she grinned again and kissed him. ‘Come on, let’s go… boyfriend.’

There was a spring in Jughead’s step as they walked to the diner. And he couldn’t claim it was due to the prospect of food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't make it through two consecutive chapters without at least one person crying. But I hope you like it nevertheless.
> 
> This was a hard one to write so I feel a bit anxious posting it. Let me know what you think...


	20. Laughter Lines

20.

‘Betty! There you are!’ 

Veronica strode into the library where Betty was working. She had a free period, and was using the time to catch up on her notes for English. For some reason, she didn’t seem to have as much free time in the evenings any more, and what with the Blue and Gold, Vixen’s practice, and her other… ‘extra-curricular’ activities, she needed to use every opportunity to keep her GPA up. 

Veronica put her bag down and made herself comfortable on the desk next to where Betty was sitting. ‘B, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.’

‘Ronnie, we were just in science class together.’

‘Tsh, I know that, I mean we haven’t hung out together for ages. Now, don’t get me wrong, I am over the moon that you and Jughead are back together, but it has been weeks since we had a weekend with just us girls. A girl cannot live on Archie Andrews alone. Help a sister out!’ 

‘I guess I have sorta been off the radar.’ She knew she’d abandoned Veronica and Archie a little bit - or a lot - and spending all her time with Jughead. She couldn’t help herself; when she looked at him, it was like no one else, and nothing else existed.

Plus, whenever she was around Veronica and Archie, she couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. There was so much they remind her of that she wanted to forget. Her old feelings for starters, the tears she cried over a boy who would never be right for her, that night at Pop’s where it had all come to a head, followed by  _ that _ excruciating conversation. And then there was the way that they’d hauled her back together more recently. Everytime she faced Archie and Veronica, she was forced to remember feelings that she’d hoped to cast into oblivion. 

It wasn’t just that though. Betty felt uncomfortable with the way Archie and Veronica were with each other. There was something so overtly  _ sexual _ about them. Their constant touches and lingering looks, their non-too subtle references and innuendos. Betty found it all overwhelming. It was so very different to her relationship with Jughead. 

She was glad that Jughead seemed to be content with taking it slow. She enjoyed the safety of him. It wasn't that she didn’t find him attractive - she does - it’s just that anything other than kissing seems, right now, like some a scary step. Partly because she doesn’t know what to do (something she is definitely not used to). Partly because it seems like such a big deal; a leap into the unknown - after which there is no coming back. Partly because the very idea of it makes her feel embarrassed. Seeing Archie and Veronica so at ease with that aspect of themselves makes her worry that something is wrong with her because she  _ isn’t.  _ She’s a teenager after all, she’s meant to be led by her hormones.

But it’s not their fault that she, Betty, feels like that - and she knew that she had been unfair avoiding them because of her own hangups. 

‘Off the radar? B I nearly sent out a search party for you. Or even a kidnapper.’

Betty gave her a look and Veronica stared back harder. ‘Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, we haven’t even discussed trying part two of our rescue mission. There’s got to be a way to get past your mom.’

As Veronica said this, Betty realised with a jolt, quite how far at arm’s length she’d kept her best friend. She felt guilty - despite everything Archie and Veronica had been prepared to risk getting caught to help her rescue Polly. They didn’t deserve the distance she’d put between them. They deserved to know the truth.

‘Er. About Polly. I actually talked to my mom about her, when she caught me that is. It was good. I mean, talking to my mom was good. What she told me wasn’t good.’ Betty stared down at her hands, willing them to stay flat, resisting the urge to curl them up into balls. ‘The short version is, erm...She’s.. She’s where she should be. At The Sanctuary, she’ll receive the help she needs.’ 

Veronica was visibly shocked. ‘What? Are you sure? This isn’t just another one of Mama Coop’s devious webs of lies?’

Betty shook her head. ‘She had proof. Actual proof. Hospital bills, evaluations. Everything. She knew I wouldn’t believe her otherwise.’

‘God. I’m sorry B. That totally sucks. I’m lost for words.’ Veronica reached out and touched her friend’s arm. Her expression was full of sympathy - genuine sympathy, and Betty remembered what their friendship had been before the cloud of Archie had coloured their every interaction. She missed it - and she knew that Veronica did too. 

‘It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay but it will be. She’s getting help and Jughead’s been very supportive.’

‘I’m sorry you didn’t feel you could tell us. Archie and me that is. I know things have changed but I still consider you my bestie. You know that right?’

‘I do. And you’re mine. Mostly because Cheryl would have kicked me out of the Vixens months ago if it wasn’t for you coaching me through every routine.’ Betty’s smile reached her eyes for the first time in a while - Veronica noticed and she was glad. Glad, and hopeful that they finally could start a new chapter of friendship - one without the complications and upset that had marked the last few months.

She laughed, and nudged Betty with her shoulder. ‘Oh as if. Cheryl needs you. Anyway B. Let’s do something this weekend. Drag yourself away from Jughead for an afternoon? Shopping? I have daddy’s credit card and it is burning a hole in my pocket.’

‘Sounds perfect!’ 

‘Yes! Okay, I’ll pick you up after lunch Saturday then. And maybe the boys could hang out while we’re out? You reckon Jughead would be up for that?’

‘I’m sure he would.’ Betty said, lying through her teeth.

 

\---

 

‘What?’ Jughead paced around the room. ‘You said I’d do  _ what? _ ’ 

‘Hang out with Archie for one afternoon. It’ll be fun. You’ll enjoy it.’

‘Without you there? Impossible.’

‘Juggie. Please? For me? We can still hang out in the morning and when me and Ronnie get back.’

He sighed, overdramatically, and flopped down onto his bed, where Betty was already sitting. She raised an eyebrow at him and returned to her book, shaking her head affectionately. 

‘Fine. Fine. I will go. On one condition.’ He put his hands behind his head, and laid his feet on Betty’s lap. She put her book down and rolled her eyes.

‘What?’

‘That you kiss me this instant Miss Cooper.’

‘I’ll have to think about that.’ She grinned at him, enjoying this more carefree side to their relationship. ‘You’ll have to sit up first though.’

‘Nuh-uh. The very least you can do is come down to my level.’ He held out his arms to her, coaxing her towards him. Betty looked at him, not entirely sure what to do. She shifted his legs from her lap and went to stand up, but Jughead sat up slightly to stop her from doing so. He pulled her down to him, twisting her body firmly but gently, and shifted his position so they ended up lying down on their sides, facing one another. 

‘Hey.’ Jughead breathed.

‘Hey.’ Betty leaned in and kissed him softly. Jughead wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer towards him. He caressed her lower back with his hand and kissed her again, for longer this time. As he squeezed her tighter towards him, he turned their kisses French, exploring her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes he pulled back slightly, smiling. 

‘Is this okay?’ he asked, softly. His eyes searched hers for an answer. She nodded, wide eyed, and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. 

‘More than okay.’ She swallowed, waiting for him to make the next move - which he did. He twisted them again, and gently pushed her down so she was now lying on her back. He hesitated a moment, waiting for her permission, before he moved himself. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and kissed her on her temple. 

‘You’re so beautiful. I don’t say that enough, but you are.’

Betty blushed. She didn’t know what to say in return - telling him he was handsome wasn’t enough. He was more than handsome.  _ He _ was beautiful. He was so attractive that sometimes she had to catch her breath when she looked at him. He was wonderful. 

Jughead smiled in amusement at her expression - she’d furrowed her brows slightly without realising. When she realised her face relaxed completely and Jughead seized the opportunity to roll over and hover over her. He supported most of his weight on his elbows, gently lowering himself onto her. He was nervous, not sure how Betty would react, but his fears were quickly allayed when she wrapped both arms around him and kissed him again. 

It was official; he was officially a teenage cliche. Making out with his high-school girlfriend, in his bedroom, whilst his foster parents were out. How life had changed in a few months. Sometimes the newness of his situation overwhelmed him; all these experiences that he’d never thought he’d have. He’d never even thought he’d have wanted. And now, if any of it was ripped away from him… 

But he didn’t need to think about that right now. All he had to concentrate on was the beautiful girl in his bed, who was kissing him like he’d never been kissed before. He groaned, involuntarily, as their tongues danced together and her hands moved up his body. He’d never experienced anything so intense as the feelings he had for Betty. She was the first thing in his life that he’d ever been sure of. She was the first person not to give up on him. She was wonderful. 

Jughead didn’t cross the unspoken perimeters. Though he was enjoying kissing, he didn’t try and slip his hand up under Betty’s jumper, and likewise, she didn’t make a move under his. They were both comfortable in their safe space; completely respecting the other’s invisible lines. 

They were interrupted when they heard the door slam downstairs. They sprung apart, and Jughead took a seat on the other side of the room. Betty smoothed down her hair and rearranged her clothes, picking up her book seconds before Julia’s head popped around the door.

‘Jug, do you wa- Oh Betty! I didn’t know you were here! Lovely to see you. Will you be joining us for dinner? I was just going to ask Jug if he fancied chilli tonight. There will be plenty and you’re more than welcome.’

‘Oh, thank you.’ Betty smiled and caught Jughead’s eyes - he looked a little shy, and gave a slight nod of encouragement. ‘That would be great. Let me just ring my mom and check that it’s okay, but if you’re sure that it’s fine with you, I’d like that.’

Julia beamed; this was the first time Betty had accepted an invitation - and the first time that she hadn’t looked awkward when she asked. Which, of course, hadn’t stopped Julia asking - because how else would she be able to embarrass Jug on the regular?

‘Fabulous. I’ll aim to have everything ready for 7.30. Just tell Alice that I insisted and I’m sure she’ll be fine.’ With that she disappeared as soon as she had appeared, leaving the two teenagers to themselves.

Both Betty and Jughead felt a little shy with each other after exploring new territories. Neither exactly knew what to say, so they smiled at each other, a little goofy eyed for a while. Jughead was the first to move, resuming a position next to her on the bed and kissing her lightly. ‘You ready for full interrogation from Julia? She’s been desperate to have you round for dinner since my first day at Riverdale High.’ 

‘Got to get past an interrogation from my mother first.’ She giggled, and kissed him again. 

He didn’t comment when she told her mother that she was having dinner with ‘friends’ - Veronica if you must know. And no, she wouldn’t be home past curfew. No, she didn’t need a lift. No, she wasn’t outstaying her welcome. 

After five minutes of this, Alice seemed satisfied, and Betty exhausted. 

‘I didn’t realise I’d require my pearls and high heels for tonight’s dinner.’ Jughead quipped when she’d finally hung up the phone. Betty rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed her by the hand and led her downstairs. ‘Let’s do this.’

 

\---

 

‘Oh. Em. Gee. Meeting the parents. You two must be serious!’ 

‘It wasn’t like that Ronnie, I just had dinner with Julia and Jim. It was a casual thing.’

‘Casual, smasual. I’ve never had dinner with Fred. And I’ve only met Mary in passing.’

‘That’s different. Fred’s always been more of a takeaway connoisseur. I just happened to be there at the right time and Julia invited me to stay.’

‘Whatever. You met the parents. It’s cute. You two are adorable. I love it.’

Smithers had just dropped the girls off in town and Veronica had insisted that she needed a double mocha latte before she could consider hitting the shops. What she had really meant is that she needed the scoop on why she’d been required to cover for Betty earlier that week. 

‘So, how was it?’ Ronnie leaned in towards Betty, as if waiting for some great secret to be revealed. Betty laughed.

‘It was fine. I know the Millers anyway. They pretty much ran the volunteer programme I helped with last summer. No biggie.’

Veronica sighed. ‘Will you let me live vicariously through you? Just for one afternoon. C’mon girl!’

‘Veronica, is something up?’ 

Veronica pulled a face and stirred her coffee slowly. ‘Is it going to be awkward if we talk about Archie?’

Betty shook her head. ‘I’m with Jughead now. All awkwardness is in the past.’

Veronica nodded once and then sighed. ‘Sometimes I think the thrill was just in the chase with Archie. When I look at the way you and Jughead interact, it’s like it’s on this higher plain. I can’t explain it - it’s like you’re soulmates - you had this instant connection. Whereas I’ve known Archie much longer and he wouldn’t even tell people we were together until recently. I sometimes wonder how well I know him.’

Betty was surprised to see Veronica so uncharacteristically lacking in confidence. 

‘V. Archie got himself into a mess because he was scared of me reacting… well the way I did. I think he just got too worried about messing up our friendship and he thought that you would understand.’

‘I totally understand that. But now… I dunno. Everything’s great. It really is. And he was worth the wait… It’s just. I think even now he’d always put you before me. I’m not jealous, but you guys have such history together. How am I meant to compete?’

‘It’s not about competing. I’m his past. We grew up together, and we’ll always have that brother-sister type relationship. But you’re his future. You’re going to have a different relationship with him. And that’s how it’s meant to be.’ 

Veronica smiled. ‘Thanks B. I needed to hear that.’

‘And he definitely would choose you first. Especially if you were wearing your cheerleading outfit.’

‘Okay, I gettit. I’m being silly. Even Veronica Lodge must have her moments.’

Betty shook her head. ‘You’re not being silly. We all do it. I look at you and Archie sometimes and wonder about…Jughead and... stuff too.’

Veronica raised one eyebrow. ‘What stuff Betty?’

It was Betty’s turn to look down at her drink and avoid eye contact. ‘You know.  _ Stuff stuff.’  _

‘Sex?’ Betty blushed from top to toe at Veronica’s brazen use of the word. ‘Oh come on B. It’s just a word that begins with S. So I take it you two haven’t done the deed.’

Betty rather regretted bringing up the topic, she shook her head and stared down at the table, resolutely refusing to look up. 

‘It’s not a big deal. Lots of people wait. You’re only young. It’s a new relationship. You only swipe your V-Card once.’ 

‘Oh my god, keep the volume down Veronica. This is not a news broadcast!’

‘Chill Betty!’ Veronica was amused, but obliged her wishes and spoke in a softer tone. ‘What is it that’s bothering you in particular?’

‘You and Archie are just so comfortable with each other like  _ that _ . I …I just can't see myself ever being that comfortable.’

Veronica couldn't stifle the small laugh that emerged. It wasn't an unkind laugh but one of incredulity. ‘Me and Archiekins had both had sex with other people before our stars collided. That is the gamechanger. You'll get there, and honestly, it's only a big deal to you. Once you've popped your cherry you'll wonder what the fuss is about. And then you'll have a bit more practice and you'll  _ realise _ what the fuss is about. Just relax and it'll all be fine. Is Jughead a virgin too?’

Betty was reeling from the discovery that Archie had had sex pre-Veronica. Was everyone apart from her doing it? And she had no idea about Jughead…. Veronica guessed her answer from her expression. ‘I'm surprised you don't know, you two are generally open books with one another. It may be a question to ask before you think about next steps.’

Betty nodded. 

‘Anything else?’ Teased Veronica.

‘How do you know when you're ready? And how do you know what to do?’ Betty mumbled so quietly she could hardly hear her.

‘Trust me B. You'll just know.’ 

‘Ok.’ Betty took a final sip from her mug and looked up at her friend. ‘So which shops are we hitting first?’ 

‘Victoria’s Secret? Joking. Joking. Though it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.’ Veronica stuck her tongue out at Betty and the girls headed off towards the shops.

 

Several hours, hundreds of dollars (Veronica’s) and some very sore feet (Betty’s) later, Smithers dropped them off at Veronica’s apartment. It took the three of them to get all of her purchases up the stairs. Betty’s contribution to the pile was modest - one bag containing a simple blue dress that had caught her eye, and then against all odds, fitted perfectly. She’d tried to resist but Veronica had frogmarched her out of the changing rooms and towards the till before she could argue. Sometimes, you had to pick your battles. 

Veronica collapsed on the luxurious sofa which took up a large part of the sitting room. Stretching herself out like a cat would, before curling up again. ‘Well I declare, I am exhausted. That was a successful trip.’ 

‘I don’t think you left any shelf unturned.’ 

‘Would I be Veronica Lodge if I did?’ She stifled a yawn and patted the space next to her. ‘Sit down Betty. The day is still young.’

‘I should go, make sure the boys haven’t killed each other.’ Betty hadn’t checked her phone all day - being determined to do some serious reparation on her friendship with Veronica, and now she felt guilty that she hadn’t checked in on him since that morning. 

‘I’m sure Archiekins won’t have eaten him alive.’

‘It’s Archie I’m more worried about.’ Betty responded lightheartedly. 

‘Smithers will drive you, I already asked. Oh - before you go - here. I picked up a little something for you.’ Veronica got up from her seat with a small bag, but expensive looking shopping bag in her hand. ‘I had to guess your size, but I’ve never been wrong yet.’ She winked and Betty flushed when she saw the logo. 

‘What’s this?’ She took it from Veronica and went to look inside. 

‘Don’t open it yet.’

‘Is it a birthday present? You’re a few months early V!’

‘No, no. Not a birthday present. Or a Christmas present before you ask. But you’ll know when it’s time. I’m not trying to rush you into anything, but when the time comes you’ll be prepared. And you’ll totally thank me.’ 

‘I’ll make sure to phone you immediately to do so.’

‘That’s my girl. Now shoo. Go look after those boys of ours.’ 

As Betty left she thought she’d never stop blushing. She checked her phone, nervously expecting an onslaught of messages. She wasn’t sure if she was offended or pleased when she only saw a few.

 

**Jughead: Andrews will rue the day he thought he could beat me at video games. I am the undefeated champion of Southside.**

 

**Jughead: ….The red-head is smarter than he looks. He’s just brought out Wii sport. Send help. And pizza. And oxygen.**

 

**Jughead: Never get a job in the emergency services Betty. Your crisis response time is appalling.**

 

**Betty: On my way! Still alive?**

 

**Jughead: Yes.**

**Jughead: No thanks to you.**

**Jughead: Archie brought pizza and I revived immediately.**

 

**Betty: I knew you’d be in safe hands. Are you two “bros” yet?**

 

**Jughead: Don’t mock the sacred bond of bros Betty Cooper.**

**Jughead: … And did you not see the bit about pizza? Of course we are.**

 

Betty smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is worried (as if...) this fic is by no means going to become a smut fest. (Mostly because I'm English and the idea of writing anything remotely like that fills me with horror, dread and embarrassment. Blame my upbringing).


	21. Everything Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blimey. I didn't mean for this amount of stuff to happen in one chapter. Hope it still works :)
> 
> As always, my tumblr account is teapotfiction - add away, talk to me, let me know what you thought.

21.

 

‘Elizabeth. Will you come downstairs please? Your father and I wish to speak to you.’

Betty’s heart raced as her mother called up to her. Her first thought was that she’d found the bag that Veronica had given her. Betty hadn’t dared look in it yet - knowing Veronica, it’d probably be something wholly inappropriate. She’d hidden it right at the back of her wardrobe, under her pile of winter jumpers, and she’d hoped her mother wouldn’t rootle that far. 

‘Just a minute, mom.’ Before she went downstairs she had to check. If they were about to interrogate her, she needed to be prepared - but when she opened her wardrobe, the pile of jumpers looked undisturbed. Of course, her mother could be sneaky, but normally Alice liked to leave a clue that she’d been there. A subtle message just to let Betty know that she’d been caught out. It wasn’t like her to replace everything exactly as it had been. So, perhaps she was safe. 

So what was this about? Betty slowly and deliberately stretched her fingers out - a quick reminder to her subconscious that she was not to revert back to her more familiar coping mechanism. She took another moment to calm her breathing - what  _ was  _ it about her mother that had this affect on her? - before she walked downstairs.

Her parents were sat on the same side of the dining table. Hal had his hands grasped together in front of him - almost as if he was in prayer. Alice rested her hand on his arm, and gestured to Betty to take the seat opposite them. 

Betty looked at her parents, really looked at them, for the first time in a while. They looked exhausted - her father’s face was paler and the bags under his eyes were deep. Her mom could hide it a bit better, her face was always made up for the world. But she was thinner than she had been, her clothes hung off her. How had that happened without her noticing? 

She sat down and looked at them, wide-eyed, wondering what had brought on this family conference. 

‘Elizabeth. Your father and I have been talking.’ Alice began.

‘We were wrong to keep you and Polly apart.’ Hal continued. ‘We thought we were doing what was best for you both, but we see now that that was wrong. It goes without saying that our biggest mistake was not telling you the truth in the first place.’

‘We’ve been speaking to the nurses at The Sanctuary. Polly had a difficult few weeks after you went to see her, but they think she’s turned a corner and she’s ready for visitors.’ Alice squeezed her husband’s arm as she spoke. ‘We think it would be good if we started going together on Saturdays. If you’d like to come with us, of course.’

‘Mom! Of course. Really? You mean it?’

Hal and Alice nodded; Betty was incredulous. They hadn’t so much as mentioned Polly’s name since her mom had caught her sneaking out. It had been clear that it was a sealed subject, and what with everything else that had been going on she hadn’t wanted to the stir the pot too much. 

‘’Obviously it’s subject to trial. We thought we’d see how it goes tomorrow and take it from there. We don’t want to overwhelm Polly; we don’t want any setbacks for her. We want her home, where she belongs, as soon as possible. But I’m not sure we’ve been doing a good enough job of showing her that; of showing her that we’re supporting her. I think that’s why she’s been so angry and slow to make progress.’ Alice spoke with such fervour, her eyes glistened with the emotion of it, and Betty saw that glimpse of her mother’s worry again - the same glimpse she’d seen in the middle the night so many weeks ago. Her parents weren’t perfect, but they had tried to act in the way they thought best. 

And she was going to see Polly again tomorrow. 

Betty nodded, ready to agree with anything her parents said. ‘Of course. Mom, Dad - this is … I’ve missed her so much. I … I… Thank you. It’s going to be good.’ She grinned. Relief flooded through her body, as the last bit of tension that she’d been holding on to dissipated. 

‘Yes. I think it will be.’ Alice and Hal smiled at each other. ‘Now Betty - it’s Friday night. Shouldn’t you be out with your friends? Isn’t Jug-head waiting for you somewhere?’

Betty looked started. She’d adopted a strict no-mention policy when it came to Jughead, fearful of how her parents would react. Her mother smiled, knowingly. ‘Oh Elizabeth, you really think I haven’t noticed you’re spending a lot more time out of the house, and that I don’t speak to Julia? As disappointed as I am to hear it on the grapevine rather than from the horse’s mouth, I am happy to hear you have moved on from the Andrews boy. Now you don’t want to keep him waiting. Go and enjoy yourself.’

‘I will. Thanks mom.’ 

 

Jughead was waiting for her around the corner, trying not to look inconspicuous. Betty’s heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

‘You’re in a good mood this evening.’ He smiled and reached out for her hand.

‘Sure am. We’re going to see Polly tomorrow. All of us. And it was my parents’ idea!’ 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked towards Pop’s. ‘That’s great. Overdue, but great! You must be so excited!’

‘I am. But a little nervous too.’

‘She’s still your sister Betts. Just because she’s had some problems, that doesn’t change  _ her. _ She’s still the same person that she was before you found out everything. It was fine last time, right?’

Betty nodded and Jughead continued. ‘And all she needs you to do is be her sister, just like before. So don’t worry.’

‘I just… I don’t know how to react. I mean, all those things that happened and I was completely unaware. All those things she did. The times my parents had to rush her to the ER. How does that tally with the sister that I know?’

Jughead’s face stiffened; he looked very sad and very vulnerable all of a sudden. ‘It doesn’t. She lost herself for a while, but she’ll find her way back. She’s getting the help she needs so. She’s lucky in that respect.’ 

Betty slowed their pace to a stop, and flung her arms around Jughead, pulling him in tightly to her. ‘I’m sorry Juggie. I’m sorry you’ve lived it first hand. And I’m sorry that your dad wasn’t so lucky as my sister. I wish I could take that pain away from you.’

‘You are.’ It was a simple statement, but true. His voice was hoarse and he buried himself into her shoulder. ‘You do, every day.’ 

‘Do you...can you.. Speak to him?’

A slight movement from Jughead’s head indicated no. ‘He hasn’t phoned. I could go to see him but I’m not ready yet.’ He held onto her tightly and she stroked her hands over his head, dislodging his beanie crown in the process. She pulled it off his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn’t care that they were by a busy road, all that she focused on was Jughead. All she wanted now was for him to be happy. 

Jughead pulled himself together again after a moment. He loosened his grip on Betty and kissed her softly before whispering ‘Thank you.’ 

He straightened up and put his beanie back on, snapping back to his cheerier self. ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to put a downer on things. Tonight is about you and it is great that you get to see Polly again. That’s all that matters.’ He smiled. ‘C’mon. I’ll treat you to a celebratory milkshake.’

‘With sprinkles?’

‘You’re never going to let me forget that are you?’

‘Nuh uh. It was adorable.’

‘Chivalrous, dashing, handsome, sexy, dark and mysterious, brooding, fascinating. Intellectual…’ 

‘What are you doing Juggie?’

‘Just listing out all the words you  _ could _ have chosen to describe your boyfriend. But no, instead, Betty Cooper opts for  _ adorable _ . You really know how to boost a man’s ego Betts.’

She laughed at his disgruntled expression and kissed him on the cheek, before leading him into their favourite booth at Pop’s. 

‘Fries are on me.’  

‘Ah, so you do know the way to my heart. Knew there was a reason I hung out with you.’

  
  


Bett woke up early the next morning, a mixture of nerves and anticipation. She cursed the visiting hours for being so late in the day; there were so many empty hours now that she had to fill. Her mind wouldn’t stick at anything. She went for a run, but that didn’t help. She tried to concentrate on her homework, but gave up on that too. She flitted from activity to activity, anxiously clock watching all the while. 

The family sat down for lunch just before they left for The Sanctuary. It was a quiet affair - tensions were running high and nobody knew what to say. Even Alice, who had never normally been known to hold her tongue, hadn’t got the wherewithal to initiate small talk. No one really ate either; the three of them pushed their food around their plates until eventually Alice decided to put everything away. Betty was starting to see her parents in a new light. The reassuring touches and comforting words here and there added up; they were a strong unit, united despite everything that had happened. She knew she was lucky, and today at least, she felt it. So many families would have been ripped apart by their secrets but her parents seemed to be stronger for it. It was too bad that they’d only realised they needed to emotionally support their daughter too now.

Just as she was getting in the car, her phone buzzed. 

**Jughead: Hope today goes well. Phone me if you need to talk after. Xxxxx**

She smiled. Jughead never normally added kisses to the end of his messages (‘Betts, how is an X supposed to recreate the magic that is when my lips meet yours?’). This was special.

They were all silent on their way to the Sanctuary

 

Their first visit was dreadful. Polly was so angry and bitter. She was angry at her parents, but her real venom was directed at Betty. She’d ignored their parents completely when they walked in the room and instead concentrated her anger at her sister.

‘Oh, the traitor returns.’

‘Polly… I…’

‘Save your excuses Elizabeth. I was counting on you. You’re meant to be the person I can rely on. You were meant to be helping me get out of here. And instead you’re here with them?’

‘Polly… it’s not like that. It’s…’

‘What is it like then? From where I’m sitting there’s nothing else it could look like.’ 

‘Polly, don’t speak to your sister like that.’ Hal cut across. ‘Betty knows everything and she has made her own choices.’

‘Yeah, she knows every lie you told her. Every exaggeration. Every little thing you blew out of proportion. Sure she does, Dad.’ Polly was like a wildcat; full of attack and uncontrollable. Betty caught a glimpse of what it must have been like when she was deep in the hold of the drugs. 

‘I want to support you. You’re my sister. I want you home so badly and I’ll do anything I can to help you and make sure you recover.’

Polly rolled her eyes. ‘How about actually listening to me when I say I don’t need to be here?’ 

‘You know that’s not true. Your father thought you had died. We ran out of options. Polly - you need to accept you have a problem. You can’t pretend otherwise anymore.’ Alice’s voice was quiet, but her tone was dangerous. Betty flinched at the sound, but Polly seemed unaffected. 

‘Whatever. It was just an excuse to lock me up and pretend that the problem doesn’t exist anymore.’

Betty felt very small. She looked down tt the ground, finding it too painful to see her sister in this agitated and angry state. This wasn’t a side of Polly she’d ever seen - though she knew her mother had. They’d often clashed, and violently so, but Betty had always stayed out of the way. Now, confronted with her sister in this state, she knew she could so easily believe Polly over her parents, who, let’s face it, didn’t have the best track record. But, Jughead hadn’t lied. He’d not brushed anything under the carpet, and his dad was paying the price for his contribution to Polly’s addiction. She curled her hands into balls, but managed to stop short of digging her nails into her palms. Instead she pressed the pads of her fingers into her palm. The pressure was reassuring, and she focussed on making sure that she didn’t slip back into her old habits.

‘We can either do this the hard way, or the even harder way Polly.’ Alice spoke after a moment of pause. ‘We want to be able to visit you. We’re - your father and I that is - are very sorry that we haven’t visited before. That was wrong of us. We’d like to try and rectify that. But if you’re not ready for that, perhaps we should go back to phone communications instead.’

‘I’ll think about it.’

With that it was apparent that the visit was over. Betty’s parents led her out of Polly’s room. Her mother grasped her hand tightly, and pulled her into an embrace as soon as they were out of the building. ‘I’m sorry Elizabeth. I didn’t think she’d be like that.’

‘It’s okay mom. We’ll get there.’ 

 

Betty was exhausted by the time they finally made it home. She’d pretended to be asleep in the car, to avoid having to talk to her parents about what had happened. They’d spoken in hushed voices, assuming that she couldn’t hear. She’d blanked it out anyway. She didn’t want to go over the day’s events. 

When the car pulled into their drive, Betty opened her eyes again to see a figure sitting on their doorstep. The grey beanie and dark curls were instantly recognisable. She got out of the car and walked over to him. He stood up and stretched his legs out slightly. In his hand was a slightly bent looking bunch of flowers which he handed to her.

‘Er. Sorry, they got a bit bent. I was a bit fidgety. Sort of took it out on them.’

She accepted them with a slight smile, and he noticed how exhausted she looked. ‘Thank you Juggie. This is so sweet. But...what are you doing here? How long have you been waiting?’

‘A while. I thought you might need a friendly face when you got back.’ He reached out and touched her face gently, resisting the urge to kiss her as he was all too aware of the close proximity of her parents. Her parents who were, in a more uncharacteristic turn of events, pretending to take a deep interest in the contents of the boot of the car. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I will be.’ she replied. ‘It was tough.’ 

He nodded. ‘First visits often are.’ He swallowed and looked up to where her parents were, suddenly feeling awkward that he'd come. ‘So… Erm. I guess you all have lots to talk about. I don’t want to intrude.’ Betty’s eyes flashed - she certainly did not want him to leave, and she shook her head. 

‘Please stay.’ Jughead knew that he couldn’t refuse her anything she asked for - especially not now. So, even with the looming threat of her mother, there was nothing else he could say except. ‘Of course. If you’re sure I won’t be interrupting?’

‘I think we’re all talked out.’ she whispered. ‘Besides, right now, the only person I want to spend time with is you. No one else understands the way you do. And you don’t judge.’ 

Alice Cooper had been watching her daughter and Jughead interact. She’d pulled Hal around to the back of the car to give them a moment more together. She’d noticed the flowers he’d brought Betty, and the slightly worn patch in the lawn where he’d clearly been pacing until they got back, and she smiled to herself. It was time she revisited her old prejudices.

‘He seems like a good kid.’ Hal said as he matched Alice’s look. 

‘Yes.’ She agreed. The afternoon’s events had softened her, and though she noticed the worn trainers, and old beanie that he wore, she was able to look past them. For today at least. 

She strode over to the teenagers, painted smile back on her face. ‘You must be Jug-Head.’ she advanced with one hand outstretched, ready to shake his. Jughead was temporarily stunned, but recovered enough to nod and extend his hand as well. 

‘It’s so nice to finally meet you. Betty’s been rather tight lipped, but I understand we can expect to see more of you around? Would you like to come in?’

‘Thank you Mrs Cooper. It’s lovely to meet you.’ 

‘Alice, please dear. I understand you’re staying with the Millers?’ Alice continued as Betty looked on with wonder and amazement. Perhaps she’d pre-judged her mother too harshly. (But then, perhaps not - she could still remember when Polly had brought Jason home for the first time. She still had the scars.)

‘Yes I am. They’ve been very kind to me.’

‘Julia’s a friend of mine, she has nothing but good things to say about you. Why don’t you join us for dinner? I’m sure Betty would like that.’

‘Only if Juggie wants to…’ 

‘I’d be delighted to Mrs Cooper - I mean Alice.’ Jughead spoke slowly and deliberately, enunciating each word very carefully. Betty made a mental note to rib him for it later. 

‘Wonderful.’ Alice beamed, just as Hal arrived in the hallway.

‘Hope she’s not scaring you too much kid, I’m Hal by the way. Betty’s father. Nice to meet you …’

‘Jughead.’

‘Jughead, of course.’ 

‘Betty, why don’t you take Jughead up to your room. I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up with. Door open please though. I don’t expect to have to ask twice. I’ll put these lovely flowers in water for you.’ Alice ushered them away, and Betty looked as bewildered as she felt. 

‘I have no idea what has gotten into my mom, but I’m not complaining.’ she whispered as she led Jughead up to her room. 

‘Neither am I.’ He took her into his arms and kissed her. And, for the first time that day, she felt safe. 

‘Thank you for being here. How do you always seem to know exactly what I need?’ she breathed, his kiss having left her breathless. 

‘The same way you’re able to do it for me.’ He kissed her again, and they fell back onto her bed, leaving the door open by only the smallest of fractions. ‘Besides, I wasn’t being entirely selfless. There are certainly some perks…’

‘Like what?’ she challenged.

‘Why don’t you show me?’ His lips met hers again. 

 


	22. Three Little Words

22.

 

‘So Jug-head, tell me a bit about yourself?’ 

Although Alice Cooper was being perfectly friendly, Jughead couldn’t help but feel like he was being interviewed. He’d been amazed that he’d been left alone with Betty - in her room - for as long as they had been after all of Betty’s stories about her mother. And once she had beckoned them downstairs, the knot in his stomach had loosened when the delicious smells had reached his nose. There was very little in Jughead’s world - or his present world - that couldn’t be soothed with a good meal, and Alice had pulled out all the stops. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as he feared. Jughead couldn’t believe his luck.

At least, he couldn’t, until the questioning started. He was a little wary, but decided to be honest - what else could he do.

‘Erm, well I grew up in SouthSide, with my mom, dad and sister until my parents separated.’ he trailed off, but was met with silence and so continued, despite every fibre of his being telling him not to. ‘Then it was just my dad and me for a while. He got into a little trouble trying to make ends meet, which is how I ended up with the Millers.’

‘I see.’ Alice arched a well practiced eyebrow. ‘And your mother and sister?’

‘They’re living in Toledo now. I didn’t want to leave my dad so I stayed.’ Betty glanced at him from across the table, and smiled encouragingly. 

Alice took a long drink of her wine, rolling it around her mouth for a minute, while she considered what to say next. Betty could tell she was holding her tongue, but for once she wasn’t so worried about what her mother had to say. As long as Jughead didn’t judge her for it. 

‘That must have been difficult for you.’ said Alice, eventually, her tone polite, if somewhat forced. ‘I hope you’re enjoying it here in Riverdale? Have you found the town to be welcoming?’

‘Betty certainly has been.’ he began, before realising how it sounded. ‘And Archie and Veronica too. It’s very different to what I’m used to. But I like it. I’m very grateful to the Millers. They’ve made me feel right at home.’

‘Good. Good.’ Alice smiled, and nodded her head once firmly, seemingly pleased with his answers. That was as close to an Alice Cooper approval as they could hope for. Betty was relieved. 

‘Betty tells us that you’ve been helping out on the Blue and Gold.’ Hal took over from his wife as he noticed that she’d drawn her questioning to a close. ‘Are you interested in journalism?’

‘Yes sir.’ Jughead flinched, he didn’t know why he’d called him that, but Betty’s dad seemed mollified by the deference. He just hoped he wasn’t making too bad of a first impression. ‘I like writing. I hope to be a novelist one day. Or a journalist’ he added, realising who he was in a room with.

‘Lofty ambitions indeed!’ Hal didn’t say it unkindly, and he looked between Betty and Jughead and smiled. ‘We can always do with another pair of hands at the Register, if you want to get some experience.’

‘Thank you. I’d like that.’

‘And have you thought about colleges yet?’ Hal continued, obviously having decided that these were safe topics.

‘Betty’s aiming for Yale or Harvard.’ Alice interjected, proudly. Jughead looked at her, surprised. Sure - he knew she was clever, but she’d never spoken much about her future plans, so he’d not realised quite how high she was aiming. He sometimes forgot he was now living in a place where that could be a real ambition. If anyone had said they were aiming for Harvard at SouthSide High they’d have been laughed off the property.

‘Or Columbia. Maybe.’ She said in a quiet voice. 

‘Columbia?’ Alice asked. ‘I’ve not heard you mention Columbia before. I thought you wanted to follow in your father’s footsteps? Yale is the place.’

‘I like the programmes Columbia offers. And it would be fun to be in New York.’ she said, simply. Alice didn’t argue, but Betty knew she hadn’t heard the last of it. 

Jughead focussed his attention back on Hal. ‘I hadn’t really thought about it yet. I’d like to go to college, but... ‘ He trailed off, deciding that total honesty probably wasn’t the best policy in all situations. ‘NYU looks like it has some great writing programmes though.’ 

Alice beamed from ear to ear. ‘Oh it does, let me tell you. In my day we…..’

As her mother rattled off her favourite tales of her college days, Betty grinned. Despite everything, today had turned out to be a good day.

 

As Jughead bid Betty goodnight, having survived the evening with her parents, everything suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks. And by everything, he meant feelings. Feeling feelings. Not that he hadn’t had feelings before, but suddenly they were so much more  _ there. _ There was something about the way the moonlight reflected on her face as she smiled at him in the doorway, that made him want to write poetry. Or sing. Or dance. Or make wild declarations to her. 

A Jones man wanting to write poetry; that was a strange thought. What had happened to him?

Feeling these things though; that was even stranger. He’d had time to get used to the idea of how much he cared about Betty, but this new streak - where he’d do absolutely anything for her? That might take some processing. 

‘Juggie?’ She looked at him, quizzically. ‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing. Nothing.’ He kissed her chastely on the lips. ‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight Juggie. Let me know when you get home safely.’

‘I will.’ He gazes at her again, almost daring himself to say the words that are on the tip of his tongue. But now is not the time. He wanted to do it properly. 

Trouble was, he had no idea what ‘properly’ was.

  
\---

‘He met your mom, and survived?’ Veronica was incredulous. ‘Girl. Alice Cooper is losing her touch.’ 

‘Maybe she’s mellowing with age?’

‘Don’t let her hear you say that. She’d reverse the trend.’

‘I don’t think she keeps her spies at Riverdale High, V.’

‘You never know. I wouldn’t put anything past Mrs C.’ She paused, dramatically, ‘You have hidden the “present” I bought you, right? I don’t want to be dragged down in your mother’s estimations. Lord knows I can’t afford to be.’

Betty blushed and nodded. ‘Of course. A lifetime in that house has taught me the basics of survival.’ 

Veronica grinned. ‘Have you peaked yet? Worn them yet?’ she winked as Betty’s blushed deepened. ‘You can tell me. I’m dying to know what you think of them!’

‘Of course I haven’t. You literally gave it to me two weeks ago. You really think things would have progressed that far already?’

‘Well… sometimes these things catch you off guard.’

‘Let me rephrase. You really think that things would have progressed that far, and you wouldn’t have found out about it?’

‘That’s more like it. I suppose. I just want you to know, that when the time comes, you’re welcome.’

‘I dread to think what that means I have in store for me Veronica.’

‘But seriously. How have you not jumped those bones Betty? I know you’re a virgin but c’mon those brooding eyes. That hair! Despite the clothes and that beanie which really needs to go in the bin or be destroyed - he is one good looking guy.’

‘Gosh Veronica. That’s eye-opening.And did you want to say that any louder? I think there’s a couple of people by the quad who might not have heard you.’

‘Oh don’t get me wrong B - Not my type. Archiekins is fulfilling my every desire, don’t you worry about that. You’ve just got more self-control than I do.’

‘Well, that’s self-evident Veronica. You forget I’ve been shopping with you before.’ 

‘Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh well. Speak of the devil, I’ll leave you two to it.’ With that, Veronica skipped off, smirking at Jughead as he approached Betty. Betty desperately hoped he hadn’t heard anything of their conversation, and that her blush didn’t look as obvious as it felt to her.

‘Should my ears be burning?’ Jughead smiled as he took a seat next to her. 

‘What? No. You think that you’re all I talk about?’ Betty denied, a little too quickly. 

‘No. But a boy can dream.’ He reached for her hand, and held it between both of his, rubbing it gently. He looked distracted for a while, and Betty was surprised that he had overlooked an opportunity to embarrass her. Perhaps it was a new trend. Although he had been being a bit weird with her since they’d had dinner with her parents. He’d seemed a little distracted, and though she definitely wasn’t complaining, they’d spent more time kissing than they had talking. 

‘Betty.’ His tone was formal and his eyes intense. ‘Are you free Saturday?’

‘I am in the evening Juggie. We’re seeing Polly in the afternoon.’ She smiled, in response to his unasked question. ‘I told my mother that we’re not giving up on her. We’re going to get her home.’

Jughead grinned. ‘That’s my girl.’ he squeezed her hand. ‘So Saturday evening. Come round? Reckon you can square it with Mama Coop?’

‘Of course. She’s loosened the lease’

‘Great. Saturday it is.’ Jughead nodded once to himself, decisively. He looked around to check there was no one in sight, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. ‘Gotta run now, but I’ll see you then.’

Betty was somewhat bewildered by their encounter.

\----

‘Julia. I need your help.’

Julia practically leapt across the kitchen at these words. ‘Help? Of course Jug. Is this about a transition out of plaid? Because I have lots of ideas.’ She plonked herself in the seat next to him, passing a cup of coffee. ‘Here, to lubricate the vocal cords.’

‘What does everyone have against plaid? No. It’s not about that.’ He sighed and regretted asking her at all. But then, he didn’t really have much choice.

‘I invited Betty over on Saturday and I want to plan a special date.’

‘Betty’s coming over? We could go out. We should go out. Jim!’ she called out, as he was in the sitting room. ‘Shall we go out Saturday? Let’s go out Saturday.’

‘Erm, thanks, that wasn’t what I was going to ask you though.’

‘Look if you want Jim and I to chaperone your every move you just need to say the word.’

‘Could you maybe take this seriously?’

‘Sorry Jug. Proceed.’

‘Well, I can’t afford to take her to a fancy restaurant, so I thought maybe I would cook for her.’

Julia smiled. ‘Ahhh, she’d like that. What were you thinking?’

‘I wasn’t. That’s the problem. That’s where you come in. I need you to teach me how to cook in time for Saturday.’ 

‘Gee Jug, give me a lengthy deadline why don’t you? What am I working with? What can you cook already?’

‘Pop-Tarts?’

‘I see.’ She pursed her lips. ‘No matter. Someone who loves food as much as you shouldn’t be completely hopeless. We’ve got a whole two evenings, this should be possible. Grab your coat. We’d best get some supplies.’

 

Jughead had never been more thankful for Julia than that evening. She’d whizzed them round the supermarket, selecting ingredients and explaining her thinking to him as she did so.

‘You won’t want to spend the whole time she’s here cooking, so I suggest you opt for something where you can do most of the preparation in advance. That way, all you’ll need to do is put it in the oven, and away you’ll be. Lasagne sound good?’

‘It sounds difficult.’

‘I’ll be here to hold your hand through the whole process before Betty arrives. Don’t worry.’ 

‘Ooo-kay’ he had said, having no other option but to trust her at this point. 

‘For dessert, just do something simple. Strawberries and icecream. No need to add any extra stress to the situation.’

‘That sounds more at my level.’

Julia strode down some more aisles, and pulled out a bottle. ‘You’re too young for wine so elderflower cordial will have to do. Serve it in wine glasses though. Be fancy.’

‘Okay.’ 

‘That’s my boy.’ she smiled at him, and he felt a peculiar feeling, a flush of pride, as she did so. He’d never felt he’d belonged anywhere before, and now, Julia thought of him as hers. How life had changed.

As they got back in the car and started the journey home, Julia asked him casually -‘So, what’s the big occasion? Why the sudden interest in cooking?’ 

Jughead weighed up the options, but decided that all things considered, he should probably should tell the truth. 

‘I’m, er. I’m going to tell Betty that I love her.’

Julia slammed the brakes on the car, causing him to jolt forward. ‘JUG! If you’d have said I would have given you the money for a fancy dinner. This is big. Oh my. This is exciting. Wait until I tell Jim. Oh this is fantastic.’

‘Do you mind not? I mean, not until I’ve got it out of the way. I don’t want to fold under the pressure.’ Jughead squirmed, instantly regretting his decision to be honest.

‘You kill me Jug, you really do. Fiiiine.’   
  


As promised, Julia helped Jughead through every stage of the cooking process on Saturday. She didn’t touch a single ingredient herself - even when he begged - she just talked him through it. ‘This way, Jug, you can truthfully say you did everything.’ She even resisted asking him any of the questions that were at the tip of her tongue. 

After what seemed like eternity, everything was done. The lasagne was prepared, and though it wasn’t quite as neat as the ones that Julia made, she assured him that once it was in the oven it’d be perfect. The strawberries were chopped and placed in delicate bowls, ready for their icecream toppings. The table was laid - complete with candles that Julia had dug out from the cupboard. All that was left to do was wait for Betty, and get changed himself.

Julia and Jim made their exits swiftly, with the promise of not being back until late. 

‘Good luck!’ Julia winked as she left. 

‘Thanks.’ 

There was still an hour before Betty was due to arrive, and Jughead didn’t know what to do with himself. He dressed into some smarter plaid, and looked at himself critically in the mirror before deciding to ditch his beanie for the evening. He couldn’t remember the last time that he hadn’t worn the beanie, but it didn’t feel right to wear it tonight. He didn’t need his safety blanket as much as he had done before. But now, his hair looked weird. Or so he thought. Bigger and more unruly now it was freed from captivity. He fiddled about with it for a while before giving up. She’d just have to love him as he was.

Love.

It was both a terrifying and an exciting word. It felt momentous. There were implications; both if she said it back and if she didn’t. He was certain about his feelings -there could be no other way to describe it, but did she feel the same? He guessed he was about to find out.

He went through to the dining room and lit the candles before putting the lasagne in the oven and waiting.

 

\---

The visit with Polly had been exhausting, as Betty had expected. But it had been an improvement on the first one. There had been less shouting, but there was still a lot of anger there. It was no longer just being directed at her; Polly was angry with the world, and with her and her parents in particular. She was angry at her situation, and she was angry that she was stuck in what she termed a ‘prison’. Betty was hopeful that, in time, her anger would give way to other feelings, and that she’d one day realise they were trying to help. It’d been more strained, with long, agonising silences between the once close sisters. Her parents had remained calm, countering Polly’s every argument with reason and sense. Betty had stayed out of it, just reassuring her sister that she was there to support her. 

It was hard; there was no denying that. But towards the end of the visit, Betty thought she could see a glimmer of hope. Though she was too proud to accept anything that had been said that day, Polly seemed to be heading towards a resigned acceptance by the time they left. Even if it was just an acceptance that she wasn’t coming home  _ quite _ yet, that was a start. Betty hugged her sister tightly when they said goodbye. Polly’s arms didn’t come up as they once would, to hug her sister back, but equally she didn’t resist. 

It was hard now; but it would get easier. Betty was sure. 

Once she got home, she didn’t have too much time to worry about what she looked like for Jughead. She felt a twinge of guilt; he was her priority just as much as Polly was, she should have spent longer getting ready. She shook her hair from her ponytail and put on a dress with a fresh cardigan, before stepping out into the evening sun. 

 

\----

 

Jughead couldn’t believe how well everything seemed to be going. The table looked pretty good, candles had definitely been a good suggestion from Julia. The lasagne looked a lot less lumpy than it had done, and it was filling the house with a delicious smell. He’d decanted the elderflower into the poshest looking jug that he could find. For once the universe seemed to be aligning in his favour. Now all he had to do was get those three little words out. How hard could it be?

_ (Very, a little voice inside his head said. Very. It was the most important thing he’d ever said to anyone. So much could go wrong.). _

Luckily, at that moment the doorbell rang and interrupted his train of thought. He took a deep breath in and went to great Betty. He opened the door and there she was, looking beautiful as ever, wearing a simple but elegant dress and smiling at him. 

Jughead leant forward to breathe in her scent and kissed her softly as he did so. ‘Come in. You look… beautiful. Simply beautiful.’

Betty blushed and stepped in the house. ‘You’re not wearing your beanie!’ she exclaimed. ‘Looks good.’ She moved towards him and flung her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him passionately. After a moment, she remembered herself. ‘Jim and Julia…?’

‘Are out, yes.’ 

‘Oh.’

‘They won’t be back until late.’

‘Ooooh.’ Betty was hit with a realisation. Her mind wandered to the small bag that was still hidden at the bottom of her closet. It hadn’t even occurred to her to open the bag yet. Much less to put on the contents of it on - with all that that entailed. Obviously Jughead had different ideas. But she wasn’t sure she was ready. 

He led her by the hand to the dining room, and she was in equal parts amazed and concerned by the scene in front of her. It was beautiful, Jughead had obviously gone to a lot of effort. Was he going to be terribly disappointed if….?

He pulled out her seat, and gestured for her to sit down, before pulling up a seat for himself.

‘It’ll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Hope you’re hungry!’

‘Juggie… this is… this is wonderful. You’ve done so much, I had no idea. If I’d have known…’

‘I wanted to surprise you.’ He kissed her again, pulling her close to him. He pressed his hand against her face, caressing her cheek gently as he deepened the kiss. Betty let herself enjoy the moment, locking her hands around his neck and kissing him back just as passionately. When his tongue probed at her lips, she granted him access, savouring the taste of him. She let herself go completely, right up until the moment that his hands dropped down towards her waist. Involuntarily she flinched slightly, and then moved back. When she looked at him, he was confused. 

‘Everything okay?’ 

‘Mmmmhmm. We just don’t want to get too distracted and forget about the dinner.’ she replied, a little awkwardly. 

‘Right. Yeah. Of course.’ Jughead too, now seemed to be edge. He dashed off to the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later. First with a salad, and then with the deep dish of lasagne.

‘Wow Juggie! I didn’t know you could cook!’ Betty grinned as she took a first mouthful, happy to have a safe topic to revert to. 

‘I couldn’t. Well, not until today. Julia gave me a crash course.’ 

‘You’re a quick learner.’ 

‘Well I wanted tonight to be special.’ He reached across the table for her hand. Betty looked down, a little uncomfortable. She resisted the urge to pull away; she liked holding his hand, she liked kissing him - she was sure she’d like doing  _ that _ in time… just not yet. 

‘Betts?’ Caught in her thoughts she hadn’t heard whatever he’d just said. ‘Betts? I said was everything okay? You’ve only had a few mouthfuls?’

She picked up her fork and took a large mouthful. ‘It’s lovely. Really Juggie. Thank you so much.’

‘You seem a little distracted. Was it difficult with Polly today?’ 

Betty shook her head. ‘No. Well, yes, it was. But not quite as hard as it was before. I’m just… a little overwhelmed. I wasn’t expecting any of this.’

‘I just wanted us to have a perfect evening.’ Jughead smiled. ‘You’ve had a lot going on recently.’

‘That’s what makes you so wonderful Juggie.’ She swallowed hard and spoke in a much lower voice. ‘Erm. You’re not expecting...y’know…are you?’ She could barely look him in the eye. She felt so embarrassed. He was her boyfriend, she was supposed to be able to think about that sort of thing without being terrified. Under the table she balled up one of her hands, pricking her nails against the surface of her skin.

‘What do you mean Betts?’ Jughead was confused. 

‘Y’know.  _ It. _ ’ 

‘I’m going to assume you’re not talking about the scary clown. What do you mean it?’

‘ _ It,  _ it.’ Betty wasn’t able to to say anything else. ‘Y’know. Iiiit.’ she tried one last time, and realisation dawned on Jughead.

‘Oh my god, no. Wait, I don’t mean it like that. Obviously if you want to then I --- but you clearly don’t. Is that what you thought tonight was about? No, no no no. Betty I’m so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.’

She looked up at him. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t want to  _ yet _ . I’ve never...before..’

‘Jesus Betty, I wasn’t expecting anything.’ Jughead looked so worried. ‘I’m happy to wait as long as you want. I haven’t either… I would never want to rush you into anything. No, no, no. This was not meant to happen.’

‘Jug?’

‘No, no, no. I’ve ruined it. I wanted tonight to be special because I wanted to tell you I love you and then all I did was make you feel awkward because you thought I wanted… I should have thought.’

‘Juggie…’

‘And now I’ve gone and ruined it again because I just blurted it out. What sort of idiot blurts out “I love you”. Forsythe. That’s who. I’m so sorry Betty. This was meant to be perfect.’

‘Juggie!’

‘Let me try again. Forget I said anything. I want to do this right.’

‘Juggie will you just be quiet?’ Betty smiled at him. ‘I love you too, Jughead Jones.’ 

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to say it ba--- You do?’ Jughead was so flustered, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

‘I do Juggie. I love you.’

‘I love you Betty Cooper.’ 

‘And Juggie? This is perfect. Our version of perfect.’

‘Come over here and kiss me.’

‘With pleasure.’

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter that I'm feeling a bit 'meh' about. (Except for Julia. I love Julia). 
> 
> I think there will just be two more chapters now... there's a couple of loose ends I need to tie up. 
> 
> EEEE.
> 
> teapotfiction.tumblr.com


	23. All You Need Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's talk of drugs and prison in this one. 
> 
> Oh and, as per usual, I've taken liberties with the way things really work...

23.

**Good morning. I love you** . 

 

Betty’s heart fluttered as she read the text that had just come through. She didn’t think she’d ever be bored of hearing those words. Not from Jughead at least. It was inconceivable to her, right now, that there could ever be a time that she would hear them without her heart racing.

 

**Good morning. I love you too.**

 

She lay on her bed, having been allowed a rare lie in by her mother. Well, a lie in, by Alice Cooper’s standards. She was still expected to be up and dressed, but she was allowed to come down for breakfast an hour later than she normally would. As she lay there, she thought of the previous night. The awkwardness of the early evening had disappeared as soon as those words had come out. I love you. I love you. I love you. They’d said it again and again and again, relishing the new development in their relationship, and their newly exposed feelings. She’d not even thought twice about saying it back to him. For the first time that she could remember she wasn’t second guessing herself. She was sure of him. She was sure of her feelings. She hadn’t worried about it beforehand - she hadn’t needed to. It’d been natural. It'd been right. 

After dinner, they’d started watching a film in the Millers’ living room, but hastily retreated to Jughead’s room when it became apparent thatthey weren’t really watching anything. What had followed was a pretty intense make-out session, which had Betty questioning why she’d been so scared of anything more. Jughead didn’t cross any boundaries; he respected her desire for more time. As it happened, it’d been _her_ that reached for his hands and placed them under her shirt.

‘This doesn’t mean that we’re going to…’ she’d stuttered out.

‘I never assumed for a moment that it did. I’m happy with these.’ He certainly looked happy as his hand slid up under her top and came to rest lightly on one of her breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. ‘You’re beautiful Betty. All of you is. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ 

She didn’t quite have the courage to reach for the buttons on his shirt, so contented herself with running her hands through his hair. She loved the feel of it, and hoped he would abandon the beanie more often. He was so gentle with her, never taking anything for granted as he caressed her. It was exhilarating - but, because there were boundaries, it still felt safe. 

And then they had curled up together in his bed and finally finished the film they’d started to watch. Jughead lay behind her, and his arm snaked around her waist. His hand splayed across her stomach, and his fingers lightly tapped her skin. She snuggled herself closer, enjoying the feel of his chest against her back. In turn, he nuzzled into her neck. Betty didn’t think she’d ever been so comfortable in her life. She never wanted to move.They’d stayed like that until the alarm on Betty’s phone (pre-set, with foresight) told her it was time to go home. 

He’d offered to walk her back, but she’d told him not to, so he’d made her promise to let him know she’d got back safely. In another world, she’d have stayed with him, not caring about the reaction from her mother. But though she’d started to flex her muscles where her parents were concerned, right now disobeying to that extent seemed impossible. They shared one last, lingering kiss before saying their goodbyes. Even though she knew she’d see him the next day, her feet seemed to drag. She didn’t want to leave him - even for a moment.

When she’d texted to tell him she was safely tucked up in bed, he’d replied instantly. 

**Wish I was there with you.**

She’d smiled at her phone, and started to reply, but before she’d even got a single word out, it started to ring.

‘Juggie?’

‘Betty.’ She could tell he was smiling. ‘I err. I just wanted the last thing you heard before you went to sleep to be that I love you.’

‘That’s sweet. I love you too.’

‘Sorry, when I say it out loud it sounds clingy and stupid. I thought it might be romantic. I just want you to have sweet dreams. And I do love you.’

‘No Juggie, it’s lovely. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.’

‘Sweet dreams, my love.’

 

Betty smiled to herself as she recounted every detail of the night before. After she’d hung up the phone, she’d arranged some of her pillows down the side of her bed, so that in her half sleepy daze, she could almost imagine that Jughead was with her, curled up and snug. 

Of course she knew she was being a bit ridiculous. And she wasn’t silly enough to leave the pillows there in the morning for her mother to find. But she just couldn’t help it. She was just so darn  _ smitten.  _

Her phone buzzed again.  **Meet me at Pops at 12?**

She typed a reply.  **Can’t wait.**

 

Jughead was already there when she arrived, settled into their usual booth, with his beanie back on his head. Betty couldn’t decide if she was happy or disappointed about this. She’d loved last night when he didn’t wear the hat, it’d added to the intimacy. But that wasn’t to say she minded when he wore the hat - it was nice to know that she was the only one who saw him without it. She could understand wanting to have a safety blanket after all. 

There was a strawberry milkshake already waiting for her; Jughead had already devoured half of his. As she approached, he leapt up from his seat to greet her. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her with a new confidence. She smiled against his mouth.

‘Hey you.’ 

‘Hey’

They slid into the booth next to each other, She leant against his chest and he put his arm around her, cradling her closely to him. Betty sighed, contentedly, and he squeezed her shoulder.

‘I could stay here forever.’ she remarked. 

‘I think Pop might have something to say about that.’

‘I’m sure he’d be fine as long as we kept ordering milkshakes.’

‘Come to think of it, that does seem perfect.’ Jughead smiled. ‘You and food. What more could a boy want?’

‘What was it you said to me on your first day of Riverdale High?’ Betty smirked and Jughead cringed.

‘Please don’t remind me. I was an idiot.’

‘I think it was…’ Betty put on a low voice. ‘I don’t need a buddy. I don’t need your pity. I don’t need to be introduced to anyone. I just want to walk into that classroom, put my head down and finish the school year. Capiche?’ She giggled and Jughead rolled his eyes.

‘Capiche? I mean, who actually says “capiche”? What a jerk. In my defence I had had a truly awful weekend. How do you even remember that so clearly?’

‘Well, that was the exact moment that I decided I wasn’t going to let you get away with it -  I was going to be your friend. Mostly because it would irritate the hell out of you. And I figured that I’d be able to embarrass you one day with what you’d said.’ 

‘And that is why I love you Betty. I love you Betty Cooper.’

‘Of course you do. And I love you Jughead Jones, even if you were about as friendly as a scorpion when we first met.’

‘You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?’

‘Not in your wildest dreams, Jones.’

Jughead sighed happily. ‘I’m so glad I met you. You came bursting into my life at my lowest point and now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.’

‘I don’t think I can take full credit for that Juggie. But I’m so glad you’re a part of my life. You’ve helped me more than you know.’ 

Jughead kissed her hair and paused for a moment, deep in thought. ‘I. I.. I think I’m ready to see my father now. I was going to ask if you would come with me.’

Betty shifted her position to turn and face him. ‘Of course Juggie. Anything.’

‘I need to talk to Julia and Jim about it obviously, but I’d feel better knowing you were there with me. And I’d like him to meet you. So he can see I’m doing good.’

Betty touched his lips gently with hers. ‘I’d be honoured Juggie.’

  
  


In the event, it was a few weeks before it could all be arranged. Julia and Jim had been supportive - in fact they’d both been overjoyed when he’d come to talk to them about it. He’d sort of felt they were both a little bit sad when he’d elected not to see his dad before he went to jail, but he hadn’t quite realised how worried they’d been about it. Jim had visibly relaxed in front of his eyes, and Julia had beamed at him. 

‘I’m so glad Jug. This will be good for you.’

‘We’ll do everything we can to support you, Jughead.’ 

‘Thanks. I don’t want him to lose everyone. Mum and Jellybean are gone, but I’m still here. And he is still my dad. Despite everything.’

‘We understand.

Of course, because everything in his life seemed to be up for review, it had to be okayed by social services. And because they had no sense of urgency when it came to anything that wasn’t directly related to totally disrupting someone’s life, it took them two weeks to come back with an answer. Jughead was being uncharitable, he knew. It was only thanks to social services that he was happy and settled for the first time in forever. It was just that since he’d decided he was ready to see his dad, he wanted to see him immediately. The longer he waited around, the more he seconded guessed himself, or worried about how he would react when he saw him again. And what would Betty think? There was one thing for her to know that his dad was in prison; there was another thing for her to be faced with the reality. It was another thing for him to be faced with that reality. Was he really ready?

Yes. He was. And when social services finally okayed his visit he found he was eager to go at the earliest opportunity. But of course, then there was the paperwork...

 

Riverdale Penitentiary was an intimidating building, but Jughead supposed that was rather the point. After all, if they made prison appealing, it’d wouldn’t be such a deterrent. Still, did it really need to look quite so bleak? It was one of the oldest buildings in the town - from the very beginning the people of Riverdale had wanted a place to hide the undesirables away. Not a lot had changed.

Julia and Jim had driven him and Betty there, and were waiting in the car for when he’d finished. Julia looked worried about letting him go in there without her or Jim, but Jughead had persuaded her that Betty would be there, and it would be fine.

Of course, that had been all very well in principle. Now, he was faced with the reality of the great stone building, surrounded by some of the grumpiest looking guards he had ever seen. Betty felt his hesitation and gave his hand a squeeze. ‘You can do this Juggie.’ 

And she was right - with her at his side, he could take on anything. Especially knowing that she knew exactly how he felt; the mixture of anxiety and fear, but also excitement and purpose.

Although he’d come to peace with his father being inside - and Betty had been a large part of that - he wasn’t sure how he’d react when he actually saw him. He gripped Betty’s hand tightly as she took the lead and walked into the building. 

Betty could only go as far as security with him. He’d not realised that until the paperwork had started a week or so ago. He’d been deeply disappointed, but tried to hide it. He knew he’d already had to have a special dispensation as a minor visiting by himself. She was going to wait in the lobby - although he’d told her to go and sit with the Millers, she’d insisted that she wanted to be as nearby as possible. (‘You did the same for me, Juggie.’ she’d smiled and refused to take no for an answer). She gave him a quick hug before almost pushing him towards the guards and the security checks.

He didn’t want to dwell on the process to get through to his father; he didn’t want to think that every time he wanted to see him he’d be subjected to a half hour of interrogation. But he’d got used to so much already, he’d get used to this.

Eventually he was led to the visiting room which was populated with small tables and chairs. He sat at the one he was directed to and waited. He was trying to appear calm, but his mind was racing. He was conscious of the guards prowling around the room, so he didn’t even dare tap his fingers on the table, or tap his feet incase it attracted their attention. There were a couple of others in the room, but they looked like seasoned pros, not a nervous newcomer like him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the prisoners shuffled in. Instinctively, Jughead leapt to his feet when he saw his dad. It was a shock to see him in the prisoner’s jumpsuit; Jughead had almost expected him to walk out in his customary tatty shirt and jeans. Yet another thing to get used to.

‘Son. You came!’ FP embraced Jughead quickly, clapping his hand on his back once before the guards coughed loudly, indicating they needed to break apart. They sat down opposite each other.

‘So, how are you dad?’

FP laughed sardonically. ‘How do you think Jug? I’m in here. But I’m keeping my head down. Not getting into any trouble. Any  _ more _ trouble. You’re looking well Jug.’

‘I am well.’ Jughead felt a little embarrassed saying it to his father, as if it was pointing out his flaws. ‘The Millers - my foster parents - are very kind. And I’ve settled in to Riverdale High. Made some friends and stuff.’

‘Got yourself a girl?’

‘Er. Yes, actually.She’s called Betty. I’d have liked you to meet her, only...y’know.’

‘Good. Treat her well. Better than I ever treated your mom. So life picked up since your old dad disappeared on you?’ Jughead flinched as his father's directness. 

‘I wouldn’t put it like that. It’s different.’

FP smiled. ‘You’re a good kid, Jug. You don’t have to soften it for me. I know it was difficult for you before, and I hope it’s getting better now.’

Jughead looked down, not quite able to look him in the eye. ‘I spoke to Jellybean. She sends her love.’ He opted for changing the subject instead. 

‘She and your mom enjoying Toledo?’

‘She is. I don’t know about mom.’ Jughead replied pointedly.  FP pursed his lips and nodded once. 

There was an awkward silence. 

‘I did come. To your sentencing, that is. But I couldn’t go in. I saw them take you away though. I should have been there.’

FP shook his head. ‘I don’t know what to say to you Jug. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I broke up our family. I’m sorry I got into trouble. I’m sorry. If and when I get out of here, I’m going to make it up to you. I’m sorry it’s taking foster parents to give you the childhood you should have always had. I’m sorry your mom let you down. You shouldn’t have had to go through all of this. I’ve been a shitty dad but I’m not a bad person. One day I hope I’ll be able to prove that to you.’

Jughead tried to bite back the tears which were surfacing, but knew he was going to fail. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

‘Why did you dad? Why did you do it?’

‘I was desperate. It seemed easy. Too easy really, I should have known. I wasn’t in my right mind. The drink…., it was a stupid, stupid mistake and I’m paying for it. I’m not asking you to feel sorry for me - this is all on me. I got it into my head that if I could get some money together than I could get your mom back and we could be a family again.’

‘So why not just get a job like everyone else?’

‘Who’d have hired me? I’ve got a reputation, in case you didn’t know. I’ve been fired more times than you’ve had hot dinners. I was a mess. I am a mess. I’m going to straighten out though. I promise.’

‘A bit late for that. Mom and Jellybean have gone.’ Jughead knew he was being surly, but he couldn't help himself. 

‘It might be too late for your mom, but I don’t want to lose you too. I was kinda hoping that the fact that you were here meant that you hadn’t entirely given up on me - yet.’

‘Yeah, well, the jury’s still out.’

‘I get that.’

‘There must have been another way you could have got money, dad. Selling drugs was not your only option.’

‘No. I dare say it wasn’t. But it was the most appealing. Least risk. Highest reward. Or so I thought.’ 

‘You ruined people’s lives. Betty’s sister… you sold to her. And she nearly died. And their family nearly ripped apart because of it. How could you do that and sleep at night?’

‘The booze let me sleep.’ FP answered honestly, allowing his son to vent his anger. He rubbed his chin with his hand, hard. His stubble felt like sandpaper and he contemplated how to say his piece. ‘I did, to some extent, feel bad when I saw kids that were in too deep. Especially kids that should have known better - but they had a choice. I didn’t think that I did.’ Jughead went to interrupt but FP raised one finger. ‘Jug, I couldn’t see beyond where my next drink was coming from. I’m not saying it’s an excuse - it’s not. But I wasn’t in my right mind. And now I’ve time and sobriety on my side, I’ve had to come to terms with what I’ve done. I’m not proud of myself Jug. I’ve made so many mistakes. I just hope you’re able to forge a better path in life than I did.’

‘I will.’ Jughead said, simply. He’d not realised how much anger he was still harbouring against his father - he’d almost surprised himself when the words had spilled out. He didn’t want to be like his dad, and he didn’t want to carry around this anger. He sighed. ‘I don’t want this to be the end. I’m going to keep coming back. It’s going to take some time for me to really forgive you for everything. I’m not going to give up on you. And I’m not going to give up on myself.’

FP didn’t speak for a minute, and when he did, his voice was choked. ‘Thank you son.’ He looked like he might have said something else, but at that moment the bell went off indicating that visiting time was over. 

‘I’ll be back dad. In a couple of weeks.’ FP nodded. 

‘I’ll look forward to it. Look after yourself Jug.’ 

And just like that he was being bustled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve when he thought he was out of sight. Jughead was left, reeling slightly, before he too was ushered away. 

 

Betty leapt to her feet when she saw Jughead return. He looked exhausted. She rushed over to him. 

‘How was it?’ She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

‘On balance, I think good. Difficult. But good.’

‘I understand.’ She reached up to touch his face before leading them out of the building. 

Jughead sighed. ‘I know you do.’ He stopped halfway between the prison and the Millers’ car, contemplating something. ‘So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.’ He quoted, mournfully.

‘Juggie?’ Betty’s face creased. ‘You’re not your past. You’re not your parents. You can decide your own future.’ 

He took one final look at the building before taking a decisive step towards the car and smiling. ‘As long as my future’s got you in it Betty, I’m going to be happy.’

‘I love you Jughead.’ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter...
> 
> I'm going to miss my little buggies when this is finished. 
> 
> TeapotFiction.tumblr.com if you want to say hi!


	24. I Bet My Life

  1. I Bet My Life.



 

‘Jug, is there a particular reason that Alice Cooper dropped round a pile of NYU brochures earlier today?’

‘She did?’

‘Yes. And she’s even put markers on the appropriate pages for you.’ Julia smiled. ‘Though whether that’s your interpretation of appropriate or hers, I didn’t ask.’ She pushed the prospectus’ over to Jughead and his eyes widened. Certain sections were covered in sticky notes, there were arrows drawing his attention to passages, annotations in Alice’s expressive handwriting, and exclamation points around points that she obviously thought were particularly pertinent. 

‘Oh wow.’ His eyes gazed over the pile. 

‘Looks like you have the Cooper seal of approval, at any rate.’ Julia mused.

‘I guess I mentioned it a while ago. They were asking about colleges. You know Betty’s aiming for Ivy League?’ He smiled, proudly. 

‘I’d expect nothing less ! You could apply to them too, you know. It’s tough and competitive but your grades  _ are _ good enough. You hadn’t mentioned colleges before, I wasn’t sure if you were thinking about it or not.’ She probed gently. 

‘I always sort of thought I’d want to go to college. It’s just back at SouthSide it wasn’t really an option. It’s a bit overwhelming at times that it might be here. NYU was the first place I could think of when Mrs Cooper asked me. I can’t believe she’s gone to this much effort.’

‘We all want you to succeed, Jug. Anyone who’s ever met you can see you deserve good things in life. If you need any advice just ask. Don’t count yourself out of places; apply anywhere you think you might be happy.’ 

‘I don’t even know where to start really.’

‘Luckily for you, Alice Cooper isn’t the only one who can order prospectuses. And there’s this wonderful tool, I forget the name… Googlay, gargum, goosey… goggle… Google maybe? I hear that’s useful for finding things out’

‘Thanks Julia, you’re a real pal.’ Jughead rolled his eyes. ‘Well. I’d best get a head start on these. Doubtless there will be a quiz on the potted history of NYU at dinner tomorrow.’

 

Betty and Jughead had settled into a routine. Once a week they’d have dinner with either the Millers or her parents. Once a week Betty would visit her sister, and Jughead would be waiting for her when she came home. Once every three weeks he’d go to see his dad where he was slowly repairing their fractured relationship. And once a day, on weekdays, Jughead would go out of his way to walk Betty to school, and they’d be oblivious to the world around them, caught up in their own little bubble of happiness. Once - or twice - an hour, Jughead would sneak a kiss if no one was looking. And once every few minutes they’d say they loved each other. And really mean it.

Betty had never been so happy. It was hard still with Polly and with the weight of her parents expectations, but slowly it was improving. Polly was a long way off a warming welcome to her, but she was no longer shouting, and no longer quite so bitter. In fact, her parents were trialling taking her away from The Sanctuary for a weekend. They weren’t going to bring her home - everyone agreed that there was too much temptation, and too many triggers. Instead, they were taking her to the town the other side of the facility. 

Betty tried not to mind that she wasn’t invited. She understood why - Polly was still unpredictable and Betty was the person she lashed out at most. She knew it would be too much of a risk, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Alice had promised to make it up to her the following weekend, and told her that she could invite her friends around for the night. ‘As long as Jughead sleeps in the spare room, Elizabeth. And don’t think I won’t know if he doesn’t.’. So that was something to look forward to, at least. 

She’d mentioned it, slightly offhand, to Jughead, trying to mask her disappointment. He’d seen through it straight away of course. Heck, he had first hand experience of what it was to be left behind on family excursions. So, he’d decided to surprise her.

As far as Betty knew, the four of them were just going to grab a pizza and hang out. But, with a little help from Archie - his unlikely ally - and Veronica - a force to be reckoned with - Jughead was happy with the evening he had in mind. And Betty didn’t suspect a thing. 

 

Early Saturday morning, Betty bid her parents goodbye. Her mother clasped her hands.

‘You have our numbers, the number of the hotel we’re staying at, our itinerary, Fred is just over the road, and Julia said that if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.’

‘Mom! I’ll be fine! Go. Send my love to Polly. Tell her that I miss her. And say that I hope to come next time.’

‘Of course.’ Alice kissed her daughter on the cheek, and headed towards the car. Hal stepped in. 

‘Your mother likes to worry.’ he smiled ruefully. ‘Be good Betts. We’ll be home tomorrow evening.’

‘I look forward to hearing about it.’ Hal pulled her into his arms and kissed her once on the top of her head. 

‘Next time you will be with us. I promise.’

And then he was gone too. Betty was left to her own devices for a while. Jughead was going to come round first, with Archie and Veronica joining in the evening. But even with that, she still had a couple of hours empty. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been alone in the house - certainly not for a prolonged period of time. Before Polly went away, she’d always been around when her parents weren’t. And after… Her parents had been careful to limit their time away. She liked to think it was out of a sense of parental care, but she knew it was really more a case of them wanting to keep an eye on her. 

Upstairs in her bedroom, Betty looked through her wardrobe, trying to decide on the perfect outfit for today. Jughead knew her jeans and cardigans well, and he seemed to like them, but since she had the opportunity to dress up without remark from her mother for once, she didn’t want to miss it. There was that niggle in the back of her mind too. A night alone with Jughead; that wasn’t an opportunity to be missed. (Their exploration of each other had developed a little in recent weeks, but there were still unchartered waters to be discovered.). But she didn’t want that to be obvious to Jughead - she didn’t want him to assume - she still needed a get out clause. Just in case. (In case of what? The voice inside her head asked.)

She flicked through her wardrobe several times, and nothing seemed right. Her clothes were too cutesy, too pastel, too innocent - but if she took anything from Polly’s wardrobe then she wouldn’t feel like her. And feeling like herself was important. 

She stared at the rail willing something to appear, and then just as she’d almost given up, she spotted the corner of a bag, hidden away at the back. Veronica had given it to her so long ago that she’d almost forgotten about it. And now she was ready.

She picked up the bag and walked across to her bed. She was half expecting the contents to be intimidating - scraps of black lace that she’d never wear in a million years. But when she opened it, she breathed a sigh of relief. If there was something Veronica was good at, it was shopping. If there was something she was even better at, it was shopping for other people. 

They weren’t like anything she owned, or anything she’d have bought, but they were perfect. Demure and pale blue with lace detailing, a little bit of plunge but nothing too scarily sexy. It was exactly right. And when she tried them on, it was a perfect fit.

Confident now, she pulled on a skirt and top and paused briefly before adding a cardigan on top. Well, she didn’t have to change everything, did she?

  
  


Betty was a little surprised, but not suspicious when Jughead suggested that they went to Pop’s. 

‘But we’re having pizza for dinner Juggie! I’m not sure I can eat that much in a day.’

‘Betty, have you met me? I will happily help out on both accounts. Besides, your mother will never know. Live a little…’

‘Fine. But only because I know how much you like sprinkles.’

‘Another chapter in the catalogue of things that you won’t let me forget. Why don’t I have anything against you?’ He rolled his eyes, as they walked the familiar path. He slowed his pace as they went past Archie’s house, to be sure that the red-head could see them, and know that the coast was clear for part one of the plan.

‘You do, you’re just too much of a gentleman to ever bring it up.’

‘I am?’’

‘I dived into a hedge to hide from my friends, if you recall.’

‘So you did. Right before our first date.’

‘I’m not sure you can call it our first date Juggie. It still took me a while to warm up to you.’

‘Lies, darned lies, Elizabeth. You were hooked from the moment I first removed that leaf from your hair.’ 

‘What can I say? It’s what every girl dreams of.’

‘And there was me thinking it was all princes and towers. If only I’d realised before, would have saved me an awful lot of climbing, dragon fighting, fisticuffs. Just think of the peaceful life I could have lived if only I’d known that foliage removal is the way to a girl’s heart.’

‘Sometimes, Jughead, your imagination runs away with you.’

‘Only when you’re concerned.’ He looked at her intensely and her stomach flipped-flopped in reaction. Before she had a chance to respond, he was opening the door to Pop’s and ordering two milkshakes. ‘Both with extra sprinkles, please.’ he added, with as serious a face as he could muster.

 

After lunch, they seemed to be on completely different pages. Betty was trying her hardest to get Jughead back to her house - and perhaps her bedroom - before Archie and Veronica joined them in the evening. Jughead seemed to be doing everything he could to keep her away from the house. Was he nervous? Had he guessed her intentions? She hadn’t really thought the plan through herself, but they still had a couple of hours where they would be alone, so she’d sort of assumed they could go back to hers and get it over with.

‘Get it over with’ was not actually what she meant, but she was nervous. But if he was nervous too, that was good - wasn’t it? She was starting to get jittery, forgetting all her new found confidence from that morning. 

But then she looked at Jughead, and he smiled at her and said ‘I love you.’ and she stopped worrying. She was happy to follow his lead - wherever he may take her today. He obviously didn’t want to go back to her house quite yet, he obviously had something else in mind, so she smiled back at him, told him that she loved him and followed him to Sweetwater River instead. 

‘We used to come here when I was a kid.’ he explained. ‘I’ve not been back for years, but I remember it being a happy place.’ 

‘It’s beautiful. Me and Polly used to go swimming here each year, as soon as we were old enough. Mom would pack us a picnic, dad would pitch up a tent and we’d spend the whole day dipping in and out of the water, daring each other to swim further out, and then getting scared and secretly relieved when mom told us we had to come in again.’

‘I wonder if our paths ever crossed here. When we were kids I mean. We must have come at about the same times.’ Jughead sat down on a conveniently placed log, and stared out over the water. Betty perched beside him, nestling into his side as he put arm arm around her. 

‘I think I would have remembered if we had.’ Betty said simply, her words full of deeper meaning. ‘Someone like you is hard to forget.’

‘The boy from the wrong side of the tracks, with his kid sister clamped to his side? Oh I’m sure that’s unforgettable.’ Jughead grinned. 

She punched him playfully. ‘You know what I mean, Juggie.’

‘I do. There’s no way I’d have forgotten your eyes. Even as a kid I’d have found them mesmerising. And I’m sure your mother always made an impression on the local rapscallions that shared the river with you.’

Betty laughed. ‘That, that she did. But let’s not talk about my mom today. It’s our day. And I love you Jughead Jones.’

‘I love you too, Betty Cooper.’

They watched the river in a contented silence for what could have been minutes, it could have been hours - Betty wasn’t sure. Time always seemed to do funny things when she was with Jughead. It twisted and turned, speeding up when it shouldn’t or slowing down when she least expected it. She reached out for his hand and played with his fingers. As if he’d just been reminded (although she knew he thought about it more than he let on) he turned her hand over and looked at her palms. Although the marks were still there, they were faded, and you could only see them if you really looked, and already knew that they were there. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. His gentle smile reached his eyes.

‘I know it’s not as simple as saying that I’m cured, but… I do feel better able to cope now.’ she whispered in response. ‘And if I get to the point where I’m not coping anymore, I think I’d be able to ask for help. And it’s all because of you.’

Jughead shook his head. ‘No, it’s all you. I just listened. You’re the one that has done everything. You’re so strong Betty. I’m so proud of you.’

She smiled, though tears were pricking at her eyes. ‘And I’m proud of you.’

‘We’re a funny old pair, aren’t we?’

‘I don’t care what you call us. As long as we’re a pair.’

‘I like the sound of that myself.’ He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer towards his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, content just to be close to the person she loved. 

His phone buzzed once, and he took a glance at it, obscuring the view from her eyes when he saw the sender was Archie. 

**All ready! It’s safe to return.**

Jughead smiled to himself, satisfied that Betty was going to love it. Trying to look nonchalant, he nudged her out of her cosy position, and said lightly. ‘Shall we head back now? I need some time to fully contemplate my pizza order.’

‘I swear Juggie. I don’t know how you do it.’

 

It was only when they got to her street, and Jughead started acting weird, that Betty started to get suspicious. He paused right outside her house as if he wasn’t sure what to do next. (Which was true, his planning hadn’t quite got this far. Evidently Veronica hadn’t got him and Archie quite trained enough.). Betty gave him a quizzical look and pulled him towards the front door. ‘What are you doing Juggie? Come on! Archie and Ronnie will be here soon.’

‘Er sure.’ He followed her, slowly, dragging his weight, delaying the entrance into the house. And just in time, Veronica flung open the gate to the back garden. Betty jumped almost a foot in the air.

‘Ronnie? What are you…? What’s going on? Why are you in my garden?’

‘You’ll see. Jughead, cover her eyes!’

Jughead positioned himself behind her, one hand over her eyes as he guided her to her garden.

‘Guys, what’s going on? Will someone please tell me? Helloo?’

‘Okay Jughead, you can reveal it to her!’

He dropped his hands from her eyes and she gasped as the scene was unveiled to her. She didn’t know where to start. Fairy lights. There were fairy lights all over the trees, lighting up the garden as the darkness of the evening which was starting to creep in. A picnic table was groaning with food. In the far corner of the garden a sheet was hung up against the wall. Betty frowned and looked at Jughead, confused. 

‘Archie mentioned that you hadn’t really been able to celebrate your birthday this year, since it coincided with everything blowing up with Polly. But that you hadn’t made a fuss, or complained. So we figured, since your parents were out of town, we’d make it up to you.’

‘And when Jughead says we…’ Archie interjected. ‘He really means him. He organised everything, He just roped us in to help set up.’

‘That’s not quite true.’ Jughead started and Archie cut him off. 

‘Yes it is! Honestly Betty, everything was his idea.’

‘Indeed it is. As much as I would love to take credit. I wasn’t, entirely, without use though.’ Veronica picked up a plate. ‘I did have these cupcakes flown in from New York, because life is too short for bad cake.’

Betty took one, and stared at her best friends and boyfriend. Speechless, for the first time in her life. ‘I… Guys.. I.. Thank you. But you didn’t need to.’

‘We did.’ Jughead smiled softly, his hand dropping to the small of her back.

‘He’s right you know. He has impeccable taste… in girls.’

‘Veronica and I may have had a bit of a disagreement about what film we should watch tonight.’ Jughead explained.

‘Film?’ Betty questioned.

‘Well you didn’t think we’d just hung some washing up to dry did you?’ Jughead laughed and gestured towards a small projector positioned opposite the sheet, that Betty had missed in her initial glance.’

‘Oooooh.’

‘Anyway Donnie Darko over here wanted the most unsuitable films. Donnie Darko for one.’

‘Just because I vetoed Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Veronica.’

‘It’s a timeless classic. And Betty loves it.’

‘So what will we be watching?’ Betty was feeling slightly overcome. They could have put anything on and she would be happy. They’d done so much for her. It was incredible. She’d never imagined this.

‘North by Northwest.’ Jughead said proudly.’

‘Another timeless classic.’ Veronica smiled. 

‘And I’m here for the food.’ Joked Archie.

Jughead started up the projector, and Veronica brought over a pile of blankets and Archie carried as much food as he could muster. As the credits began, the four of them settled down. Veronica perched on Archie’s lap, his arms around her. Betty sat beside Jughead snuggled into his side, her arms wrapped tightly around his body. Safe and content, with her favourite people around her. 

 

Once the film had finished, Archie and Veronica made their excuses and went to his house, leaving Betty and Jughead alone again. She went to go and tidy up, but he insisted she left it and let him do it. It didn’t take him long to scurry away the food, and he was back. Still outside, the evening had drawn in, and the fairy lights gave the garden a magical feel.

His fingers gently stroked her cheek, before dropping to direct her chin up towards his. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed her, savouring the moment. Her arms flew up around his neck, bringing him even closer to her. As the kiss came to an end, Betty sighed and Jughead leaned his forehead against hers.

‘I love you Betty. I’ve never felt like this before. I love you.’

‘I love you Juggie. I’m yours.’ She smiled. ‘Shall we go upstairs?’

His eyes scanned hers, he was trying to read her expression, but she just looked at peace. ‘Yes.’ 

She took him by the hand and he followed her through the house and up to her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door and locked it, even knowing that her parents weren’t home wasn’t quite enough. Tonight she wanted to lock the rest of the world out. Tonight it was just them. 

As soon as she’d finished fiddling with the door, Jughead took her in his arms, kissing her passionately and walking her backwards until they reached her bed. He lay her down gently but firmly until they were lying facing each other. His hands cupped her face, asking nothing more than that he could continue kissing her. He knew that if he lost concentration for a second his hands would wander places they shouldn’t and then this would be all over. 

But Betty was frustrated that his hands stayed so high. She wriggled out of her cardigan, trying to make her intentions clear. She pushed her body towards him, taking one of his hands and running it down her side. Jughead paused for a moment and smiled, a bit more confidently. He slipped his hand underneath her top, letting it stop on her breast - it’s favourite resting spot since it had been discovered a few weeks ago. His thumb ran across the top of her bra, and she kissed his neck before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. She fumbled slightly, feeling a strange mixture of confidence in what she was doing, but an intense nervousness too. In the end he helped her with the last few buttons and pulled the shirt and his beanie off. He’d never been this exposed with her before, everything had strictly been a clothes on affair, but he could see the intent in her eyes a little clearer now, and that gave him confidence.

‘May I?’ He tugged at the bottom of her top and she nodded, holding her arms above her head to make it easier for him. His eyes couldn’t help but flicker down and he couldn’t quite believe how perfect she looked. He dipped his head down to kiss each of her breasts just above the point where the bra cup ended. And then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, closing the gap between their bodies. 

Betty loved the feel of his chest against hers now it was unencumbered by clothing. As they kissed she angled herself, so she was no longer lying on her side, but on her back. She pulled Jughead on top of her. He hovered above her, not confident enough to let his weight rest upon hers until she said. ‘It’s okay Juggie. I want this.’

Slowly he lowered himself down, until he was lightly resting on top of her body. He hooked his arms under hers and kissed her lips, then her neck, then dipped down to kiss her breasts again. When he came back to meet her lips, he lingered, smiling against her mouth. 

‘I love you Betty Cooper.’

‘I love you too.’ She was smiling, and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. 

Slowly, experimentally, Jughead lowered his arm, running his hand up and down her leg, gradually inching higher and higher. He watched Betty’s expression carefully as he pushed her skirt up and then brushed the top of her underwear with his thumb. Betty bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighing slightly as he explored her body.

Suddenly she jolted back, and looked at him wide eyed. ‘Juggie. Do you have… you know?’ 

‘Yeah. Erm. In my wallet.’ he replied, slightly sheepishly, not liking being caught out as a cliche of a teenage boy.

‘And how long have you had it in your wallet?’ Betty asked with an amused smirk.

‘A while.’ he admitted and she smiled - too nervous to laugh.

‘Do you want to get it?’ she continued and he nodded. 

He wasn’t sure what the speed record for leaping out of bed was, but he thought he was in a chance of breaking it. He crossed the room to where he’d left his wallet and keys earlier in the evening, and after a bit of fumbling located the condom. He returned to Betty, laying down next to her.

‘You’re sure?’ he asked again.

‘I’ve never been more sure.’

She reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them slightly awkwardly and tugging them down. He wriggled out of them while she unzipped her skirt and discarded that too. 

‘So…’ Betty started. Jughead knew he was being obvious, but he couldn’t help but stare. She was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to be here with you.

‘Betty. You’re breathtaking.’ he sighed, and she smiled, her blush deepened. 

She tugged at his boxers, a little shyly. She wasn’t quite confident enough to remove them herself, so she let him know what she wanted instead. He pulled them down and she looked away at first, not quite ready to look at him completely. 

‘Do you want me to?’ She kept her eyes on his, but gestured towards her knickers.

‘I can.’ he smiled and kissed her again. She could feel the pressure from him against her and she felt a heat flush through her. She reached round to unhook her bra, revealing herself to him slowly, searching his eyes for approval - which he gladly gave.

‘Wow.’ he grinned. He picked up the condom again, and Betty noticed his hand was slightly shaking. 

‘Do you need some help?’

He shook his head. ‘I’m just a little nervous.’

‘Me too.’

Betty made herself watch as he rolled the condom on to himself. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but it looked so big, she wasn’t sure how it would fit. But this was Jughead. And with Jughead it’d all be okay. Of that, at least, she was sure. 

Once he’d finished adjusting himself, he gently peeled her knickers down until they lying opposite each other. He didn’t know what to do exactly, so he started kissing her again, before rolling on top of her. He pressed himself against her, letting her feel his length against her. And then, because he’d heard that it was important to make sure that she was ready, he pushed his fingers against her, feeling her wetness. He kissed her again, and when he broke away, she gave him a subtle nod, so he lined himself up against her entrance. 

Slowly, slowly, slowly, he eased himself into her, letting her get used to having him inside her. He was being so gentle that Betty barely noticed the slight pain that accompanied it. Jughead wanted it to be perfect for her. He kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips, trying to savour every moment because he knew he wouldn’t last too long. 

When she told him he could move again, he eased out slowly before pushing back in and finding a rhythm. With each gentle thrust, Betty got more used to it, until she started to feel overcome by feeling she’d never experienced before. She’d not know what she’d expected, but she hadn’t expected to enjoy it. Not the first time.

As the waves of heat flushed through her whole body, Jughead found his release. He moaned as Betty sighed, totally satisfied and even more in love. 

Jughead kissed her on her forehead before rolling away to sort himself out, hastily pulling on his boxers before returning to bed. Betty pulled on her pyjamas and curled back up in the bed. Jughead snaked his arms around her spooning her tightly. 

‘You okay?’

‘More than okay. That was perfect.’ She played with his hands, intertwining her fingers with his. 

‘I love you Betty.’

And it was perfect. Despite everything, they had found their safe haven of perfection in each other, in each others arms.

And they had a future together, they were both sure of that. With such strong foundations, they were prepared for whatever happened next. 

And they’d be prepared, together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks....I hope the ending didn't disappoint.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's made it this far. I'm completely overwhelmed by the amount of hits/comments/kudas this fic has got. I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to say hello or write a little note. It really means the world to know that people out there actually like what I've written.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas for fics that I want to write, but before I start anything else long I'll be taking requests for one shots/short pieces. If you've anything you want to see written by a slightly awkward Brit then you can request it over at my tumblr - @Teapotfiction.


End file.
